A Basket for Money
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: Kiyoshi Teppei is hospitalized for his knee injury, but he can't just lay there and do nothing! He calls up his cousin to come join Seirin, for a price of course. Shiroki Hikaru agrees, and on the way meets Kuroko a weird fellow who's like a ghost... but nothing gets more on Shiroki's nerves than Kagami Taiga. Will the new substitute help Seirin to victory?
1. Chapter 1

Yo Everyone! So yah this is probably not going to be a oneshot/fewchapters/small story... but meh only time will tell.

I also made some revisions from last time :D and added a lot more .

Thanks Reiicchi for helping me out . Yah I wrote this up really quickly and revised it really quickly, so this time I took some time on revising it :D Hopefully it'll be more clear. Though I can't promise you that I fixed everything .

**Summary:** **Kiyoshi Teppei couldn't just lie in the hospital bed, waiting for his knee to heal! He somehow needed to help Seirin, especially when the new winter cup was starting! With the team missing their backbone he did what any player would do, call in for back up...**

**"Ne Ne Hika-chan, can't you help out, it's not as if your doing anything in China?"**

**"SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! ALSO I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AIN'T GOING TO PLAY NO FREAKING BASKETBALL IN A ROOM WITH SWEATY GUYS!"**

**"I'm pretty sure our funds could help you out~" Kiyoshi smiled, already knowing his cousin's answer.**

**"How much?"**

**And that's how Shiroki Hikaru got pulled into the spider's web of a tournament of basketball she'll never forget...**

* * *

Clang, went the soda can as it landed in the trashcan, swirling around like it was in a toilet bowl until it finally restfully fell in.

"Ch, can't believe aniki and Teppei-kun got me to do this..." The said figure continued walking, back hunched over in despair."But... it's all for the money!" Hikaru's onyx eyes shined with '$' signs, as she spun around imagining all the pokemon games that would finally be within her grasp.

"Ah, I still haven't come up with a way to introduce myself... Maybe I should go with the info way..."

She stood in front of tree to practice.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Shiroki Hikaru, height: 173 cm, weight: 60 kg, age: 16, Birth: April 4th, my sign Aries, and my blood type is AB!"

She spun around putting her finger on her chin, shaking her head. Her short hair swiveled in little wisps around her face, but she could feel the small low ponytail on the nape of her neck, hating the feeling of how her previous 'mane' of long hair would get in her way whenever she played sports. Besides if she was going to play with a bunch of sweaty guys, she might as well look that part. She fiddled with small hairs that were falling in front of her face. She ruffled her short hair in distress, as her little thin ponytail swayed back and forth as she shook her head.

"No no... that's too straight forward... Ah! How about the Naruto-way! My name is Shiroki Hikaru, my likes are sleep and money, my dislikes are injustice, and finally my dream is to become so rich that I don't have to work!"

She fell down into a depression corner as her hand stabled her against the tree. Her sleeveless hoodie rustled as the spring breeze blew, the chain on her jeans jangling as she felt her wallet in her pocket also sway.

"Maybe I'm trying to hard... ugh, this isn't as hard as you think, it has only been what... 3 years since you've been in Japan... yup yup, it's not as hard as you think it is, and you've been keeping up with English and Kanji... high school life is not going to be that bad... plus there's the money I'm going to be paid just to play basketball!"

Shiroki took in a deep breath to pump herself up."Yosh! Seirin High, here I come!"

Hikaru started jumping up and down, until she looked to her right and saw a blue haired and blue boy shorter than her. She jumped up out of fright.

"Heeeeee! What... What are you doing?" She immediately quieted her voice, remembering it was polite not to be too loud.

"I could say the same for you. I've been standing here the whole time, but you've been ignoring me while talking to a tree." Hikaru placed a hand behind her head, smiling awkwardly.

"Ahhh... I'm sorry, I must have not noticed you..." The boy continued to stare at her with a blank face. _This... This guy, what's up with his gaze? _

"It's okay, I'm used to it since I have a weak presence. You were saying something about Seirin high school?"

"Yes~!" Hikaru smiled, her face beaming with happiness, that is til her face cracked and she looked horrified. _Wait did this guy hear everything I said!_

"Umm, did you hear anything I was talking about?"

"No. Also you forgot to introduce yourself." Hikaru bit her lip as she was about to respond that he didn't do the same either.

"I'm sorry, my name is Shiroki Hikaru, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, same to you. Also could you excuse me, Shiroki-san, your blocking the path."

Shiroki moved out of the way, looking at all the bags he was carrying. "Ano~ Do you need some help with that? I'm more than free today, since I just got back to Japan..." She shuffled back into place, as Kuroko turned around.

Kuroko looked at her and then his bags. "If you insist, here take these."

Shiroki took the bags, and her hands immediately fell to the floor. _What in the world is in these bags!_ She peered in them seeing they were double bagged and were filled with random food items and cans. _Eh... so he gives me the heavy stuff while he holds all the light items... so much for chivalry..._

Shiroki hefted up the bags, as she followed him.

"So why did you return to Japan?"

Shiroki turned to look at the boy, but his expression hadn't changed in the slightest ever since they met. _Eh... how strange..._

"I came back to play basketball for a high school."

"Ah really? I like to play basketball too, what high school are you going to?"

Kuroko was curious to see if this person came back to Japan just to play basketball, what team would they be playing for... He had his thoughts that it was definitely one of the teams of the Kiseki no Sedai.

"Seirin High! That's where my cousin goes, so I'm going to play for them, well at least I hope so... because I still have to sign up when school starts!"

Kuroko looked at Shiroki. "What a coincidence, I'm planning on trying out as well for Seirin High."

Shiroki looked at Kuroko with surprise, this kid wanted to play basketball! But he was even shorter than her and he looked not thin... but not built for basketball either... maybe gymnastics?

"Eh... that is a coincidence... did you play for your middleschool team?"

"Yup, I was a first string."

Shiroki almost dropped her bags. REALLY! This guy playing first string... his middle school team must have not lasted long in tournaments.

"Oh that's cool! How far did your team get?"

"We won all the tournaments every single year."

Shiroki was astounded at how many times this guy could shock her. She continued to walk behind him, as they slowly approached to a gated home.

"Well, this is my house, just come inside and drop the bags off. Thank you very much for your help, Shiroki-san." Kuroko slightly bowed.

"Same to you!" Shiroki bowed back, as she placed the said items on the table, and went to go outside the house.

"Umm... Shiroki-san, can I ask another favor of you." Shiroki held onto the door frame, as she nodded her head to Kuroko's request.

"Would you like to play 1-on-1 sometime, before school starts."

Shiroki nodded and smiled at Kuroko. She closed the door, and went off to explore more of the area.

Kuroko went right to work on getting everything put away and set up for dinner.

"What a strange guy... smiling at everything..."

* * *

Shiroki stood at the door, with a white and green outlined t-shirt on, sporting some green and blue outlined baggy shorts with her tennis shoes. She rang the doorbell twice. Still no reply had come from within.

"Ano~ anyone home?"

The door opened up to a woman, with short hair cut just above her shoulder, with lovely dangling bangs, and wondrous blue eyes. _This must be Kuroko-san's mother. She's really pretty...__  
_

"Ah, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Shiroki just blushed, being embrassed at her abrasive behavior that she was used to being normal in Hong Kong.

"I'm sorry, my name is Shiroki Hikaru, I came over to play basketball with Kuroko-s..."

"Ah with Tetsuya! Come in, come in. It's been so long since one of his basketball friend's have shown up, not one visited all summer. They all must be too busy preparing for highschool. Do sit and wait in the living room, while I go get Tetsuya and make you some tea."

Shiroki shifted the bag she was holding onto the floor; as she sat down, the couch let out a small poof of air. She saw the small woman go upstairs, so Shiroki looked around taking a gander around the place... seemed like a normal house, with a medium tv set and picture frames set up. The woman came down and stopped in the living room.

"Ah he will be down in a couple of minutes... he was still in bed."

"No problem." Shiroki just twiddled with her hands, as she looked at the clock, its hands moving too slow to her liking.

Kuroko came down, all dressed up to play in a white t-shirt outlined blue, with light blue shorts to match; but Shiroki put a hand to her mouth as her face went red with laughter just waiting to burst out.

Kuroko continued to look at her, unamused and unfazed, just wondering what the other was doing.

"Your... Your hair... pfft is like a crow's nest..."

Kuroko felt his hair with his head, as he rushed back upstairs to fix his bed hair. He came back down. Shiroki got up from the couch, picking up her bag as soon as she saw him.

"So shall we go?"

"Yup."

They walked to the nearest courts, and it was open on that spring day, the last day of their break. After a couple minutes of playing with Kuroko, Shiroki could see the levels between their strength were much greater than she had expected.

"Ehh... Kuroko, exactly how strong were you on the first string pickings of your middleschool."

"I was the weakest."

Shiroki dribbled the ball a little harder, as she went in for the lay up, Kuroko too slow to catch up with her.

"Mah, I guess you can work at it."

She passed the ball back to him as he now versed her.

"Eh... your the first one to say that to me." Kuroko started to dribble the ball.

"Really? What's the usual reply?"

"Give up, a guy like you won't ever make it in basketball, choose something else." Shiroki didn't see a facial change or vocal change in Kuroko, but she definitely knew those words harbored some anger.

"Don't listen to guys like that, everyone can work hard at what they like!" Shiroki stole the ball from Kuroko, as he lined himself up for a shot.

"It's okay, I'm a shadow, and all I need is a strong light..."

Shiroki looked at Kuroko weird, wondering what he was hinting at. She faked to the right and did a crossover as she went down the middle lane in the key of the court as she made another lay-up. She wiped the sweat off her bro with the short sleeve of her t-shirt. Kuroko also seemed tired, hunched over and breathing heavily as she was. She picked up the ball, and tucked it underneath her arm, as she went to the sideline to pick up her bag.

"Ne, wanna go get something to drink, it's starting to get hot."

"Sure, but I have no money."

Shiroki flinched, as she thought of how she'd have to give away her precious money to get him a drink, but it really was hot out, she didn't want the poor guy passing out from dehydration.

"Fine, but you owe for next time." Shiroki gave a friendly smile.

"I'm not making any promises." Kuroko's face remained the same expression as always.

"Ch, cheapskate..." Shiroki swung her bag over, as they made their way to the convenience store...

* * *

**First Day of School**

The front path to the school building was packed with people, as clubs were trying to get members to join. _Basketball club... Basketball club... Basketball club... AH! There it is!_ Shiroki walked on over, but then stopped as she saw a tall, red/black haired guy standing in front holding another boy with one hand. She only saw the left side of his face. _Eh... scary..._

"I want to join the basketball club."

Shiroki almost toppled over, thinking this guy would also be in the same club as her. He signed out the form and left, but tossed a trash ball into the trashcan without even taking a second glance. It easily went in. _Eh... even scary men can be kinda cool..._ Her face turned gloomy, but immediately reverted back to its happy state when she recognized Aida Riko.

"Hello, I'm Shiroki Hikaru, I was hoping I could join the basketball club." The boy, Hyuga Junpei and Aida looked at this tall girl as she stood in front of their booth.

"Oh, do you want to be manager?" Aida thought her bust was pretty small, and that they'd get along. She smiled at the young freshman, but secretly was hoping more people would come to join basketball who were... guys.

"Nope, I wish to play." Aida looked puzzled as she looked at Hyuga. Hyuga turned back to answer.

"I'm sorry, but this is boy's basketball." The girl in front of them kept smiling.

"Ah... but Teppei-kun sent me..." Aida stood up, yelling in astonishment, shocking not only Shiroki but Hyuga as well.

"EH! Your the one Kiyoshi was talking about! But... but.. ugh Koganei!" The boy to her left, the one that was being (well what looked like) held hostage by the former scary guy perked up.

"Yes!"

"Go get Mitobe... actually nevermind, get Izuki and tell him to meet me at the outside courts, Hyuga watch over the booth. Shiroki-san, come with me."

"Hai!" Shiroki picked up her stuff as she followed Aida. Hyuga and Koganei looked back as the two girls headed off in the direction of the courts, wondering what was going on.

Shiroki settled her stuff down as she peered at the outside courts. _Eh... this place ain't too bad, it's really nice, really nice..._ She then noticed another boy running towards them, immediately deducing that was Izuki. Aida stood between the two of them, as Izuki panted and caught his breath.

"Izuki, this is Shiroki Hikaru. Shiroki-san, this is Izuki Shun." Both bowed to each other and did the polite greetings.

"Izuki, I want to you play this girl and measure her talents, but I'll also be watching you, and if you pass, you may have a chance at joining the team..."

Izuki turned to his coach with astonishment.

"Ehh really coach? What are you going to do about the rules..."

"I have my ways Izuki, they couldn't possibly reject a girl joining, they'll probably think it's our last ditch effort, which technically it is... but if we don't have any big hitters on the team, we might as well say goodbye to the Winter Cup."

Shiroki saw that Aida was serious. She resituated her stuff on the bench, taking off her sleeveless vest and laying it on top. She bent over to tighten her laces, as she brushed off her black stockings. _Yosh! Let's go!_

"Ja, I'm ready anytime."

Izuki started to bounce the ball as Shiroki got into her defensive stance. Izuki sprinted towards the right with the ball, doing a quick crossover as Shiroki followed him. _Think you'll get pass me that easily!_

Shiroki changed direction as Izuki pulled up for a shot, thinking he was open, but Shiroki quickly knocked the ball out of his hands before he could bring it up. She retrieved the ball and stood at the edge of the key, as Izuki was now on the defense.

Shiroki let a breath out, as felt the leather hit her palm and felt herself calm as she heard the soothing bounce. _Disappear..._ She bounced the ball between Izuki's wide open legs as she spun around him, for he had been standing on the balls of his heels too long, not able to react quick enough. His eyes widened with surprise at the speed of her sprint. She ran down the middle of the lane and made a lay up. She looked back at Aida, as she stared at her analyzing her.

"Hmph, you can come to tryouts, but that doesn't promise you anything..." Shiroki smiled as she nodded. Aida's eyes widened, as she smiled back not expecting that reaction.

"I'm sorry coach, I underestimated her." Izuki worried about coach's punishment, he dare not look her in the eye.

"No no, that's fine, if anything she might be just what we need..." Aida smiled evilly as she was planning some thoughts in her head. _She's pretty fast, and okay with her ball handling... _"The cousin of Kiyoshi Teppei... how interesting..." Izuki stood there, confused.

A fly flew its way near him, as he swatted it away. A light bulb suddenly went off in his head.

"Ah... Mushi wa mushi suru.*" Izuki quickly pulled out his book and wrote down another pun. Aida just facepalmed as Izuki could always come up with puns at the most awkward times.

* * *

Shiroki went to go to her class, as she was assigned her seat a row away from the window near the back. As class and orientation came to a close, class was about to start. Through the first class she was smiling and unbeknownst to herself humming a tune, until she looked to her left. She did a double take, as she felt the sweat dripping down her face out of fear.

There he was! That big scary guy who applied for the basketball club!

_Wait why do I have to sit next to him! Wait, why am I even in the same class as him! Kami-sama what are you doing to me!_

Shiroki tried to still her breathing, so she grabbed her thin ponytail and slowly started to twiddle it between her fingers, and then she looked behind her and saw Kuroko in the corner seat.

_Eh.. he was here too! I swear I've looked back there and there was no one there! Why is it only in the middle of class I notice these things..._

Shiroki turned back to the board trying to focus on History...

_Only a couple more hours til basketball try outs__... just a couple more hours... Endure..._

* * *

"Yosh, everyone line up!" Shiroki tried to get a spot next to the other freshman, but she ended up being at the end of the aisle, next to whom she was now going to call the "Bakeneko"*...

"Everyone take off your shirts!"

"Eh!" Shiroki also cried out in horror as everyone else did!

"Sa, hurry up!"

Aida looked around as people began moving and taking off their shirts, till her eyes met with a horrified Shiroki's... threatening to spill over in tears at the thought of having to show her virgin skin to all these men.

Aida pulled her off from the row, "You stay here for now."

The other regulars from last year looked at the newcomer weird, save for Izuki who was the only one who recognized Shiroki.

Shiroki watched in amazement as she saw the works of Aida Riko's Scan Ability, as she starts talking with everyone about their weaknesses and strengths. _If only I was a boy... maybe she could help me out too..._

Shiroki's face turns to confusion as Aida stands in front of 'Bakeneko', not saying a word as she just stares at him, for what seems to be 2 whole minutes. Hyuga then jumps in to distract her gaze, the situation becoming awkward. Shiroki looks around, not seeing Kuroko, wondering if he ever came. _Didn't he say he'd try out too?_

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?"

"I'm right here." Aida is given quite the scare as he appears in front of her. Shiroki is also surprised, since he seemed to be right next to'Bakeneko', and that's where she was!

_Man is he invisible..._

"Umm... take off your shirt..." Kuroko takes off his shirt, but Shiroki really isn't fazed by all of this, since she grew up with 3 brothers, to which she's probably been exposed to much testosterone that she can no longer notice...

Aida's brow furrow together in what seems to be frustration... but Shiroki shrugs it off.

"Well the captain will take you from here, as I come up with tomorrow's schedule."

Aida goes over to Hyuga giving him a wink, as he smiles, but it doesn't seem to be friendly.

"Well now, we'll start with conditioning for tonight... 20 suicides right now. Line it up!"

A unanimous grown could be heard from the group.

Shiroki knew she was going to be sleeping like a log tonight...

* * *

Kuroko falls out of bed the next morning, his muscles sore from the training of yesterday. He looks out the window and sees that it's pretty cloudy out.

"Looks like it's going to rain..."

He gets ready and takes an umbrella with him as he goes off to school.

As he enters class he sees Kagami already in his seat. Thinking back, Shiroki Hikaru is also supposed to go here, Kuroko wonders what class he's been placed in.

Kuroko sits down and settles his stuff in order, until he greets Kagami. Kagami jumps with a fright.

"Don't suddenly appear out of nowhere and scare people like that!"

"It's your fault for not noticing, I've been here for 5 whole minutes..."

"It's your fault since your prescence is so weak..." Kuroko tries to glare at Kagami, but his face doesn't change at all.

Shiroki smiles at the two of them, they seem to be close, wondering if they went to the same middleschool.

The bell chimes thought, cutting off her train of thought, signaling class is starting.

* * *

"Eh it's raining today..." Aida bursts in, with an evil smile on her face. The freshman turn in fear, save for Kuroko, Kagami, and Shiroki.

"I guess we'll have a face off between the 1st years and 2nd years!"

Kagami smiles, as he looks like he's excited. Kuroko's facial expression doesn't change.

"Ah but don't think it'll be easy, these guys may have just been formed last year but they made it to the finals of the InterHigh last year."

"EHHH!" Shiroki and the other freshman have surprised looks.

Kagami just retorts back, "Well then I guess I won't have to hold back!"

Shiroki smiles at the retort, but then when she glances over at Kagami as his fighting aura is 100% ready to go, she immediately backs away from him.

Shiroki feels a hand on her shoulder, and jumps 5 feet in the air.

"It's okay Shiroki-san, Kagami-kun won't kill you... probably just heavily injure you at most." Shiroki smiles, though her left eye is twitching.

"Ah yes, that's a nice thought indeed."

Everyone lines up, as Kagami and Mitobe stand in the middle for the tip-off.

"BEGIN!" The ball is released into the air, and Kagami passes it to Kawahara, who dribbles it up the court. Shiroki is then passed the ball as Kawahara gets cornered in the corner with Koganei on him.

Shiroki backs up to the top of the key.

"What are you doing? Once you attack you don't back up!" Shiroki bounces the ball with her right hand, as she can feel a vein pulse at her forehead by Kagami's statement.

Izuki is busy guarding Furihata, leaving Hyuga on her. Hyuga is half way between the 3 point line and the free throw line, perfect distance to sprint and block her if she thought about shooting from the three point line. She lets out a slow breath, as she looks across the court. Hyuga backs up, anticipating a pass to Furihata as she lets her gaze fall on him for some time.

_Mah mah, I'm free for the shot, sorry Kuroko I don't see you..._

Shiroki lines up for the shoot, and as she releases she can see Hyuga running up to her to block, but it's too late as the ball leaves her hand. The ball goes in with a swish, but as she smiles and turns to see Aida, she isn't happy.

"You didn't even bother passing to anyone else, Shiroki-san. Are you that in love with the ball?" Kuroko says while running beside her, giving her heart a little shock from the surprise of seeing him come out of nowhere.

Shiroki smiles apologetically, as she rubs the back of her head. "I'm sorry, everyone else was being guarded... ah that reminds me! I didn't even see you, where were you?"

"How mean, I was right between Koganei-kun and Hyuga-kun." Kuroko's face and words don't match the disappointment in his words, but Shiroki apologizes.

Shiroki looks at Kagami, and smirks, while he glares back before facing the offense. The senpai's come in turn, setting up their offense. As Izuki is about to call out a play, Kuroko runs up and steals the ball, passing it to a sprinting Kagami. _Wow! He's fast! They work together really well. Is that what Kuroko meant? A shadow and a light?_ Shiroki lightly jogs behind, as the 2nd years run to defense, but it's too late as Kagami dunks it in.

The 2nd years try to pass it in again, but the freshman team has gone on man vs man defense. Hyuga passes it in to Mitobe, but it's stolen by Kagami, who dunks it in again. Hyuga tries again to Izuki, but it's back tipped by Kuroko to Shiroki, who shoots a 2-pointer. Aida looks at the three, impressed by their teamwork with what little time they've had to know each other. But she smiles creepily, as she knows the 2nd years won't give up.

The freshman made it off with a big start in the lead, until the upper classmen started to double and triple team Kagami. Shiroki could see that it was hard for him to hand the ball with 3 people on him. _Oi oi, aren't you taking it a bit too far!_

"Eh who are we to pass to now?"

"Kagami has scored almost all the points..."

The 2nd years start getting their offensive plays in, as the tides of the game change. Shiroki turns back to look at the score, with the freshman losing, and she can see Kagami losing his cool. Suddenly as she keeps her eye on the ball, it's in Kawahara's hands mysteriously.

That's when she started to notice them more clearly, the 'disappearing' passes.

_Eh... what's happening?_

As the ball was taken back in, she stood on the scoring side basket, near the three point line in the left corner, when the ball came out of nowhere and landed in her hands.

_Where did this come from?_

"What are you doing? Hurry up and move!" Shiroki could feel agitated towards Kagami's words, but she dribbled in, until Mitobe stood in front her, all 186 cm of him.

_Eh too tall! Then I guess I'll have to drive! _

Quickly driving the ball between Mitobe's legs, she also went in between, still sprinting as she went. Mitobe's eyes widened, as she went underneath him and scored a round about lay up.

Shiroki ran back to defense as Kuroko caught up with her.

"I didn't know you could attack like that, going between someone's legs."

Shiroki just smiled wiping the sweat off her brow with her short sleeve, "I guess it's a plus when your flexible." Kuroko flushed a little, but he blamed it on the game.

As the freshman score was rising, they were catching up, but time was against them, until they were one point away. Kuroko stole the ball and dribbled up the court.

"Go!" But as Kuroko shot, the ball hit the tip of the rim, and bounced out, as everyone looked in with gloom/shock.

"That's why I hate the weak!", but Shiroki is smiling as Kagami runs and dunks it in, a win for the freshman.

Aida smiles, as the 2nd years also smile. "We have one heck of a team this year, don't we Hyuga?"

"We always do coach, we always do."

* * *

After practice, Shiroki just stuffed her school uniform in her bag, preferring in staying in her practice wear, because it was a cool rainy day, and she wanted to enjoy the damp temperature. She wiped her forehead and neck with her towel, before putting it away as well.

She walked out as Kuroko was headed out, but she didn't notice him.

"Shiroki-san."

She leapt up in the air, unaware of his presence, giving out a cry.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me there..."She smiled and rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Have you ever been to Maji Burger before? I was wondering if you could spot me again, because I really wanted to drink a Vanilla Shake."

Shiroki smiled, but a vein popped on her head.

"What am I, your change purse?"

"If you want to be, I'd gladly accept."

"I wasn't being serious!"

"I was." Shiroki turned back, Kuroko's expression the same as ever.

"Does it have meat?" She waved her bag back and forth, as she peered up at the sky, it was getting cloudier.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Shiroki shoved her bag over her shoulder, as Kuroko lead the way.

* * *

"Here are your hamburgers, thank you for your purchase!" Shiroki smiled at the lady, as she took her pile of burgers and settled next to Kuroko at the table.

"Heh, you eat just as much as Kagami-kun."

"Well I am growing, so I have to eat."

Shiroki started to unwrap a hamburger, as Kuroko continued slurping his vanilla shake quietly. Shiroki was surprised when she saw another platter clatter against the table, as she saw Kagami sit opposite of them. She looked back between his pile of burgers and her own, amazed on how his was double the size. _Eh... I wonder how his wallet is able to supply him with that many..._

"Hello, Kagami-kun." Kagami immediately turned out of shock, as he hit his chest with his fist trying to force his first bite down, as he looked at Kuroko.

"Why'd you come over here and sit with me!" Shiroki frowned.

"We were here the whole time." Kagami then started to mumble about how Kuroko was some damned ghost or something...

Kagami then looked back at Kuroko out of the corner of his eye. He then tossed him a cheeseburger.

"Here, you at least deserve that for today's game." Kuroko started to unwrap the next burger, eating it. _Ehh he eats it so fast... He's stuff his cheeks like a chipmunk... So gross..._

Kagami looked over at the taller black headed dude, next to Kuroko, staring at him with disgust. _What's Kuroko doing hanging out with a girly guy like him...__  
_

"You, name?" Shiroki's eye twitched as she was about to go off how rude it was of him not to introduce himself first, but calmed herself with a short breath.

"Shiroki Hikari, nice to meet you." Shiroki just quickly stuffed her face with her hamburgers.

"Kagami Taiga, likewise." He continued eating his cheeseburgers, while he stared at Shiroki's pile. Then he turned to his drink, slightly giggling to himself.

"Wha-What?" Shiroki looked at Kagami confused as to what was funny.

"Who drinks milk with hamburgers?" Kagami started laughing. "What are you, a two-year-old."

Shiroki could feel a vein pulse on her head, but she just breathed in and out. "Well if I want to grow taller, I have to get my vitamin D don't I?"

"Just order cheeseburgers, they have all the dairy you need."

"I hate cheese, that's obviously why I got regular hamburgers."

Kagami just stared at her with shock. "Wha... What did you just say?"

Shiroki looked up at him, continued to chew away at her burger, before taking a drink from her milk. "I hate cheese."

Both Shiroki and Kuroko jumped when Kagami slammed both hands on the table.

"How can you hate cheese, it's the most delicious with a hamburger!"

"No! I hate cheese because it's a rotten form of milk, why'd someone eat that I don't know! I just know I've never tried it with a hamburger and I never will."

"NEVER TRIED IT! Well you have to eat one right now!" Kagami unwrapped his last burger, and grabbed the top of Shiroki's head and proceeded into force feeding her a cheeseburger. Shiroki grabbed his arm with both her hands, pushing back the foul wretched sandwich.

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't force someone..."

"Shut it! Eat it!"

The cheeseburger almost hit her lips, until Shiroki could only think of one thing that could stop it. She got her milk drink and chucked the liquid at Kagami. His face and clothes were now wet with the soppy liquid.

"Now look at what you made me do! I had to waste my precious milk on you!"

Shiroki tipped her cup up, no drops flowing down to her dry lips. She looked at the floor where Kagami's burger now lay, dirty and tainted. Shiroki could suddenly feel a murderous aura coming from Kagami's direction.

"That's it 1-on-1 right now!"

"Ehh?"

Kuroko sat there looking between the two, slurping the last of his vanilla shake.

"Hmm... this should be interesting." He murmured as he picked up his and Shiroki's bags as Kagami dragged Shiroki out with him to the nearest court.

* * *

Kagami tore off his jacket in such a rage, Shiroki was thinking he would tear it to pieces with the difficulty he was having.

"Okay, first one to 100 wins!"

Shiroki paled, how did he expect to last to 100 points! They had a practice game today, and conditioning the day before! Kagami bounced the ball in his right hand against the court, "You lose and you have to swear to eat 50 cheeseburgers..."

Shiroki's eye widened, as she felt a rage build inside her, who was he to decide this match held a bet or not! Like hell she was going to agree to eat 50 cheeseburgers!

Kagami continued to glare at her, as the ball bounced back between him and the ground, keeping his hype for battle up instead of calming him down, "and if you win, you can have my lunch money for the next month."

Shiroki was about to yell out hell no, until the money was mentioned.

"You said 100 points?" Kagami grinned that feral smile again.

"That's right."

"Your paycheck is so mine now." Shiroki smiled at Kagami, as she got into her defensive stance.

Kuroko sat down on the bench, as the game started, Kagami charging in, quickly passing by Shiroki. She ran up behind, went to tip the ball, but he crossed it over, but he stood in place as he crossed over, so Shiroki ran in front of him, dropping quickly back into her defensive stance. Kagami pulled up the ball, as he jumped for the shot.

Shiroki also jumped as she slightly felt her finger tips touch the ball in mid flight. The ball rushed around the hoop in a circle formation before falling in.

"That's one for me." Kagami smiled. Shiroki looked at the basketball, before picking it up and passing it to Kagami. She smiled a friendly smile at him.

"You still have 99 to go..."

Kuroko stayed with them the whole entire time, amazed at how much energy they still had. With the score 78 to 85, in favor of Kagami, Shiroki could see the signs of fatigue on herself, but also on Kagami.

"It's almost 10:00, you two sure you shouldn't head home by now..." Kuroko had now put on Kagami's jacket, because it had gotten cold out.

She sure wasn't going to have him back out now, not when they had come this far.

"You can go home Kagami, just know you won't live it down, backing out from this match. I had better receive payment for your forfeit."

Kagami continued dribbling the ball.

"Haa? What are you talking about? If _you_ want to leave, then go ahead by all means, just know tomorrow you are going to have dinner with cheeseburgers, 50 of 'em that is."

Kuroko sighed, surprised at Kagami's and Shiroki's tenacity to continue playing. _Like a tiger and wolf fighting over the same scrap of meat..._

Shiroki wiped her brow with her shoulder, as Kagami charged forward. She stood firm, ready for him to crossover. _Left or right... which direction are you going?_ Shiroki and Kagami met in a dead lock with their eyes, until Kagami's eyes started to close. Shiroki's widened. _Ehh! Don't tell me your going to just fall asleep like that! Wait! Kagami!_

Kuroko slightly flinched, as Kagami rammed into Shiroki.

"Ku-Kuroko-san, sa-save me..." Shiroki could barely breath with this big lug on her. Kuroko got up and helped push him off, but it took quite a while, in which Shiroki was surely thinking she would suffocate. Kuroko gave a swift hit to Kagami's head, as he woke up with a shock. Shiroki just wondered why Kuroko didn't do that in the first place.

"We are going to save this game for later, ball possession Kagami, score 85 to 78. Both of you need to get rest, so go home tonight, I am going to leave, and so are the two of you, understand?" Kagami and Shiroki felt a chill go down their spine, as Kuroko's facial expression didn't change, but they could hear the slight undertones of rage beneath that calm tenor voice. Both Kagami and Shiroki nodded their heads, as Kuroko picked up his stuff and left for home.

Both turned to each other with a glare, before they both hmpfed and looked in opposite directions. Shiroki went to go pick up her bag, which was situated right next to Kagami's, he didn't bother getting up, because he didn't want to be close to an idiot who said they disliked cheeseburger but hadn't even tried one. Shiroki tossed the jacket and bag to Kagami, as he caught both.

"I don't want you getting mugged while falling asleep on the way home, and then having your parents blame it on me, so I'll walk you to your house a bit of the ways. We'll finish this tomorrow..." Shiroki slung her bag over her shoulder as Kagami started to get up.

"No need, I live by myself."

Shiroki just gritted her teeth. "Ch, no wonder your so hard to get along with, bet they taught you zip zero about manners."

"Same could go for you, but with me they didn't even try." Shiroki could see a deeper emotion behind Kagami's eyes, and it wasn't a pretty one, she knew she definitely had stepped on a land mine.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that about your parents." Shiroki added a bow, to Kagami's surprise.

"Ah, don't lower your head, hurry and get up." Kagami grabbed Shiroki by his thin tail of hair on the nape of her neck, pulling her until she was standing straight up.

"Owowowowowow..." She rubbed the back of her head. Shiroki just grabbed her stuff and started to walk home. She kept walking until she noticed she was following Kagami. _Weird, this is the way I go home..._

Kagami just put on his jacket and held his bag in his right hand. He slowly shuffled/walked in front of her. She kept her pace slow, wondering why the hell Kagami was going this way and also wondering why the hell she was following him. Kagami seemed to slowly come to a stand still, before falling backward. Shiroki quickly ran forward to try and catch him, but the back of his head and the front of her's collided into a loud thwack.

Both fell to the ground nursing their injuries.

"Owow... Oi! What are you doing following me? Didn't I already tell you, you can go home."

Shiroki rubbed her head. "I am going home! I don't understand why your also headed this way, Kagami-san."

Kagami looked at her weird, "Oi, drop the san, it's too strange."

Shiroki rolled her eyes, really was title more important then what in the world was going on.

"Ja... Kagami-kun, since we're going to same way, it wouldn't be too weird to walk together until we split up, ne?" Shiroki rubbed her head.

Kagami just sighed. "Mah I guess so."

They both got up and started walking, it being awkward since they didn't know what to talk about.

"So... what got you into basketball?" Shiroki peered on at Kagami from her peripheral vision.

"Don't want to talk about..." Shiroki let out a sigh, noticing how hard it was to get along with this guy... but he seemed okay with Kuroko. Was it something that was wrong with her?

"Ne, why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you..." Kagami looked at Shiroki, wondering why the hell he just couldn't let them walk in peace.

"So the last 5 hours of intense basketball play wasn't hate?" Shiroki stared at Kagami with a look of disbelief.

Kagami stared back at Shiroki. "Yup, it was anger."

"What did I do to rile you up so bad." Shiroki truly looked confused, but Kagami wasn't going to back down.

"You insulted my favorite meal without having even tried it." Kagami glared at Shiroki, who just looked to her left.

"Ch, I haven't tried it because I know I won't like it..."

"That's not true! People can hate tomatoes, but they love it in sandwiches... or other bizzarre things you can think of." Shiroki scoffed.

"Are you that intent on me eating a cheeseburger?"

"Yup." Kagami rolled his bag to his back, as his two hands latched onto the handle right behind his head. They both started climbing stairs and before they realized it, they were right in front of Kagami's house.

"You followed me home, even though you said we should split up." But Kagami started to look confused as Shiroki had a panicked look on her face.

"No... that's not true..." She stepped a few more steps until she came to the door right next to Kagami's. Kagami also looked horrified.

"You can't be serious..."

Shiroki took out her key, and audibly gulped as she put it into the slot and it turned with a click. Kagami quickly entered his room without so much as looking back, as Shiroki was on her hands and knees, depression lines hanging on her head as her face was no longer seen, just the expression of doom and gloom on her brow.

_Why... WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE NEXT TO HIM!_

Shiroki snuck quietly into the apartment, as she saw her aunt sleeping at the table...

_Oh I'm going to get a huge scolding tomorrow, when she asks where I' have been..._

Shiroki quickly went to her set up room, the guest room, as she got a towel to go take a bath. She started the water flow, and peeked out to the kitchen her aunt still asleep. She was really glad she didn't have to room with Teppei-kun's parents, but now she thought she might change her mind and ask...

She crept back into the bathroom. The water was at the right level and temperature, so she climbed in enjoying the feeling against her tired muscles.

"Ah... I'm tired..." Shiroki perked up, when she heard that familiar masculine voice say the exact words in her head... _Matte... you can't be serious..._

"Really who does that brat Shiroki think he is, insulting cheeseburgers..." Shiroki sunk her head half way into the water as she made a furious load of bubbles of wrath and rage... Seriously Kagami has to ruin her bath time too! She quickly washed herself and got ready for bed, as she crawled into her futon.

"Remember Hikaru, it's for the money, you are going to get paid for the time you put into this... no need to get head over heels over some stupid drama...

She pulled out her cellphone as she heard it chirping, alerting her of a new text message. She looked at the blue glinted screen, reading Kuroko Tetsuya.

**_Did you make it back home? If you and Kagami-kun are still playing basketball, I'll show both of you up in practice tomorrow..._**

_Nah, I'm home, and so is Kagami. If you really need proof I can send it to you in the morning, since I live next to him..._

_**Really? What a coincidence, just like how you and I met that day in the summer. Fate must be very kind to you.**_

_You really think so? Well, I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep._

_**Okay. Remember to bang on Kagami-kun's door for me tomorrow morning, he probably won't wake up from his alarm.**_

Shiroki closed her cellphone, and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relax herself to sleep. _Oyasumi, Hikaru..._

* * *

Shiroki woke up to a loud sound, which seemed to be coming form the other side of the wall. _What could it be... it's not our apartment it's coming from... Kagami... that bastard..._

Shiroki put her ear up to the wall, and knew exactly what that sound was. Her fist balled up, as she heard another loud ear blasting snore come from the other side of the wall.

Shiroki pulled her pillow up around her ears, trying to block it out. _There's no way I'll live through this week!_

Shiroki never got sleep, though she did get a ringing in her ears, which helped block out her aunt's rant. Her uncle had already gone to work, so she didn't have to go through him to exit the house thankfully.

She slowly passed by Kagami's door, glaring at it, for he was the reason she couldn't sleep last night. She brought her foot back and started to repeatedly kick the door. She could hear a loud sound coming from inside, as she heard a cry of pain, satisfied that he fell out of bed. She quickly ran down the stairs before he could come out and see her.

_Well off to school I go!_

* * *

"Can you believe it Kuroko, some bastard just came banging on my door, and when I answer it, there's no one there!" Kagami mumbled angrily under his breath.

Of course Shiroki had already told Kuroko what had happened over the phone while she was walking to school, Shiroki was thankful that Kuroko's expression couldn't falter, because if it was the other way around between the two of them, well... Shiroki was like an open book.

Shiroki continued reading at her desk, wondering why Kuroko had insisted that he call her Kuroko-kun over the phone... kun and san were practically the same right? Maybe it was a japanese culture thing that she had missed out on or forgotten when she had left for a couple years...

"I'm sorry to hear that Kagami, but at least you got up in time for school."

Kagami just turned back around in his seat, as he laid his head in his arms.

Shiroki leaned her head against her hand that was propped up, feeling sleepiness get the best of her.

_I wonder when our first game..._

All three of them fell asleep in class, but only Kagami got yelled at, for Kuroko went unnoticed, and Shiroki's posture seemed like she was reading her book, while in fact she was knocked out just as bad as the other two.

* * *

As the bell chimed, signaling break, she saw Kagami leave and noticed Kuroko was no longer there as well. _Heh, both are off to an early start... I know! I'll go ask Aida when our first game is... then maybe I could get some extra practice with Kuroko... He's not the best, but his abilities are impressive no doubt..._

Shiroki went to go visit Aida, asking when their first game would be.

"What are you talking about? You haven't even joined the club yet..."

"EH!"

"Relax, geez Kuroko and Kagami already came in asking the same thing, all three of you are too hyped up about this..." Shiroki didn't know whether to be proud or ashamed...

Aida passed her a piece of paper for the club that she needed to fill out.

"Well we have an initiation before you get into the club, so be here Monday morning, 8:40, at the rooftop."

"Okay..." Shiroki shuffled back to class, as Kagami and Kuroko also came in with the slips of paper she was given as well.

Shiroki quickly stuffed her's in her bag, as class began.

* * *

Monday morning came, and being out on the rooftop in PE clothes was not fun. Shiroki shivered against the cool breeze of the morning, hoping for the sun rays to hurry up and heat the air up.

"So is everyone here?" Aida looked around at her new prospects. She had made them change into their practice uniforms, because Aida thought it was more convenient if Shiroki's gender wasn't given out, to prevent drama and what not within the club.

"So every year, we have you declare your commitment to the club on the roof top, if you fail, you have to strip naked and confess to the one you love!"

Everyone looked a bit freaked, save for Kagami and Kuroko.

"Ch, this is easy."

Kagami jumped up on top of the safety rail. He then took in a deep breath before shouting.

"CLASS 1 - B, SEAT 8, KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE "GENERATION OF MIRACLES" AND BECOME NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"

Hyuga Junpei just face palmed and shook his head. _There not doing this again are they..._

"So who's next?" Aida viewed the team, she kinda hoped this wouldn't scare away Shiroki, but her eyes widened as she saw a grin break out, as Kagami got off the railing.

"I'll go. Though I can't say mine will be any better, but I think it's still good." Aida nodded, as Shiroki gripped the rail and pulled her self up to stand on top of it. She took a deep breath and let it out, and then stilled to take another.

"CLASS 1 - B, SHIROKI HIKARU! I WILL BREAK HANAMIYA MAKOTO'S DIGNITY AND PRIDE IN BASKETBALL, I WILL MAKE HIM REGRET THE DAY HE PLAYED SEIRIN IN THE FINALS MATCH LAST YEAR!"

The 2nd years and Aida all were shocked by the statement, but Aida smiled, as Shiroki came down from the railing. The other three made their commitments as well.

"Coach, is it okay if I use this?" Aida jumped up from the small heart attack, but then saw Kuroko with a mega phone. "My voice isn't that loud."

Aida just nodded, "Sure you can." Kuroko went to the railing and was about to speak into it until the door crashed open.

Faculty and staff were there to halt the shenanigans of the basketball team again, furious as ever! "The basketball club again!"

Aida quickly retorted, "There fast this year!"

After all of them were scolded, the freshman changed back to their uniforms, Shiroki got to class first, and she saw Kagami and Kuroko walk in. _I wonder what Kuroko's commitment confession was..._

The next day when they looked out the window and saw the big message, "I will make you number one in japan." Shiroki looked down from the window and smiled, knowing that was Kuroko's answer.

* * *

Hyuga Junpei was working with team practice, as he passed the ball with Izuki. He then saw Kagami come in, passing by Kuroko and Shiroki who were doing stretches.

"Hey, what happened to the coach? I know she was supposed to look for an opponent for a practice match, but..."

"She came back already, it seems she's just skipping practice. Seems like she found a team."

Hyuga dropped the ball as his face exploded with anger and gloom. "She's skipping practice?!"

He then turned to the whole gym, as everyone's eyes were on him.

"You'd better be ready, everyone! If that girl is skipping practice, that means... our next opponent is quite the dangerous one."

Kuroko turned and saw the coach skipping happily past the door, whilst humming a nice tune.

"Ah coach... welcome back."

She skipped backwards as she hung on the door frame.

"I'm back!~ Sorry I'll get changed immediately! Ah just a heads up, I got a match ready with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'~"

"WHAT?!"

"SERIOUSLY!"

Kuroko's facial expression didn't change, as Kagami smiled an excited grin, and everyone else was in shock.

"Neh Kuroko-kun, is the Generation of Miracles that awesome?" Shiroki leaned back to help Kuroko stretch.

"I only knew them in middle school, so I don't know how strong they are now..." Kuroko likewise leaned back, helping Shiroki stretch.

"Ah... Well I guess in the next game we will be able to found out, ne?" Shiroki smiled, to which Kuroko couldn't see, but definitely feel the jovial feeling she was giving off.

For practice they mostly practiced ball-handling, Kuroko's was terrible, while Kagami sucked with his left hand, but Shiroki was above average with both, though it wasn't superb.

"Oi, how'd you get so good with your left hand?" Kagami glared at Shiroki.

"Ah see this?" Shiroki turned to her right arm, to which there was a scar on the inside.

"I broke my arm a while back, so I had to do everything with my left, didn't help that it kept on having to be re-fixed because my body was growing so it'd re-heal weird. Hurt so bad when they have to break it and fit it again." Both Kagami and Kuroko paled at the thought.

Shiroki continued dribbling with her left hand, as Kagami stared with jealously, Shiroki was smiling to herself, loving every second of it. Kuroko came from behind and back tipped it.

"Eh? Ah I must've lost it, hold on I'll be right back." Shiroki ran to go get the ball as it rolled away.

Kagami muttered under his breath as Shiroki ran to the other side of the court.

"Thanks Kuroko, I couldn't stand seeing that showoff..."

"Who said I did it for you, Kagami-kun." Kagami just stared at Kuroko, who was looking towards Shiroki's way, as she dribbled it up back to them.

"You should try getting along with him, he's a nice guy, Kagami-kun."

"Oh so that's why you hit away, to tell me to get along with the guy who rudely..."

"Kagami-kun you are so childish, holding on a grudge over the opinion of a cheeseburger." Kagami gruffed, as he turned back to Shiroki, who had made her way back now.

"Next passing!"

Kuroko definitely excelled in this drill, though Kagami and Shiroki were pretty average, Kagami proved to be better, though she didn't want to admit that Kagami was better than her in anything.

"Next shooting!" Shiroki smiled as she made another 3 pointer, but Hyuga started to come over and correct her, saying she was preparing too long for the shot.

"Hai, I'll work on a quicker-release!" She watched as Kagami made another dunk, and Hyuga quickly ran over, telling him to knock off the rough housing before his strength would break the equipment. He turned back to Shiroki smirking. She looked away, glaring at her own basket. _Ch as if... as if your better at shooting than me! You suck at three pointers!_

She turned over to Kuroko, who seemed to be fine, though shot after shot she could see he wasn't going to get anywhere. As the senpais were busy giving corrections she quickly scooted over to Kuroko.

"Psst, do you need some help?" She caught the airball that Kuroko had thrown, and then bounce passed it back to him.

"It's okay, I know my limits." He went for the shot again, but just hit the backboard and came back at him. Shiroki was amazed that his shots were going everywhere.

"You sure do have a talent." Kuroko held the ball before shooting it.

"Hmm? What does that mean?" Shiroki quickly shook her hands, thinking Kuroko misunderstood her.

"Ah I didn't mean it as an insult or anything, I mean...", she knew she would have to quickly change the subject, otherwise she could hurt Kuroko's feelings.

"I mean you have a talent for basketball, even though you can't make a basket... your tenacity, passing, and spirit make up for it." She smiled, whilst twiddling her hands behind her back, hoping Kuroko wasn't offended.

"Even I knew that, Shiroki-san." He continued to shoot.

"Ah so... Well I guess I'll go back to shooting."

"Shiroki-san."

"Hai?"

"Thank you for the effort of trying to help me." Kuroko didn't look at her, but she smiled anyway.

"Also..."

"Hai, Kuroko-kun."

"You smile way too much." Shiroki's smile flinched as she hunched back over to her basket to shoot. _What... is it bad for someone to smile a lot? What if it's because they think I'm faking a smile! No way?! There's no way I could do that, I'm actually happy when I smile!  
_

Shiroki shot the ball from the free throw line, but it missed.

"Ch."

"Eh, looks like your shots have lost their fire... or maybe it was all just luck..." Shiroki turned around to Kagami, looking down at her, as he shot from behind her and it went in.

"That's how you do it." He smirked.

"What do you want?" Shiroki rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"Captain says pair up, he paired me up with you." Shiroki leaned to the side to get a view of Kuroko, where he was paired up with Izuki.

_Eh... Kuroko-kun why did you abandon me..._ Shiroki slightly sulked, before looking back up at the Bakeneko.

Kagami continued to stare down. Shiroki picked up a ball. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"1-on-1" Kagami's feral grin came back. "Do you want to finish up what we started the other night?"

Shiroki tossed him the ball. "Of course, it was your possession right, 85 to 78, right?"

"That's right... here I go!" Kagami came dribbling down the right, just as Shiroki expected, since she now knew he wasn't a good dribbler with his left hand. She stood in front of the path he was driving down, as she then side stepped as if letting him pass. Kagami was confused, but continued to drive, but she spun round behind him, tipping the ball away from him as he dribbled. She quickly grabbed the steal and went to the top of the key.

"Ch, it's too predictable if you keep on doing the same thing over and over." Kagami chided her, as she stood near the three point line.

Shiroki dribbled the ball, as Kagami got down in his defensive stance. "Oh, like your one to talk... and what is it that I keep doing over and over?" Shiroki questioned, as she bounced the ball back and forth between her left and right hand.

"Going to the top of the key." Kagami sprinted forward, catching Shiroki off guard.

_What? You wouldn't normally guard someone so close when they're so far away! Ja, then the next decision should be to drive around!_

Shiroki dribbled with her left, as she headed down the side of the key, but Kagami was fast blocking her off, she spun off her back heel heading towards the middle, but there he was again?!

_What's going on!?_

"You haven't seemed to notice, but your not as fast with the ball, as I am without it..." Shiroki clicked her tongue in disgust.

"Ja, then if I can't get around..." Shiroki dribbled quickly sprinting towards Kagami, his eyes widened as he imagined the last time they collided.

"Then I'll have to go through you..." Shiroki dribbled underneath Kagami, as he turned back, his eyes wide with surprise and anger. _Damn it, I should have seen it coming!_

Shiroki layed up the ball down the middle. "79 to 85 now, right?" Shiroki smirked, as Kagami glared at her.

The rest of practice they kept playing, even after everyone left. Kuroko came back in, seeing the sweat pouring off of them, as they continued playing one-on-one...

"Practice is over already." Kuroko sat down on the side of the court as Shiroki and Kagami kept playing, Shiroki scoring this time.

"Shit! Stop distracting me Kuroko! Now it's 98 to 99! All he needs now is one more point!" Kagami gritted his teeth, his legs were killing him, his stomach growling for food, his arms aching... there was no way he'd lose and have to give his lunch money to this... this... CHEESBURGER HATER!

"Ne, Kuroko-kun, what are you doing here anyway?" Shiroki tucked the ball underneath her arm, as she wiped her brow with her shoulder.

"Going to ask you to spot me again."

Shiroki's eye twitched. "Again? Don't you carry any money on you?"

Kuroko nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Shiroki dribbled the ball, as Kagami got back into his defensive stance. She quickly chucked the ball against the back board, as it rebounded off, the sound surprising Kagami and Kuroko. She quickly got the rebound, as she stood in the corner, preparing her shot. She breathed in and out, as she could hear Kagami running forward to block. She shot the ball, but her eyes widened as Kagami jumped up, but he had jumped way too soon, so why was he still rising?! He blocked the shot and brought it back down, going in for the lay up, since the ball didn't hit the rim. (A/R NOTE: half court rules of basketball... pm me if you don't understand... :b)

"Oh no!" Shiroki ran forward, before tipping the ball. The ball went out of bounds, as Kagami went to the top of the key, getting ready to go on offense.

Kagami charged forward, but Shiroki just stood straight up, as if she was letting him win this game. He gritted his teeth in anger, at this guy's audacity to just give up in the middle of the game! But as he came up to the lay up, Shiroki was right behind him, and hit the ball with one hand, as Kagami was shooting it with one.

Shiroki smiled, already knowing the ball was going to roll away, as she fell back down to the ground faster than Kagami. She quickly rounded the ball in her hands, as she shot it off from the far side of the court away from where Kagami was standing. She let out her breath she was holding as she released and it went in with a swish sound, as ball met net.

"Yatte! I win!" Shiroki jumped up and down with joy, as Kagami stared back.

"Then let's go to Maji burger as congratulation party." Kuroko suggested.

"But I'm the one who's paying, so I don't understand how it is a congratulation party..." Shiroki was already off to get her stuff, but Kagami was still standing there in disbelief. She felt bad for the guy, because hey who'd want to lose a month's worth of lunch money.

"Oi, Kagami-kun!" He turned back glaring at her, waiting for Shiroki to gloat about her winnings.

"Hurry up and change, you should come with us." Shiroki smiled that beaming smile, and Kagami's eyes widened. Shiroki ran off to get her stuff, while Kuroko patted Kagami on the back.

"See, I told you he was a nice guy." Kagami blushed before clicking his tongue.

"I still don't like him." Kuroko let out a sigh as his face became gloomy at that statement.

They had a nice time at Maji burger, though Shiroki did complain too much about Kagami's appetite, as he also once again tried making Shiroki eat a cheeseburger, by switching her last burger with a cheeseburger and eating hers, causing a fight to break out and them getting kicked out for the day.

They walked Kuroko home, as they jovially talked about the next game, wondering who they were up against.

It was awkward when Kagami and Shiroki were walking home, seeing as how they were right next to each...

Kagami let out a sigh of relief as he quickly took out his key to get inside his house quickly.

"Good night, Kagami-kun, see you tomorrow." Kagami was surprised at the farewell, and went to say the same thing when he noticed Shiroki was already gone.

"Ch, gone before I can even get a word out." Shiroki quickly got the bath ready, hopefully Kagami wouldn't be able to interrupt her again!

She planned going to bed early tonight so she could at least get some sleep before the noisy tiger next door could wake her with his snoring...

_Ah my highschool life is going to be interesting... Oyasumi Hikaru..._

* * *

"Hey, isn't this magazine back from when the Kiseki no Sedai were in middle school?" Other members peered over Izuki's shoulder to look at the paper object.

"Ah it is, say Kuroko, why aren't you mentioned in it?"

"Ah someone did come for me, but they forgot about me." The other members started to cry all thinking 'How painful...'

Shiroki was early in the gym, shooting to practice her accuracy. The others came out changed.

"So let's start stretches!" Shiroki went and found Kawahara had no partner, since Kuroko and Kagami were partners today.

The sky was beautiful that day, with a few wavering clouds. Outside the gym a figure in a grey uniform strode on in. Obviously from another school, he stood out like a daisy dandelion in a patch of grass.

"Ohh, so this is Seirin. Pretty nice, expected of a new school." His eyes wandered around the building and environment, already his feet heading towards the gym.

Soon girls started to stop and stare at the handsome blonde haired man, with chestnut liquidy eyes that could turn the girls into melted butter.

"Hey wait... isn't that guy a model?" A girl tugged on her friend's sleeve whispering under her breathe. "Eh.. really? Let's follow him."

Hyuga had the gym floor cleaned and cleared, as he stood in the middle the team surrounding him.

"Okay Kagami, Shiroki, Koganei, Kuroko, and Tsuchida on one team. I, Izuki, Mitobe, Kawahara and Fukuda on the other!"

Mitobe and Kagami lined up for the toss up, which Kagami easily got as he easily dribbled. He passed to Kuroko, who passed to Shiroki, she dribbled being blocked by Mitobe.

_I guess the same trick won't work on him twice..._ As she noticed Mitobe's stance had change and become more narrow between his legs.

She pass it back to Kagami, who stood in front of Izuki. He charged in crossovering to go for a lay up, but Izuki wasn't done! That's when Kagami did a lightning fast cut towards the middle and dunked it in.

Shiroki was even shocked. _Wow he improved so much... in less than a week he came up with a killer move..._

Shiroki backed up on defense, but started to get confused when she started to look at the walls, seeing a lot of girls in the gym.

She then saw Aida stride in. "We have a practice match against Kaijo next week!"

Shiroki smiled, but she turned around and saw the shocked expressions of everyone else.

"What's wrong? Isn't a practice game going to be nice! We'll finally have someone to compete against with our skills!"

Shiroki shot out a beaming smile, something everyone was wondering if she had gone crazy. Kise was signing some autographs, but he stared at wonder at this kid. _Who is he? He must be an idiot, thinking to be happy over a victory that isn't going to happen..._ He stared at the smile on the kid's face, as if he seemed to remember it from somewhere.

"Eh, why is there such a crowd of girls here?" Shiroki also looked about, as the number seemed to have doubled in size.

"Mah... I didn't come here to do this..." Shiroki looked at Kuroko and then towards the blonde fellow, he was wearing a different uniform and was signing autographs for the girls, who were completely hypnotized and love struck.

"It has been a while, Kise Ryouta." Kuroko continued to look at Kise, as Kise gave him a faint wave.

"Can you give me a couple minutes here?" Soon he had signed a couple more autographs, before turning down the rest of the girls politely.

Kise looked at Kuroko for some time, before casting his gaze at Shiroki, looking at her quizically. Shiroki had the ball tucked under her arm, and was standing next to Kuroko.

Shiroki bent closer to Kuroko, as she whispered in his ear.

"Who's Kise Ryouta?"

"He's one of the Generation of Miracles." Shiroki's eyes widened with shock, so this guy was ex-teammates with Kuroko.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah," He leapt down from the stage area of the gym, as he made his way over. "when I heard the next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that was the team Kurokocchi joined. So I came to say hi. Since we were the ones who got along best in middle school, right?" He turned to Kuroko with a smile.

"Not particularly." Kuroko's expression didn't change.

Kise's face started to spill over with tears. "So mean!"

The others were reading the article on him, on how he was model, but he also only started playing his first time in middleschool.

"Eh you picked up basketball in middleschool?!" Shiroki was shocked.

"Oh the Article was only exaggerating!" Kise held up his hands and shook them vigorously. He then started to scratch the back of his head, with an awkward smile.

"I'm glad I was called one of the "Generation of Miracles", but, in other words, that just means I was the weakest of the bunch." Shiroki looked puzzled, how could the generation of miracles be weak? Even she a foreigner had heard of them.

Kise turned to Kuroko, "That's why Kurokocchi and I were picked on often, right?"

Kuroko's expression didn't change, "I wasn't particularly picked on." Kise's eyes then rained tears again as his face was shocked, "Eh! I was the only one then?"

Shiroki kinda wanted to giggle at the interactions, but she felt bad because Kise was really losing face here with Kuroko...

"Mah Mah, even if you consider yourself weak amongst the Kiseki no Sedai, it doesn't mean that you aren't strong." Shiroki gave a reassuring smile. Kise's tears disappeared, as he also smiled.

"Wow, Kurokocchi you have a nice friend, I was only planning on taking you back with me, but can we take him too?"

Shiroki and the rest of the team's face went shocked.

_Eh, take Kuroko-kun back! What in the world does he mean!_

* * *

Mushi wa mushi suru = Ignore the bug(s) {or so I'm told .}

*Bakeneko = Demon Cat (nickname for Kagami)

So should I continue? or throw into the depths of hell's fire never to be read again?

I do wish to note that this will slightly/not follow the series aka wins and losses and stuff... Who knows they are maybe strong enough to beat Aomine but not enough to beat Kise :b okay just kidding, it's cause Kise's my fav... I don't want him to lose anymore T-T

but enough of that so the next match is Kaijo vs Seirin

So I want you to leave behind your vote of who should win?!

Just send a pm or leave a review...

Well to be honest your voting doesn't really count for not... because I already wrote the chapter

I'm evil like that :b

I do appreciate reviews though!

Also do bear with any grammar/spelling/etc problems as I don't have a beta-reader for this .

Well leave a review as to how I'm doing so far :D

PREVIEW FOR NEXT TIME:

_"What do you mean Kiseki no Sedai?"_

_"They were the team that I was on with during middleschool, where they cared nothing about basketball, all they wanted was victory."_

_"Well I ain't playing basketball to lose, Kuroko." Shiroki elbowed Kagami in the ribs. "Shh, let Kuroko-san finish."_

_"So we're going up against Kise Ryouta, he started playing basketball in middleschool right when he joined, but he's good at copying others, that's his special skill. Also Shiroki-kun, I thought I told you to call me Kuroko-kun and to not add san."_

_"Hai, I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun."_

_"So what does Kise Ryouta have anything to do with Kaijo?" Kagami wondering why the hell they were going over this generation of miracles._

_"That's the school he went to go join." Kuroko stared at the both of them as Kagami face split into a feral smile, and Shiroki smiled awkwardly... wondering why the hell their first game was against a bunch of monsters in basketball..._


	2. Chapter 2

Yo again :D I just wanted to thank my reviewers!

**Reiicchi**: _You helped a lot with your points on the story, so I reviewed and even added more . Wah hopefully it's not getting too long, but yah I'll probably still have to edit it, because even when I re-read it, I find small mistakes... I'm really sorry *bows*_

**Xxdreamergirl96xX**: _Aww thank you for your support! *bows* I really appreciate it!_

**MikoSasesko**: _The reason they haven't found out yet, is because they haven't talked to Shiroki while she is wearing her school uniform... They've only seen her in casual/practice clothes, to which her style is pretty boyish... Plus an oblivious Kagami and Kuroko are always fun to write :D You'll see more on it in this chapter..._

**Last time on Kuroko no Basuke (Kiyoshi's Bribe Style!)**

_"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Shiroki Hikaru, height: 173 cm, weight: 60 kg, age: 16, Birth: April 4th, my sign Aries, and my blood type is AB!"_

_The boy continued to stare at her with a blank face. This... This guy, what's up with his gaze?_

_"I want to join the basketball club."_

_"NEVER TRIED IT! Well you have to eat one right now!" Kagami unwrapped his last burger, and grabbed the top of Shiroki's head and proceeded into force feeding her a cheeseburger. Shiroki grabbed his arm with both her hands, pushing back the foul wretched sandwich._

_ "We have a practice match against Kaijo next week!"_

_"It has been a while, Kise Ryouta."_

Author note: Yah I just love these scenes the quotes are from for some reason . Well anyways enjoy the update :D

* * *

Shiroki stares between Kuroko and Kise, astonished at the announcement that Kise was going to take Kuroko back.

Kise smiles, "I really have lots of respect for you Kurokocchi! You shouldn't waste your talent here, so how bout it?"

Kise looks optimistically expectant on a yes from Kuroko. Shiroki looks worried as she peers back from Kuroko to Kise.

Kuroko peers at Shiroki out of his peripheral vision. He turns his gaze back to Kise. Kise looks wearily between Kuroko and Shiroki, wondering what was going on between the two of them.

"I am honored that you think about me this way."

Shiroki's eyes widen in surprise at Kuroko's words. _Impossible... Kuroko you wouldn't just give up on us like that would you?_ Shiroki shakes her head, trying to cast out her doubtful thoughts. She looks between Kise and Kuroko, as Kise smiles waiting for his next words.

Kuroko folds his hands in front of him, before bowing. "I'm sorry Kise, but I must humbly refuse that proposal."

Kise breaks out into tears again, "Doesn't that sound weird in that context!?"

Suddenly a ball flies at Kise. He is caught by surprise, but he easily grips the ball. Everyone turns to see where it had come from, and there Kagami was standing.

"Oi Ikemen-kun, how bout you be my opponent for while, since you came all the way down here."

Shiroki's spine tingles with a chill as Kagami's expression becomes 'excited' or really filled with a basket/blood lust to play with Kise.

"Hmm... alright, as thanks for showing me something good earlier, I guess I'll play against you."

Everyone backs up to the half court line, as Kise and Kagami get ready to face off. Kise's jacket slides off and falls to the ground, as he loosens his arms a bit from the constrictive confines it had been placed under for almost the whole day.

Shiroki wonders how Kagami is going to fair against a 'Generation of Miracles' player.

"This might be bad..." Shiroki looks at Kuroko, as he focuses on the game ahead.

_Bad... why would it be bad... Kagami-kun is the strongest player out of all of us... Kise-san admitted to being pretty weak being compared to the Kiseki no Sedai... _

Shiroki turns her gaze back at Kise, as he starts to dribble the ball. _Just what might happen I wonder..._

Kise drives forward, towards the right part of the key, going for a lay up, but Kagami keeps up with him. Shiroki notes how fast Kise is, and his ball handling is pretty good. Shiroki's eyes widen as she sees Kise make the exact same cut towards the basket just as Kagami did early!

_But... Kagami just did that move minutes earlier!_

She turns back to Kuroko, but his expression had not changed. She quickly casts her sight back at the 'Generation of Miracles' strength.

Kise jumps to dunk, but Kagami reacts quickly, jumping to block it. Shiroki's fist clenchs, in expectation of the ball being smacked away.

_Even the Kiseki no Sedai can't keep up with Kagami!_

But her face stills to a shock, as the ball goes through the net, and Kagami falls to the floor.

_That's... so... impossible... Even the speed and power was greater than Kagami's, he didn't just copy it, he made it his own style..._

Kise lets go of the rim, as he landed on both feet turning towards Kuroko.

"See Kurokocchi, you should come and play basketball with me. I'm stronger than your ace, right?"

Kagami grits his teeth at that remark.

"On top of that, this isn't like you joining some new school with no record of victory. Wasn't winning everything to you? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?"

Kuroko just stands there, expressionless as ever. "My way of thinking has changed. More importantly I already made a promise with Kagami-kun, a promise to defeat the Kiseki no Sedai."

Kise's eyes widen with shock at Kuroko's statement.

Shiroki steps on over to Kagami, pulling him up, before pushing him back towards Kuroko. She can see the killing intent in his eyes, and she doesn't feel like chancing Kagami attacking Kise.

Kise's face falters a bit, as if he looks annoyed. "Oi, Kurokocchi, it isn't like you to make jokes..."

Kagami makes it over to Kuroko, reaching out to him, as he grips the top of Kuroko's head, "Oi, Kuroko, don't go stealing my lines."

Everyone turns back to continue practice, but Kuroko turns back to give Kise a few more parting words. "The fact that I'm no good with jokes hasn't changed, I'm serious, Kise-kun."

Kise picks up his jacket, before glancing back at Kuroko as he left. "Then, we'll meet up again soon, and I'll show you it's impossible for you to beat the 'Generation of Miracles' on your own..." Kise murmurs under his breath.

* * *

Shiroki throws herself against the bench, as she rests, while Kuroko goes up next to practice 1-on-1 with Kagami. Shiroki's whole entire body aches with an annoying pain, her stomach threatening to spill out monster growls from her hunger, and she can barely lift a finger. She stares on back, feeling even more tired just watching for a couple minutes, as Kuroko plays Kagami, but is getting beat down pretty badly. _Doesn't that guy ever calm down?_

"Isn't it about time to... I don't know, go eat?" Shiroki suggests, not really understanding how to communicate with Kagami.

Kagami dunks the ball in, as Kuroko just stands there with his hands raised to block the shot.

"Our next game is with Kaijo! I have to train in order to defeat Kise!"

Shiroki just leans back further on the bench, not caring about her posture. _How can he handle practice and even extra training on the courts..._ Shiroki's eyes widen as she sees Kuroko sway back and forth, as if he is about to pass out.

Shiroki dashes forward, as she catches Kuroko by the shoulder. He looks stunned for a bit, before regaining his senses.

"Uwah... that was close..."

Kuroko straightens himself up, nodding his head in thanks to Shiroki. Shiroki turns to Kagami.

"It's been a tiring day, why don't we head on home..."

Kagami just stares at Shiroki like she is the biggest idiot on the planet. "Haven't you been hearing a word I've been saying, I got to train for the game against Kaijo. If you want to go on ahead, go without me."

Shiroki looks back at Kuroko, already fully knowing that he will remain steadfast in staying by Kagami; the shadow refusing to leave his light. Shiroki lets out a sigh, and audibly gulps as she regretfully utters her next words.

"J-Ja... Why don't we go to Maji Burger, it's on me..."

Kagami shoots a free throw as it goes in, and then retrieves the ball. "Oi Kuroko quit standing there, we're going to go eat."

Shiroki really started to dislike this side of herself...

* * *

Kagami sets his platter of cheeseburgers down, as Shiroki sits beside him, opposite of Kuroko. Kuroko continues slurping his vanilla shake, staring into Shiroki's eyes. She stares back, thinking he was silently challenging her to a stare duel.

"Oi, what's the matter with you two?"

Kuroko turns to Kagami. "I was just looking at Shiroki-kun, wondering why he also bought you food. He is really stingy with his money."

Kuroko slurps as he turns his gaze back to Shiroki, as if waiting for her to answer him. Shiroki quickly stuffs her face, hoping that maybe if she was eating less attention would be focused on her.

"Well doesn't matter, he bought me cheeseburgers..." Kagami proceeds on with his eating, stuffing his cheeks like a chipmunk with another cheeseburger.

Shiroki quickly finishes her burgers and chugs her milk. "Ah... that hit the spot..." She turns back to see Kuroko still slurping his vanilla shake.

"Well I'm off to go practice..." Kagami's burgers have disappeared only leaving wrappers behind, as he picks up his stuff and basketball, heading out to the courts again.

"Don't stay out too late, and be safe... Don't get mugged!" Shiroki calls out to him from behind.

"Geez knock it off, it's sickening on how your treating me like you are my girlfriend..." Shiroki just giggles at the joke, then beams her smile at him, as he walks out... Shiroki wonders why he had a faint flush on his face... maybe he was getting sick? _Mah, it's that own baka's fault..._

Kuroko still wasn't done with his vanilla shake. Shiroki suddenly feels his tense aura, as she turns back around to face Kuroko. She deduces that it might be... because she has totally ignored his question from before!

"Ah if you were wondering about Kagami... I guess I spot him cause... you know he's a friend too! Just like you."

"Just like me?"

"Mhm, though I haven't know the both of you for long, it seems like I can get along well with you, and maybe just on par with him; however, it's really fun and interesting to hang out with you guys."

"So Kagami and I are the same."

Shiroki looks confused, wondering as to what Kuroko was getting at. "Umm... yah..." She smiles sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head, hoping she has satisfied Kuroko.

"Even though you've known me longer."

"Hai."

"Even though we get along better."

"Uhh... Hai?" Shiroki thought the conversation was turning for the worst, as if it seemed Kuroko was irritated... but his voice and facial expression hadn't changed at all. _Is he mad at me?_

"I see." Kuroko looks away from Shiroki, directing his attention at the table. Shiroki just awkwardly smiles, not knowing what to do. Kuroko finishes his vanilla shake, getting up to go home, Shiroki follows him, since her home is in the same direction.

"You know Kuroko, I just wanted to apologize if I made you angry." She peers on over at Kuroko, to see if his facial expression has changed... it hadn't.

"I'm not angry."

Shiroki didn't know if that was a lie or not, but continues walking to the bus stop, walking side by side with him. Kuroko sits down beside her and pulls out his wallet, counting how much yen he had as they waited.

"Eh! So you do have money... then why do you always ask me to spot you then, huh?" Shiroki gazes intently at Kuroko's wallet.

"I only have enough for the bus fare." He reveals the amount of coins in his hand, as Shiroki quickly calculates it in her head. Shiroki lets out a sigh.

"Ah so... you should ask your parents for more money."

"Why? You always spot me anyways." Shiroki for some reason wasn't angry, but felt like she should be.

"Ah the bus is here." Shiroki picks up her stuff, as she approaches the stopping vehicle, with Kuroko behind her.

They situate themselves on the bus, now sitting in the middle row.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun, how do you get along with Kagami-kun so well?"

"Kagami-kun is a basketball idiot, it's not hard to get along with him."

Shiroki brings up a hand up to her chin, as Kuroko pulls out a basketball magazine from his bag to read. "Ah, is that the monthly basketball issue this month?"

Kuroko nods.

Shiroki scoots closer, as her shoulder bumps his. "Eh, let me see it too."

Kuroko turns to her, as if questioning the proximity of her presence.

Shiroki lightly bumps him again. "Don't be stingy, I bought you dinner didn't I?" Shiroki smiles cheerfully, as Kuroko quickly directs his gaze back at the magazine.

Kuroko lets out a sigh, as he opens the magazine wider, so Shiroki could see. They read the magazine the whole bus ride home, until they both got to their stop.

"See you tomorrow, Shiroki-kun."

Shiroki smiles and waves goodbye. "Tomorrow then!"

Shiroki keeps a fast pace, wanting to get home before Kagami. Her feet hit the pavement in a rhythmic matter, as her bag sways with her arm as she walks. She turns to see her building, noticing Kagami's lights were off. _Yes! He's not here!_

Shiroki sprints up the stairs, opening the door, greeting her aunt, who is at home. She throws her stuff in her bedroom as she gets ready for a shower.

Entering the hot spray of water, she feels the tensions in her muscles beginning to disintegrate. She takes a deep breath, smelling the generic shampoo and soap, smiling at the thought that she didn't have to smell like overly fake peaches or lemons if she would have stayed over at Teppei's house. As she gets out of the shower, that's when she realizes she has only visited Teppei once.

_Uwah I'm such a bad cousin! Then I'll definitely have to visit him after the game with Kaijo!_

She goes back to her room, towel draping itself around her shoulders. She sits for a while, pondering on whether to get sleep first or do homework. Predicting that she would already wake up from Kagami's snoring, she lets her head fall against the pillow, as she pulls up the blanket of the futon.

_Ah I can't wait to play against Kaijo... Even if it is up against one of the teams that holds the "Generation of Miracles" it'll be an intense match. _Shiroki smiles to herself at that thought. _Ah I can't get too excited... Oyasumi, Hikaru._

* * *

**Day of the Match between Kaijo and Seirin...**

"Kagami-kun, your eyes seem even worse than usually..." Kuroko peers up at Kagami, as Shiroki walks behind the two of them.

"Shut up. I was too fired up, so I couldn't sleep." Kagami shifts his gaze away from Kuroko.

"... are you supposed to be a grade schooler before a field trip?" Kagami turns back, glaring at Kuroko.

Shiroki jumps between the two of them, as she wrapps her arms around both of their shoulders. "Mah mah, we are here at Kaijo now. Our focus should be on defeating them, right?"

Kuroko nods in affirmation. "Of course." Kagami's feral grin appears, as his eyes shine with excitement.

A figure starts to jog towards them, wearing a black sleeveless exercising top, with shorts.

"Hi! I'll be counting on you guys today!" Shiroki recognizes him to be Kise Ryouta. Kise stands in front of the group, his face showing true excitement. "Since this place is so big, I came to greet you."

Kise turns his gaze towards Kuroko, as he sees Shiroki's arm around him and Kagami. His face breaks out into tears.

"Kurokocchi!~ Ever since you turned me down so easily... I've been crying myself to sleep every night, geez..." He turns as if to lead them towards the gym, but still peers on back to Kuroko.

"Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?" Shiroki and Kagami giggle a bit at that statement, while Kuroko turns to them, trying to glare but failing.

"Kise-kun, would you stop saying things like that."

Kise glances over at Shiroki and Kagami... Shiroki smiles and waves, but Kise's gaze doesn't seem friendly in the slightest. _Eh... does he think we are the reason Kuroko won't join him?_

Kise keeps his gaze on the two, "So you said that you'd beat the "Generation of Miracles"?"

Kagami cracks an evil grin, "Of course!" Kise's eyes gleam excitedly.

"I'm a bit interested... I'm not really obsessed with the name of "Generation of Miracles", but if your willing to pick up a fight that much... even someone like me is no man to let that slide. Sorry, but I'll have to seriously take you down." Kise continues leading them, as he stares at the 3 waiting for their response.

Shiroki and Kuroko look towards Kagami, while he also looks back at the two of them.

Kagami retorts back. "That's exactly what we want to hear."

* * *

Kise finally approaches the building, which looks like the gym.

"Here we are!" He smiles as he waits by the door, while Coach and Hyuga are the first to enter, as the first years wait patiently by the door.

Kuroko is standing between Kagami and Shiroki, with Shiroki being the closest to Kise. She gets a weird feeling up her spine as if someone is watching her closely. She turns toward Kise, who is just smiling at her. She awkwardly smiles back.

"WE'RE PLAYING ON A HALF COURT?!" Shiroki jumps at the coach's voice, Aida isn't yelling, but she is definitely speaking louder than usual.

Shiroki strides on in, with Kuroko and Kagami following. A net is lowered, cutting the court in half, as she can already see the 2nd string of Kaijo practicing.

"They're practicing already on the other half?"

The team takes a gander at the side of the court they are going to be playing on.

"Wait, isn't that board past the expiration date..."

Suddenly an obese man, with stubble and short black hair approaches them, casually wearing a polo and some pants.

"Aah, you're here, nice to meet you. We'll be playing on only this side of the court, if you don't mind?" Coach and this foreign man exchange greetings, as Shiroki learns his name to be Takeuchi Genta, the coach of Kaijo.

Aida's face isn't pleased, and Shiroki could tell she's ready to burst into anger at any moment...

"Err, what might you mean?"

The man turns and gestures to everything going on in the gym.

"It's just like you see. Today's match is just a light warm-up for our regulars..." Aida's brow twitches with anger, as everyone on the Seirin team is slightly infuriated by this statement.

"... besides the club members that won't play just won't see anything worth learning by just watching, so in order not to waste their time, the other members are going to practice as usual."

Veins are popping all over Aida, as she is shaking furiously with rage. Everyone else is looks annoyed, all because of this pompous overweight bastard's reasoning. Shiroki's isn't smiling, but turns her gaze to a wall, rather then releasing her anger on another person... Kuroko looks displeased, and Kagami's aura is slowly building to a murderous level.

Kagami glares at the Kaijo team, before resting his gaze on their coach, whom seems unfazed by his stare. _They are making fun of us... in other words, we're just 'an opponent for them to train in their spare time'..._

Shiroki can hear growling, as she peers on over to Kagami, she feels fear crawling down her spine. _Scary... He isn't going to start a fight now is he!?_

Kise starts to take his shirt off, and puts on his jersey while his coach passes by him.

"Why are you putting on your uniform? Kise, you won't play! Even in our school, we've gathered aces from all middle schools. You are on a completely different level, it's already unfair as it is with just the other regulars playing. If you play too, it won't even be a match."

Kise just waves his hands, as if to stop his coach from speaking his mind. "Wait, coach... you should stop saying things like that seriously..."

Genta looks infuriated, "Hah? Are you telling me what to do, Kise!?" Kise looks alarmed, "Sorry, I'm seriously sorry, it's alright I'll just sit on the bench..."

The coach walks away, high tailing out with his head held high, proud at affirming his dominance in the gym as alpha male. Kise peers on over to Seirin, "If you just knock this guy off his pedestal, I'll probably play. Sorry if that sounds selfish, but..."

Kise's gaze turns teasingly pompous, "If you can't even make me play in this match... you'll have no right saying you want to take down the "Generation of Miracles".

Kuroko and Kagami's eyes take on a serious tone. Shiroki looks between the two of them, as she gazes back at Kise.

Someone comes in to direct Seirin to the locker rooms, as the team makes way to go. Kuroko passes by Kise, but turns to speak.

"Please stay up. You will not have to wait for long."

Coach Aida leaves with some parting words, as the team exits the gym. "Go ahead and warm up, we don't have time to wait on you."

Kise smirks, as he turns back to go warm up with his team.

* * *

"The practice match between Kaijo and Seirin will now begin!" The referee looks between both teams, confusion lurking on his face.

"Seirin, please bring up your fifth man."

Kuroko raises his hand, "Umm, there is five of us on the court..."

Kaijo lets out a spurt of astonishment, Kuroko appearing out of nowhere shocking them. From the other side of practice the second strings start to comment on him.

"What the hell, I didn't see him..."

"He's got no presence..."

"He's one of the starters?"

Kasamatsu stands by with his other fellow regulars, as he stares at the Seirin team. He recognizes Hyuga, Izuki, and Mitobe, but the other two... _They must be new players, that tall double eye-browed guy and that guy with no presence..._

"After all their talk, I thought that they would actually put decent players on the court..." Genta rubs his stubble in confusion, but Kise speaks up.

"Maybe so coach, but they are as you say... not decent players..." Genta looks at Kise questioningly, wondering whether if he was being sarcastic, but peers on back at the match.

On Seirin's bench, Shiroki can see Coach Aida's brows furrowing together. "This is bad..."

Shiroki looks at the team as they set up for the toss up. "What's wrong, Coach?"

Aida looks on over to Shiroki, who's sitting right beside her. "I can't see everything because of their clothes..." Shiroki slightly sweats at that statement... wondering if Coach just likes looking at guys shirtless... " but their numbers are way above average, which means we're going to have a tough time."

"Ah so..." Shiroki looks back, as Kagami comes up for the toss up. "Well, we have a few monsters ourselves, which makes it even more of a challenge for them to beat us, ne?"

Shiroki smiles at Aida, who also smiles back. She's grateful that Shiroki is trying to calm her nerves, but it doesn't help keep her mind peaceful.

The whistle blows as the ball goes up in the air, Kaijo taking the possession. Kasamatsu stands behind the half court line, holding up his hand, as Seirin goes back on zone defense.

"One, let's keep this up!" He continues dribbling with his right hand, looking between the players as they begin to set up their offensive play. However he doesn't see the sprinting Kuroko coming his way, and the ball is knocked away. Kasamatsu's eyes widen, as Kuroko dribbles forward with the ball. _What?!_

Kasamatsu runs after him, but easily catches up, a smirk appearing on his face. _This guy is slow... It'll be easy to steal the ball back!_ Kuroko passes the ball backward, as Kagami is also sprinting after them. Kagami runs up and dunks it in the basket. Kasamatsu stands next to Kuroko, completely shocked.

Genta's mouth is wide open, refusing to believe the sight of Seirin scoring first. All of the Seirin bench is smiling/smirking with pride.

Kagami falls back to the ground. "All right!"

He stares at his right hand curiously, as he still feels his hand gripped around something. He jumps in shock, as he sees the basketball rim in his hand. He looks back at the backboard, and sure enough, it's gone.

"Eh! He pulled the rim off?!"

"What kind of power does he posses?!"

"Your kidding right? I don't believe it!"

Izuki steps up to look at the board, "Ah that's dangerous... One of the bolts is rusted over completely..."

Kasamatsu still stares at the board, shocked by the 1st years power dunk... "Still that's not normal..."

Kagami takes a closer look at the basketball rim, "Heh, this thing is bigger than I thought."

Coach Aida is already over at Coach Genta, repeatedly bowing and apologizing for Kagami's destructiveness. Kuroko also walks over, bows and apologizes for the broken hoop. Kagami behind him is smirking, while swinging the hoop around as if to taunt Coach Genta in a childish way.

Kuroko raises his head, "Since we can't play this way... Can we use the full court?"

Genta is currently gritting his teeth with anger, his face showing no less fury at the Seirin team. _This is what they wanted all along!_

The full court gym baskets start to decend, as the net is raised, and the other teammates walk to the second floor balcony to continue to watch the game.

Kise laughs, as he takes off his shirt revealing his jersey underneath. "Now that's what you call a beating!"

Kagami turns back, un-amused, "Huh?"

"I've never seen the coach that mad before..."

"You should tell that's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami is riled up with anger at the thought, but Kuroko quickly hits Kagami in the ribs, telling him to calm down.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop would cost..."

Kagami's face switches to that of worry. "What?! Are you saying that we have to pay for that?" Kagami can't afford the payments, not when he already owes Shiroki, that bastard, a month's worth of lunch.

The game resumes, save for this time, Kise is on the court.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Kise smirks as he stares at Kuroko and Kagami, as the game is about to restart. Aida's eyes widen in awe, as she takes a new look at Kise, since he is revealing more of his numbers than the last time she saw him.

"Seeing Kise Ryouta again, I can actually tell that he is a monster..." Shiroki feels anxiety pull on her stomach, for the next scene of the match. Suddenly, high pitched squeals can be heard. Shiroki looks around and seeing a massive amount of fan girls cheering on Kise.

Kasamatsu sighs, "Ah that, _that_ happens every time Kise plays..." Kise turns to wave to his fan girls and gives them a playful smile.

Kasamatsu's forehead vein breaks in fury, "anyways... I'll hit you if you keep on waving to them!" Kasamatsu sprints forward, kicking Kise straight in the back, making him fall over.

"You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai..." Kise pouts a little, while rubbing the lower part of his back that has just been assaulted.

"Do you know what's going on Kise?" Kasamatsu steps up closer to Kise, looking at him seriously in the eye as harsh, light blue meets playful golden chestnut. "What's up with that number 10?"

"Ah number 10?" He looks around, his eyes resting on the two toned red/black head. "That's Kagami."

"Kagami? I've never heard of him?"

"Forget about him! The one who stole the ball from you, number 11... that's my old teammate from Teiko, Kurokocchi!" Kise's demeanor has changed to a reminiscent happy guy, and Kasamatsu is not pleased. "Isn't he amazing? Right, right?"

Kasamatsu hits Kise in the gut. "Why are you so happy? Anyways, they gave us quite the greeting... it would be rude to not return the favor." Kise's eyes glint playfully, as he gets at what Kasamatsu is hinting at.

The ball is in Kaijo's possession, as they pass it in. Kasamatsu dribbles up the court, passing by Hyuga, but Kagami steps in his way blocking his drive down the court. He bounces the ball between Kagami's legs, as Kise catches the pass, going in for the same dunk that Kagami just did earlier! Kise hangs on the rim, as he lets go, landing stylishly cool. Kasamatsu comes up running behind him, and kicks him in the back again!?

Shiroki looks quizzically at this act between senpai and kouhai of Kaijo... _He just scored for you guys... and all you do is kick him again?_

"Idiot I told you to break it!"

"Sorry!"

Kagami stares at the basket, his eyes filled with anxiety. _No way... He dunked the ball into the basket even harder than I did..._

The game continues, as Mitobe passes the ball to Hyuga. He looks up the court and passes to Kuroko, who passes it quickly to Kagami. Kasamatsu stares in amazement, at how he didn't even notice Kuroko. _Him again... Who is he really?_

Kagami dunks it in again, as he lands harshly against the court, brushing up dust as his feet slam against the ground.

"Let's go all out!" Kagami shouts, as he stares back at Kise, wondering what Kaijo will do next.

Shiroki smiles, as Kagami is fired up to play. _Ah this excitement is contagious! I want to go out and play! _Yet, Shiroki is the only one smiling, as she looks at the rest of the team, their eyes filled with worry.

Coach Aida stares on with anxiety, "What... What is going on?"

Koganei also isn't pleased, "What is with this high-paced game play?"

Shiroki looks between the two of them, as she is situated in between. "What's wrong?"

Koganei turns to Shiroki. "Well it's only been 3 minutes, but the score is already 17 to 16."

Coach Aida can see the confused look stays on Shiroki's face.

"Isn't that... a good thing?"

"No... it isn't... the defense is doing all it can... but the offense is just to strong, they are playing without even bothering guarding..."

Shiroki looks back as Kagami is about to do a fade away shot, but as the ball flies midway towards the basket, Kise blocks it. Seirin runs back to defense, but Kise is already jumping for the shot, as Kagami follows him to block, but Kise does the same fade away as Kagami, no... his is even better, and the shot goes in.

Kuroko runs up behind Hyuga, as Hyuga flinches from the shock.

"What are you doing Kuroko?"

"I want a time out... This high pace is taking it's toll on my body. Also we need to calm Kagami-kun... The harder Kagami-kun plays, the harder Kise-kun will play."

Hyuga wonders if this is worse than he thinks, since Kuroko is talking a lot more than he usually would. Hyuga looks on over at Aida, where she is already over at the scoring table asking for a time out. _Seems like Coach thinks the same way too._

"Seirin time out!"

Everyone furiously drinks their waters, as the benchers stand up for them to get some rest. Coach Aida looks at them, knowing all too well why they are tired. _But they are way too tired from just playing for 5 minutes._

"What the hell are you doing! How many points are you going to allow them to take from you!? Is the defense asleep, huh?!" Aida peers on over, as Coach Genta yells at his team.

Kasamatsu peers on over at the Seirin team, his eyes on Kagami and Kuroko.

"That first year duo is a pain... but you," he peers on over to Kise, who is drinking his water," can take care of Kagami... but what do we do with that invisible guy..." Kise smiles, as Kasamatsu also understands Kuroko's strength.

"I know right! But actually Kurokocchi..." Kasamatsu hits him.

"What are you so happy about!" Kise's eyes regain their playful attitude.

"It's okay... the balance will soon tip."

Coach Aida lays out her board, as 'go' pieces are laid out representing players on the basketball court...

"Hmm... if only Kagami could handle Kise, maybe we should put two people on him..."

"Let me handle him... please!"

Coach Aida is surprised by Kagami's politeness... "Please?"

"Ah there is a way..." Everyone peers on over to Kuroko as he speaks up.

"Because he has a weakness..." Kasamatsu and the Seirin team all listen up, as Kise and Kuroko are about to explain their fellow ex-teammates weak point.

* * *

"What there was a weakness... why didn't you say anything earlier!" Hyuga looks at Kuroko with frustration.

"I don't know if you can really call it a weakness... either way I'm sorry. There's another problem, because of the unexpected high-paced play, my effectiveness is already fading." Coach Aida looks at Kuroko with fear in her eyes.

"Kurokocchi won't be able to use his misdirection after 40 minutes..." Kasamatsu looks at Kise with confusion, "Misdi... what?"

"Misdirection. Kurokocchi's lack of presence isn't magic. He's just directing your attention elsewhere, here let me show you..." Kise throws the ball up in the air, as it lands in his right hand. "See you weren't paying attention to me, but at the ball."

Kasamatsu's face clicks together, as if he's had an epiphany. "I see..."

"Kurokocchi uses his amazing observational skills to continually do this, using the illusion that he can disappear so he can pass the ball around. But the more he uses it, the more our eyes get used to it, so it's effectiveness wears off..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELLS US SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT EARLIER!" Coach Aida is surrounded by flames of rage, as she holds Kuroko in a painful headlock.

"I'm sorry, you didn't ask." She raises her arms higher, putting Kuroko through more pain.

"So you need to be asked a question in order to talk!"

"Your time out is over.."

"AH! All I did was punish Kuroko!"

"Let me keep guarding Kise... please?"

"What's with the polite speech... anyways switch from man to man to zone defense! Keep a solid defense on the inside, as to make Kise's movements slower. Stopping Kise is your highest priority."

"Got it!"

Seirin team moves onto the court again, as Kuroko is tightening his laces. Coach Aida spins back towards him, "Try and keep your pace down, but don't let the gap widen too far... do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try." Kuroko gets up and heads out onto the court, as the game resumes, ball possession with Kaijo's point guard. He passes to Kise, as he drives forward, but stops as he notices the zone defense.

"They're defending the middle..." a second string comments from the balcony above.

Kasamatsu has already seen formations like this before, it's a box-and-one, where they follow Kagami to help guard Kise. _I don't believe this..._ Kasamatsu runs ahead, as Kise passes the ball back to him, as he quickly shoots a three, bring the score 28 to 22.

"Are you underestimating Kaijo regulars? This is too pathetic..."

The game continues but it doesn't look so good, as Kagami can't get in to dunk or shoot, and Seirin is having a hard time passing the ball, as now Kaijo can see through Kuroko.

"This is bad... the gap is getting bigger..." Shiroki grits her teeth, as she can see everyone is playing hard, but the score is already 33 to 25.

Kagami is passed the ball from Mitobe, as he drives in for a dunk, but his eye widens as Kise comes out of nowhere, blocking the shot.

"Out of bounds! White ball!"

Kise looks at Kagami, as he is panting as if out of breath.

"Why don't you just admit defeat already? You are years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles..."

"What'd you say..." Kagami turns glaring at Kise.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get smaller... more than anything in basketball it's about your build... it's a sport of size. The difference between our team and your team is too great. You were the only one to stand a chance against us, but now I have seen how good you really are. I'll admit you have potential, but you are still below me. No matter what you throw at me, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me."

Everyone on the Seirin bench is surprised when they start to hear Kagami laughing. Kise also peers on at Kagami with slight confusion. Kagami wipes some tears from his eyes, trying to calm himself down so he doesn't end up laughing himself to death.

"Sorry sorry, I'm just so happy."

"Happy?"

"It's been a long time since anyone has said anything like that to me... I heard it all the time over there."

"Over there?"

"In America."

"America? You lived there! That's amazing!" Kise suddenly becomes intrigued, knowing America is the 'home of basketball'.

"Hearing you say that is really encouraging, because life is all about a challenges... There's no point in playing if there is no one strong to play against. It's better if I can't win. We've just started, aren't you saying that kind of stuff a little to early. Besides I know your weakness now."

"Weakness?" Kise's demeanor reverts back to a confused Kise.

"What if you don't see it? Then you can't copy it..." Kagami grabs Kuroko by the top of his head. "so it's this guy that's your weakness!"

"What are you doing?" Kuroko gives a displeasing look at Kagami, while Kagami keeps his grip on Kuroko's head

* * *

"End of the first quarter!"

Shiroki looks at the board, as an 8 point difference hangs in the air.

Coach Aida looks furious, as if she is frustrated with coming up with an answer. "Sure, he can't copy Kuroko, but Kuroko's style doesn't need to be copied! If only there was a way to make more than one Kuroko!"

Shiroki looked at the benched regulars, as they were breathing hard. "Well, if Kagami and Kuroko coordinate together, it'll make the offense all the more powerful..."

Everyone turns to Shiroki, as if everything makes sense.

"That's true!"

"Shiroki-kun, your a genius!"

"Mah Mah..." Shiroki now regrets advising that, hoping she could have come up with a better plan... maybe one involving her play, but she knows to hold back such selfish requests.

"So Kagami and Kuroko, do you think you can do it?"Coach Aida turns to the two. Kagami and Kuroko look towards one another.

Kagami looks away from Kuroko, scratching the back of his head, "May- OW!"

Kuroko jabs Kagami in the ribs. "You want to beat Kise-kun, right?"

Kagami glares at Kuroko, but knowing he can't be hesitant about this. Kagami jabs Kuroko back right in his rib cage. "Ossu!"

The game play resums, as Kagami dribbles up the court, as Kise guards him closely. Kagami suddenly back passes the ball, as Kise's eyes follow, they widen on seeing the path leading to Kuroko! Kuroko immediately used his misdirection as he passes it back to Kagami. _They... They are now coordinating their play together!_

Kise grits his teeth, as the 8 point lead now diminishes.

Kise came up dribbling the ball, but Kuroko steals the ball, passing it to Kagami. Kagami lines up for the shot, but Kise gets in his way. Kagami smirks as he passes it to Hyuga, who makes a 3 pointer.

"Yosh! Seirin is making a come back!"

Hyuga smirks, "Oi, did you see how cool I was- Ah!" Everyone is already moving back on defense, ignoring Junpei, as he slightly scowls while running back on defense.

Kise stands there, his eyes filled with anger.

"Kurokocchi... well it doesn't matter the two of you still can't beat me... because in the second half you'll lose your effectiveness and I'll create an even bigger gap in the score."

Kagami just glares, "That's not true."

Kise dribbles the ball, but then is astonished as Kuroko stands there, guarding him?!

"Kuroko's on Kise?" Even Kasamatsu can't believe what he is seeing.

"I don't know what you are up to Kurokocchi, but even you can't stop me!" Kise goes for a three pointer, but Kagami runs up, using Kuroko's head as a boost as he hits the ball away.

"Fast break!" Kagami runs after the ball, and so does Kise, but his hand collides with Kuroko's head. Shiroki's heart momentarily stops as Kuroko's body falls to the floor, while Kise's eyes widen in fear.

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Referee time-out!"

"Kuroko!" Kagami rushes on over, seeing his right eye closed and blood pouring out of the right side of his temple. Kuroko stands up.

"Are you okay Kuroko?"

"I feel lightheaded." Kuroko reply's.

Aida turns to Shiroki, "Get a first aid kit!"

"Hai!" Shiroki turns to get it from the Coach's bag.

Hyuga inspects the wound. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. The game is just starting..." but Kuroko falls over, passing out.

"Kuroko!"

Kasamatsu fiddles with his jersey, as Kuroko is brought over to the bench,"The score will only grow in difference, now that their freshman duo is gone."

Kise looks on over, guilt washing over him, as he sees Kuroko laying on the bench being attended to.

"What do we do now?"

"We'll have to make do with the members we have... though this will be tough without Kuroko. Kagami you won't be on the offense anymore, since Kise will just copy you. Hyuga it's time you and the second years will be the offense core. Kagami play defense, Shiroki you'll replace Kuroko."

"H-hai..." Kagami looks on over at Shiroki, as she seems worried. He ruffles Shiroki's head, "Don't worry, we'll keep it up somehow..."

Shiroki nods, as Seirin's team heads out to the court.

"Eh who's that number 22..."

"Must be a new freshman, but I don't know their name..."

Kise peers on over, recognizing that guy as the one who was trying to cheer him up yesterday.

It's Seirin's ball, as Izuki comes dribbling up, with Hyuga and Shiroki out on the wings, Kagami near the baseline, and Mitobe up at high post. Kasamatsu guards heavily on Izuki, but he passes the ball to Hyuga, as he runs into the key. Kaijo's defense reveals itself, as two men guard on Hyuga. Hyuga looks on over Shiroki, who is dropped down to the free throw line, opposite of where he is at. He passes to Shiroki, she catches the ball. She feels her legs drawing themselves to go up to the top of the key.

_You are too predictable... going to the top of the key again and again._ Kagami's words ring in her head, she stops, having only pick up one foot. She peers around, a guard already coming at her. She dribbles looking for a pass, Izuki at the top ready to restart the play, but time has already passed and they need to focus on scoring. Kise is guarding Kagami, and Mitobe is being guarded by a tall player as well. The two men are still on Hyuga, who she looks to, as he nods, for her to go on offense already.

She drives forward, meeting the other player as she tries to crossover, but he blocks her way. _You haven't seemed to notice, but your not as fast with the ball, as I am without it..._

Shiroki's face smiles, remembering the words of Kagami once more, something Kise notices. Kise's eyes analyze number 22, wondering why he is smiling so happily. _You are losing the basketball game, why on earth would you be happy?_

Shiroki takes a breath, as she drives forward. _Then if I can't drive by you..._

Shiroki drives the ball under the tall guard, as she pulls herself between his legs, everyone on Kaijo surprised at the style of play... _then I'll go through you..._

Shiroki pulls up short, as she makes a jump shot, as the score gap declines by 2 more points. She runs back on defense, as Kagami comes up behind her, slapping her back, "See I told ya, nothing to worry about..." Shiroki smiles at Kagami's grin, as the game is about to get more interesting.

"Eh did you see that... right between the legs?!"

"I didn't know someone so tall could do that!"

"What is that guy, a piece of jello!"

* * *

"Damn it we were supposed to switch at the light!" A figure bikes a cart up a hill, as another student of the same uniform with glasses and green hair sits inside drinking his red bean drink oh so sexily, his lips popping off the rim of the can.

"You haven't pedaled once!"

"Of course I haven't... Today's 'Oha-Asa' predicted the greatest of days for Cancers like me."

* * *

Kasamatsu grits his teeth, underestimating the new guy subbing. He dribbles up the court, as he passes to Kise. _They are not as good without Kuroko, but they still have a pretty good offense, even though Kagami hasn't scored..._

Kise comes up dribbling, as Kagami defends him, they've entered a man vs man defense. Izuki is on Kasamatsu, while Shiroki is guarding a guy who loves to get offensive rebounds, Mitobe is guarding number 8, Koji Kobori, and Hyuga is on number 5. Kise passes by Kagami, as he goes in the middle, Shiroki runs in for help, but Kise passes her.

_That's not all I got!_

Shiroki has been watching Kise run from the bench, analyzing his movements. _Almost, in 2.5 seconds should be the opportune moment when his legs are outstretched in his running pattern..._ She runs between his legs, stealing the ball in front of him, as their eyes meet, shocked yellow ones meet playful black. Shiroki quickly passes it out to Izuki, as he passes it to Hyuga, who releases it quickly making a quick 3 pointer.

Suddenly the score is getting awfully close, with a 1 point lead by Kaijo. That's when Genta calls a time out, and there is only 3 minutes left in the 2nd quarter.

Coach Aida is smiling wildly, while the regulars and Shiroki sit down. The regulars quickly grab for their water, but Shiroki just wipes herself with her towel.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? YOU GUYS ARE SCREWING UP ON YOUR FUNDAMENTALS! SCREENS, REBOUNDS, DEFENSE! HOW MANY MORE POINTS ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM TAKE! DON'T MAKE EXCUSES! THE INVISIBLE GUY IS OUT, SO WHY YOU HAVING SUCH A HARD TIME WITH NUMBER 22! HOW LONG IS IT GOING TO TAKE YOU TO WAKE UP!" Shiroki slightly feels sorry for the Kaijo team, having such a rough coach. She looks at them apologetically, catching Kise's eye. Kise looks surprised, as he locks eyes with Shiroki, her eyes not revealing any vicious feelings... they were almost apologetic in a way... as if sad that they couldn't just play for fun. Kagami grabs the top of her head, pulling it to face Seirin.

"Don't be eyeballing the opponent so easily... we have to focus on winning, right?"

"Hai!" Shiroki nods in affirmation. She looks back at Kuroko, who is still laying still against the mat behind the bench.

Kagami notices this."Don't worry, he'd be more upset if you focused on worrying about him then on playing the game."

Shiroki shakes the worry thoughts of her head and slaps both of cheeks. "Hai!" The time out ends, as both teams get back on the court.

But there scoring pace has ended, as the fatigue starts to get on the regulars, and Shiroki can see it, as their reactions and plays slow. Kise steals the ball from Mitobe, as he runs down the court, Shiroki and Kagami sprinting after him.

Kise crossover, as he can feel Shiroki's presence behind him waiting to back tip the ball. He lines up for the shot, as Kagami jumps to block, but to no avail it goes in.

"Like I said, I'll seriously have to take you down!" The two look back at Kise, as he now has a wild fire in his eyes, refusing to accept that he could lose.

The second quarter ends, leaving only the third and fourth quarter to decide the match.

Coach Aida sighs, as only 6 minutes into the third quarter, the score has reached another heightening gap, as Kaijo leads by 4 points. Shiroki continues to dribble between Kaijo's regulars, who can't react in time to her strange ball play. Kise is up against Kagami, but starts to fall behind, as Kagami's jumps become higher and higher. She switches out Mitobe, Hyuga, and Izuki from time to time, but Tsuchida and Koganei also tire out. They barely keep up with Kaijo, but the gap is getting wider as she watches, Shiroki and Kagami the only ones who can keep up, but she notices Kagami slowly losing his gas.

"If we only had Kuroko." Miraculously Kuroko gets up, but Coach Aida doesn't notice this.

"Good morning." Aida flinches, as she turns around and see Kuroko standing, with his right eye closed.

Seirin and Kaijo are panting heavily as they run back and forth, scoring and defending. Shiroki peers out of her eye as she catches light blue, and sees Kuroko standing. _Kuroko's up!_ She grits her teeth as the guy she was guarding side steps her, and he gets the ball. She quickly jumps, and blocks his shot, but the ball goes out of bounds. The whistle blows, as the third quarter has come to an end, she looks at the board and it's 78 to 67.

"Member change!" Shiroki wonders who is being put in, and sees Kuroko walking up. Shiroki starts to head towards the bench, but Kuroko grabs her arm, shaking his head. He claps hands with Mitobe, who looks completely exhausted.

"Your the new center." Shiroki just looks at Kuroko with confusion. _Eh! But... I'm not even that tall!_ Shiroki switches marks, as Kuroko guards the man she was guarding, and she guards number 8, as he towers over her.

The game's tide turns once again, as Kuroko is now back at full power, using Misdirection to close the gap, as now Seirin is only one point away from Kaijo. The Kaijo regulars become frustrated, as they had gotten used to Kuroko's misdirection.

"Seriously 82 to 81!"

"Seirin's caught up!"

Kagami and Shiroki are panting heavily, as they make their way up the court. Izuki and Hyuga are following them. Suddenly the ball is in Shiroki's hands, as Kagami is covered by Kise. She drives in, but number 8 and number 5 cover Kagami, as Kise comes to guard her. She hesitates at the 3 point line, wondering whether to shoot or not...

_Are you that in love with the ball, Shiroki-san..._ Remembering Kuroko's words, Shiroki decides against it, believing Kagami will get the rebound. She tries to drive, but Kise blocks her.

"There's no way you can beat me... there's no way I'm going to lose!" Shiroki crosses between her legs, as Kise tries to get the steal, she looks around and Hyuga and Izuki are still making their way up the court, too tired to sprint. She pulls the ball towards Kise's legs, but Kise is already expecting it, as he closes his legs around the ball pinning it. Shiroki's eyes widen, but she knows she can't give up just yet.

Shiroki quickly rolls in around him, her right shoulder touching his backside. She extends her right arm, as she hits the ball down, and crosses it over, away from Kise, his eyes widen at the strange ball play. She drives in closer for the shot, as number 8 pulls off Kagami to guard her. She shoots, but she has released it too quickly, but she smiles, as Kagami jumps and dunks it in.

"Ah Seirin is now in the lead!"

"Impossible! What is up with that ball handling!"

She turns back to the scoreboard, with only 5:35 left, but she feels a gust of wind, as she sees Kise sprinting towards the other basket. Kasamatsu calls out his name as he catches the run and gun pass, sprinting by Kuroko. Kuroko turns to back tip, but Kise's eye glower with power, as he crosses over and sprints by Kagami as well, dunking it in. He lets go of the rim as he stylishly spins and drops. _He's... even faster and stronger than before... impossible..._

"I won't lose!" Kise glares at Kagami, before laying his eyes on Shiroki. "Not to anyone."

Hyuga sighs, "Everyone give it your all! It's just going to be like the first quarter..." Shiroki and the others shout in agreement.

"Shiroki hurry up on defense! Hyuga post up!"

The run and gun game has started, as everyone just barrels out their offensive plays, the defense too weak to catch up. Kagami and Kise run up and down the court, dunking and scoring, as the others try to get steals or passes to them.

Coach Aida looks back at the board, as only 30 seconds are left. The score climbs as they tie at 98 to 98. Both teams are heavily panting as only 30 seconds are left. The ball possession is in Kaijo's captain's hands.

"Hurry up and attack! If we don't get the ball now, there's no hope for winning!" Hyuga calls out.

Kagami gets on Kise, as Kasamatsu has already released a pass to him. Kise blows by Kagami, as Kagami runs behind him. Shiroki abandons number 5, as she runs up to Kise, along with Kuroko. Kuroko tries to steal, but Kise crosses over the ball. _Ah an opening!_

Shiroki runs through tipping the ball backwards between Kise's legs, as she falls to the ground, and the ball bounces towards Kagami. She slides underneath Kise, as his foot gets caught on her arm. He lands smack dab right on top of her, as Kagami and Kuroko run off to go score.

The buzzer goes off, as the score is 100 to 98, but Shiroki is still on the floor waiting for Kise to get off of her. Kise is however shocked, as the buzzer has gone off and he already heard the loud smack of the dunk, knowing he lost to Seirin. Shiroki feels something wet on her face, as she sees Kise crying. Suddenly she sees the bright lights of the ceiling, as Kasamatsu peels Kise off Shiroki.

Kuroko helps Shiroki up.

"Thanks." Kuroko wipes her face with his sweat bands, as she closes her eyes.

"Ah thanks again." Shiroki gives a thankful smile.

"Were those your tears?" Shiroki shakes her head.

She looks on over to Kise, as Kuroko looks at Kise, tears falling down his face, as Kise looks confused, probably feeling lost since this was his first defeat. Kasamatsu gives Kise a swift kick.

"Stop crying! Never lost, ch... you have some nerve saying that. Put the word 'revenge' in that empty dictionary of yours!"

Both teams exit, as they change and Seirin is outside of the Kaijo gym, getting ready to leave. Hyuga and Kasamatsu shake hands, as Coach Genta is seething with anger, and Coach Aida is radiantly smiling.

"Because we're in different districts, the next time we'll play is in the InterHigh tournament."

"We'll be there." But Hyuga's face takes a turn for the worse. "But I don't want to confess my love butt-naked." Aida's face turns even more happy, slightly giggling at the thought, while the rest of the team just looks at her weird.

"Hey where's Kise?"

Kagami, Kuroko, and Shiroki just hesitate for a second looking for the dramatic blond haired model.

* * *

Kise is hovering his head over a fountain, as he washes himself off.

"Today, Oha-Asa predicted the worst luck for Gemini's... but I didn't think you'd lose." Kise brings his head up, remembering that voice.

"Midorimacchi? You watched our game?"

Midorima's face slightly scowls. "Either way, it was an unfortunate game... even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose you."

Kise slightly pouts annoyingly, "It's been middle school since I've last seen you... nice to meet you too. I see you haven't stopped taping your fingers." Kise looks down at the taped hand. "Anyways who cares if I dunk, as long as it goes in."

Midorima scoffs. "That's why you are no good, it's easy to get the ball in from so close. Making the shot from far away has true value. Fate looks upon me greatly, because I keep up the most optimal effort, and I always have Oha-Asa's lucky item on me. By the way today's lucky item is a toy frog. That is why my shots never miss."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi, instead of me?"

"There's no point... B-blood types like me never get along with A-blood types like him. I not only acknowledge his style, but I respect it as well. What I can't accept is his decision to go to Seirin, an obscure school like that. I simply came, because we'll be playing them in the division preliminaries. But honestly... they are not good enough."

Suddenly a bell bike can be heard ringing.

"Midorima you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic!" He struggles to bike the cart and himself, as he approaches the two Generation of Miracles.

Midorima turns back to Kise, "I do apologize, because you will not face off with Seirin, for we will defeat them in the preliminaries... and you won't be able to get your revenge." Takao finally makes it towards the two, as he stops peddling, panting heavily from exhaustion as he lays down on the bike handles.

Suddenly the group sees Seirin exiting the gym and on the way to the front gate. Kise peers on over to Kuroko, who has a bandage on his head, where he can see the previous guy who dribbled between his legs, lightly touching his head, with Kuroko looking back at him, as if trying to reassure number 22 and his worried face that he'd be fine. _I wonder... who exactly is that number 22..._ Midorima peers at Kise, as he follows his vision of sight, surprised that he is not staring at Kuroko, but at a high schooler slightly taller than the phantom man, with short black hair, a slight tail coming from his nape, with black eyes.

"Come Takao, it's about time we leave this place."

"Eh?! But... But we just got here! Midorima get out of the cart, it's about time you pedaled! Argh..."

* * *

Outside of a clinic, the whole team is filled with anxiety, as Coach Aida and Kuroko are inside. Coach Aida comes out with Kuroko, she holds up her arm with a thumbs up.

"Everything's okay!" The team lets out a unanimous sigh of relief. Kuroko bows, "I'm sorry for having made all of you worry."

He peers on at Shiroki, who is smiling. "I'm just glad your alright!"

"I didn't know what I'd do when you fell over..." The team shuffles a bit as they regain a calm atmosphere. And that's when it bursts, everyone explodes, the atmosphere switching over to one of victory as their win over Kaijo finally settles in!

"We won! We won against Kaijo!"

"Beat a generation of miracle at that too!"

The team continues walking down the street all in their uniform of matching sweaters and pants.

Izuki proposes that they should go out and eat, but as they pull up the money they have minus the bus fair, they are pretty short. Kuroko and Kagami stare at Shiroki, as if she is hiding hers, but she looks towards the wall, hoping Kuroko and Kagami won't say anything.

"Let's go home then..."

"Ah..."

Coach Aida sulks.. wanting to spend a bit more time with the team, when suddenly a truck passes by... advertising free steak! She quickly blows her whistle, as the team is about to dissipate.

"How bout we go for steak!"

The team cheers in agreement.

* * *

The team sits at tables, as a 4 kg steak is on their plate, sizzling with delicious juices. The challenge, eating it in less than 30 minutes, otherwise the penalty fine is 10,000 yen!

Aida sits there with her orange drink, smiling happily. The rest of the team is at a standoff... wondering whether or not to eat it.

"What's wrong? Go ahead and dig in..." On everyone's mind they are thinking ' this is way too much!' save for Kagami and Shiroki, who's mouths are drooling at the sight.

"What are we going to do if we can't eat all of this?" Hyuga has his fork and knife ready, but hasn't dared to cut into the meat yet.

"Eh... what do you think I make you run everyday for?"

_Isn't it for basketball!_ The team unanimously thinks.

The Seirin team starts to dig in, as Shiroki squeals at the delicious taste of the meat. _This is really good!_

Izuki holds up a piece of steak. "This steak is steakalicious" (Kono Steake Suteki... {A/N: I think...})

"Oi Izuki, we don't need word puns right now!"

Kuroko puts his fork down, and then cleans his mouth with his napkin.

"I'm sorry..."

"What is it? You need some water?" Hyuga looks on over Kuroko.

"I give up."

"KUROKO!"

The team glances up at the shotgun hanging off the wall. They look back to their plates, not even half way through their steak. _I'm so dead... I can't eat anymore_ is what the whole team is thinking.

"Give that here then." Izuki, Hyuga, Mitobe, Koganei, and Tsuchida peer on over, as Shiroki takes Kuroko's steak.

"Oi, you should share some!" Kagami plants his fork in the steak as well, as they tug over it. Shiroki lets out a sigh.

"So first you want to make me eat a cheeseburger, but now you won't let me finish off Kuroko's steak in peace?"

"You guys... are still hungry?" Kagami retreats his fork as he eyes Hyuga's steak.

"You don't want that?"

Hyuga passes his plate, as Kagami takes it, devouring the steak. They peer on back to Shiroki, as she's already done with hers and Kuroko's.

"Ah this is so delicious!" Shiroki smiles.

"I agree!" Kagami stuffs his cheek like a chipmunk.

Kuroko leaves first, the team focusing on feeding the rest of the steaks to Kagami, as Shiroki is filled up with Kuroko's and her own steak, patting her fat belly in delight. He closes the door, the bell sounding. He looks up and sees Kise.

"Kise-kun?"

"Do you have a minute to talk, Kurokocchi?"

* * *

Soon all the team's steaks are eaten by Kagami, as they leave the store, the manager yelling at them to never come back. The team unanimously, but secretly thanks Kami-sama for putting Kagami on their team.

"So let's go home since everyone has eaten as if full! Is everyone here?"

Hyuga looks around, "Where's Kuroko?"

Kagami speaks up, "I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere, maybe near the back like he always is..." They turn behind him but he isn't there. "Ah... he's not there." That's when the team starts panicking.

_Eh! Where's Kuroko!?_

"Okay everyone split up and look for him, does anyone know his cellphone number!?" Shiroki raises her hand.

"Yosh, give it here." Aida snatches her cellphone as she quickly puts her number in and they all switch numbers, so if one of them find Kuroko they can contact one another.

Everyone split up into pairs, as Hyuga and Aida went one way, Koganei and Tsuchida another, Mitobe and Izuki went around a corner, and the three freshman up the street. Kagami and Shiroki nodded to each other as they ran the opposite way.

* * *

"It's been a while since we've talked like this..." Kise is walking, as he holds a basketball in his hand, with Kuroko following him from behind. "How's... How's your injury?" Kise peers on back guilty, knowing he was the cause of it.

Kuroko's expression doesn't change. "I'm fine."

They slowly walk up to a bench, as Kise stands on top of it, before sitting on the top of it. He holds the ball in between his hands. He stares at Kuroko.

"I saw Midorimacchi." Kuroko's eyes waver, as he remembers Midorima.

"Honestly, he and I didn't get along very well." Kise chuckles.

"Now that you mention, yah I remember you two didn't get along very well." Kise's eyes glow seriously. "But that left hand of his isn't to be underestimated, especially on good days for Cancers."

Kuroko gazes back with full tenacity. "Hai."

Kise's eyes lose their glower, as he fades back to playful conversation. "Seems like he came on by to watch the match... first you turn me down, and now I lose today's match. Everything's going wrong in my life now." Kise puts the ball on his head as he carefully balances it. "I didn't expect you to say yes, but I was serious."

"You'll fall over," Kuroko interjects. Kuroko's eyes waver to the ground, "I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding." Kise puts on his playful grin again. "Anyways the reason I called you out is to ask about your reason... Why did you disappear," Kise passes the ball to Kuroko with one hand, it flying through the air landing in Kuroko's with a soft hit as it settles, "right after the middle school championship game?"

* * *

"Sheesh, this is such a waste of time..." Kagami looks around, his head peering back and forth.

"Well, Kuroko is special... this being his special ability." Shiroki is also looking around, as they pass a play pen for little kids, filled with sand. They continue walking as they pass a fenced basketball court. There three guys are playing street ball Shiroki peers on over, as Kagami looks at them excited and happy. But then Kagami's eyes change demeanor, so Shiroki peers on over, trying to see what Kagami sees. _Ah! There's Kuroko! With Kise Ryouta?_

* * *

"I'm not sure." Kise's expression changes, not happy with Kuroko's answer. He looks more confused than Kuroko.

"What?" Kuroko looks at the ball.

"It's true I began to question Teiko's policies, because of the championship game... I felt we lacked something." Kise looked at Kuroko as if he had the answer.

"Sports is all about winning. What could be more important." But Kuroko's face still showed disappointment at that statement.

"I thought the same thing, until recently... So I don't know what exactly is wrong with 'just winning', but all I know is I hated basketball at that time. The feel of the ball, the squeak of the basketball shoes, the swish of the net... I started playing because I loved the game... That's why I was impressed when I saw Shiroki-kun and Kagami-kun. They both love basketball from the bottom of their hearts. I don't know that much about the two of them, but they both take basketball more seriously than anyone else."

Kise's eyes are unable to be seen behind his fringe of yellow bangs, as his head is lowered. "I don't get it... I can say one thing..."

Shiroki and Kagami start to approach the two, walking side by side.

"if you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball... some day you and him will part ways. The difference between me and the other four isn't physical abilities... they all have special abilities that I can't imitate. I realized during today's game that he is still learning about his own special ability. For now he is an immature challenger... just enjoying the thrill of playing strong opponents. When he reaches his full potential, you don't think that he won't start to distance himself from the team, as the levels between him and the team grow ever wider, you don't think he will change."

Shiroki came on over, swinging her arm around Kuroko, "This is where you were the whole time!"

Kagami came over and knocked them both down. "Bastard, making me come out here and look everywhere for you."

"Oi, why'd you knock me down too, Kagami-kun!" Shiroki sat next to Kuroko, as both of them got up, Shiroki helping Kuroko up.

Kagami turned towards Kise, "Hey."

Kise smiles, "Were you listening."

"If your going to talk about me, I'd sure as hell listen in." Kagami glares at Kise, "besides what are you doing kidnapping Kuroko?"

Kise looks at Kagami with disbelief at his accusation. "Hah? I can't even talk to Kurokocchi for just a few minutes?"

Kagami just glares at Kise, "We can't go home, that's why!"

Shiroki hits Kagami in his lower back, "Owow... what was that for!?"

"Geez, no need to get all hot headed Kagami." Shiroki peers on back at Kise, remembering how he was crying after the match.

As the three engage in conversation, Kuroko looks on over at the court as he hears a dispute going on. 5 guys start to hassle the 3 boys who were playing street ball.

Kagami, Kise, and Shiroki also notice the dispute.

"Who are those thugs?" Kagami glares the sight of them bullying the other three who were previously playing basketball.

The three guys are doing pretty well against the thugs, until they start cheating by playing 5 vs 3, instead of 3 vs 3. As one starts to argue back it isn't fair, he's quickly shut up by a swift kick to the gut, and then to the face. The other guy gloats, asking him to speak louder. As he's about to walk off as a winner, his nose burns a little, as he runs into a spinning ball, right on Kuroko's finger.

"There's nothing fair about this."

"Who... Who the hell are you? Where did you come from anyway!?" Shiroki appears right behind Kuroko, "You guys must be desperate to win, pulling a 5 vs 3." Shiroki's smile isn't friendly at all, as they slightly cringe.

"This isn't basketball. Besides, violence is bad." The thugs exchange glances, knowing they can take on these two guys.

Kagami and Kise stand on the other side of the fence, wondering what the hell those two were thinking!?

"Kurokocchi what are you doing?!"

"Shiroki... Kuroko... what the hell do you think you guys can do!"

Kise and Kagami look on with worry and frustration at the two.

One guy grabs Kuroko by the collar. "Huh?! What do you think your doing?" Shiroki grips the man's wrist, he suddenly lets go of Kuroko's collar. He looks at Shiroki with confusion, as if she's some freak. _It feels like my wrist is breaking... what's with this insane grip strength._

Shiroki lets go of him, as the others create a half circle around them. "Oh so there are still guys like these around? Fine, then." He smirks. "Let's settle this with basketball." The thugs seem confident on defeating these two, that is until Kagami comes in grabbing both the heads of Shiroki and Kuroko.

Kise walks on beside Kuroko nonchalantly, "Mind if we join too?"

Kagami glares at the both of them, "Why'd you guys get involved, ch, making it more troublesome..." The thugs stare in shock... _Ah He's huge!_

Kagami peers on back at the thugs, "Five on four is easy."

"What'd you say!?" The thugs glare back, as Kuroko, Shiroki, Kise, and Kagami stare back. The four play relatively easy, much easier than the game they just played. Shiroki is smiling, while Kuroko's expression is enjoying this basketball as he passes between the three. Kise passes to Kagami, as he dunks it in, smirking with pride. Kise can't believe it, but he's actually having fun playing with the three of them as they demolish the thugs.

Soon all 5 of them are on the floor, trying to catch what breathes they can. The three previous guys who were playing stare at amazement at Kise, Shiroki, Kagami, and Kuroko. _They destroyed them..._

They exit the fenced basketball court, as they lay their stuff down on the bench.

Kagami turns around, his expression livid with anger. "What did you guys expect you could do! Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?"

Kuroko's expression doesn't falter, while Shiroki rolls her eyes. _What are you my mother Kagami?!_

Kuroko continues to stare at Kagami, his face expressionless. "No they would've beaten me up."

Shiroki giggles slightly at Kuroko's steadfast reply. Kagami glares at Kuroko, "You bastard..."

Kuroko holds his arm up, as he tightens his biceps. "Please look at these guns..."

Kagami's veins break all over in rage. "You don't have any!"

Shiroki interrupts. "I wouldn't say he doesn't have any..." Shiroki raises her sleeve up as she does the same as Kuroko as they compare. "Ah! You have more than me Kuroko!"

Kise just chuckles, "Kurokocchi... you and your friends sure can be amazing..." he says sarcastically.

Kuroko looks at the ground. "I thought those guys were terrible... I just wanted to tell them that..."

Kagami bursts out though, "You should have thought of the consequences first! Don't think I'm not also talking to you, Shiroki!"

Shiroki just pouts, as if a scolding from Kagami could affect her... but she drags her foot nervously, feeling guilt rising up in her chest.

Kuroko's eyes feint a slight guilty look, as he does fell bad for making Kagami and Kise worry about him. "I forgot to..."

Kagami puts a hand to his own forehead. "Don't say crap like that!"

Both Kuroko and Shiroki look at each other, and both reply at the same time, "I'm sorry."

"They would've beaten you up!"

"I'm sorry." They both reply in unison.

Kise grins to himself at the scene unfolding before him. "I should get going." He flips his jacket over his shoulder, as he smiles... Shiroki notes, an actual smile that doesn't seem playful or pompous... but truly one of happiness.

"And I finally got to play with Kurokocchi... and..." Kise looks expectantly at Shiroki. She just stares back, while Kuroko jabs her.

"W-what?" She looks confused at Kuroko.

"You forgot to introduce yourself?" Shiroki just let's out a sigh.

"Why do I always have to go first?!" Kagami just smacks her behind the head.

"Just hurry up and do it!" Shiroki gives a quick glare before smiling at Kise.

"My name is Shiroki... Shiroki Hikaru. "

"Ah, so your the other that Kurokocchi respects... well I hope we get to play some time again, though you definitely won't get through me next time." He adds a wink, as he turns back to give his parting words.

"Ah, don't think I've forgotten about my revenge, Kagamicchi." Kagami just stares at Kise with shock.

"Kaga-Kagamicchi?!"

Kuroko turns to Kagami as he explains. "Kise-kun adds '-cchi' to those he respects. That's great for you."

Kagami quickly turns back yelling at Kise, "I don't want that!"

Kise yells back, "Don't lose at the preliminaries! Also it was nice to meet you again, Shirokicchi!"" Shiroki just waves goodbye, as the other two look at Kise's retreating figure.

"Did the two of you hear my talk with Kise-kun?" Kagami looks at Shiroki, who looks back at Kagami.

"This is about us parting ways right?"

"We don't get along with each other in the first place..." Shiroki gazes at Kagami, with a look saying 'how dare you say that at a time like this'. Kagami puts his hands in his pockets.

"You were the one that said I couldn't do it on my own... if you're right, Kuroko, then there's nothing to worry about. Besides you always stand by the light, that's your basketball, right?" Kuroko looks at Kagami, as the sun's rays blind his eyes, making his truly look like the light.

"Kagami-kun you sometimes say deep things." Kagami blushes a bit, and Kuroko turns his gaze on Shiroki. That's when Shiroki remembers something very important. She smacks her fist on her other hand.

"Ah! I forgot to contact Coach..."

After calling Coach, they wait by the sidewalk, where they see her sprinting towards them.

"I'm so-" but before Kuroko could his apology out, Coach Aida is already making him sprawl against the floor in her famous 'Boston Crab Hold'.

Kagami and Shiroki flinch in pain, as it looks like Kuroko really is in pain.

Hyuga and the 2nd years pass by as if it's the norm. "Yosh, let's go home... We found Kuroko..." Everyone else grunts in agreement, as they pass by, Kuroko waving his arms in a frantic panic.

Kuroko taps the ground, as if he is tapping out. "Kagami-kun... save... save me..." But Kagami is already walking behind the others, blaming it's Kuroko's own fault.

Shiroki cringes, thinking about how painful it must be. "Ne Coach... you could ease off him a bit?" Shiroki bends down so she's eye level with the couch, she gestures to her head, reminding Aida that Kuroko is already injured. Coach lets the hold go, as Kuroko breathes in a few calming breathes.

"Hmph, only cause you say so Shiroki." She then skips off to go home.

"You okay Kuroko?" Shiroki doesn't know to help him up, as he is just lying there.

"I'm fine." He gets up, but Shiroki grabs his stuff for him.

They make it to the bus stop, where Kagami is waiting for the bus that leads to his place. "Ah so you finally made it."

Kuroko punches Kagami in the gut. "That's what you get for abandoning me." But before Kagami can retaliate, Shiroki places herself in between them.

"Mah Mah, the shadow and light shouldn't fight so much... Let's all go home..." Shiroki checks the time on her cellphone, her aunt telling her not to come back till 9:00, because of some weird excuse of cleaning bugs mold and blah blah she wasn't paying attention to. It was only 6:15...

"Eh... I still have around 3 hours..." Kagami and Kuroko look at her questioningly. Shiroki gets up from the bench. "We'll I guess I shall go exploring, see you tomorrow." But before she can get away Kagami pulls her back down.

"Where do you think your going... who else is going to be my shield from this guy." Shiroki let's out a sigh, knowing she can't leave Kagami and Kuroko alone... at least not for the rest of today.

"Ah I can't go home, so I gotta go some place else I guess. Hey, why don't I spend some time at your place, since it's right next to mine!" Shiroki's eyes shine with hopeful incandescence, but Kagami immediately rejects her.

"Can't, didn't you hear, they are gassing the building..." Shiroki's head falls, as depression lines make their way down her head.

Kuroko let's out a sigh. "Then if the two of you have no where to go, you can come over to my place. Though Kagami-kun, I want you on your best behavior."

Kagami retorts back with a "Hah?!", while Shiroki nods, smiling at Kuroko in a thankful way.

The bus comes along as they all aboard it, Kuroko sitting next to Shiroki, with Kagami sitting behind them.

"Ah Kagami-kun, you've never been to Kuroko's house before have you."

"I guess not..." Kagami scratches the back of his head.

"Ah Kuroko we should play mortal kombat when we get to your house!"

"I don't have that game, Shiroki-kun."

"Ah so... what kind of games do you have?"

"You'll see."

* * *

And so there they were, playing monopoly for 2 and half hours now, as Shiroki smiled happily, counting her stacks of money and re-filing her plot cards, as Kagami was trying to pay off his mortgages and Kuroko was about to go bankrupt.

"Ah! This game is rigged!" Kagami flips the board over, already knowing defeat was inevitable, as Shiroki had gained most of the power.

"You guys just don't know how to handle money..." They peer on over at the time, as it is now okay for Kagami and Shiroki to head on home.

"I guess we should leave now..." Shiroki stated as she helped Kuroko put away the game. Kuroko looks at Shiroki, then at Kagami who is already packing his stuff and heading towards the door.

Kuroko's mom appears out of the kitchen, noticing her son's friends leaving. "Ah you two are always welcome! Thank you so much for coming over to visit my Tetsuya!"

Shiroki bows, while Kagami just looks on over. "Ah no, thank you for allowing us to be over. Your always so hospitable."

Kuroko's mom playfully hits Tetsuya. "Ah Shiroki-kun is always so polite and nice. He'd be perfect for you as a girlfriend if he was a girl."

Kuroko quickly wavers his gaze at his mom in embarrassment. "Kaa-san... please stop saying such embarrassing things."

Kagami giggles, while Shiroki looks at him confused. "What are you laughing about?"

Kagami wipes a tear from his eye. "Because... pfft... I'm not the one who just got labeled as the perfect girlfriend by my friend's mom..."

Shiroki's cheeks burned a bright red, as really the indication is embarrassing. But she felt even more embrassed, because she was a girl... and nobody could see it.

_Do I really lack that many womanly features or characteristics that I'm forever mistaken as a guy..._

Shiroki shook her head as if to get rid of the depressing thought out of her head. She turned around saying goodbye, parting the house with Kagami.

They walk together quite a ways, Kagami happy with the silence between them, but Shiroki couldn't get one thought out of her head. She peers on over at Kagami, as he looks back at her, noticing her stare.

"What?"

"I have a question on my mind that I just can't figure out... Do you mind if I ask you?"

Kagami looks at Shiroki with caution, but nods his head. "Go for it."

"So, Kagami-kun, if I was a girl, what would you think of me?" Kagami just turned around in bewilderment.

"What are you saying, suggesting a question like that! You aren't... you aren't homo are you?!" Shiroki quickly put her hands up, shaking them in a vigorous 'no' manner.

"Bakagami! I'm not homo! It was just a hypothetical question!" Shiroki turned, letting out a sigh. She would be considered homo before being considered a girl... she took a blow to her self esteem big time... Shiroki just hung her head, sulking over it.

Kagami looked left and right, wondering if anyone was around that he knew. He peered back, as he saw Shiroki's 'weird' depressive behavior, wondering why the hell such a question would be on a dude's mind. Kagami let out a sigh, as he decided to answer it, since Shiroki was brave enough to confide in him. _Seriously, what am I... his freakin psychologist!_

"Mah well your pretty flat chested..." Shiroki's eye twitched with anger... were all men that shallow! "Not that... that kind of thing matters, just some guys prefer it, your face is pretty cute for a guy so if you were a girl it would be extra cute... and your pretty tall, so I'd imagine if the guy was shorter than you he'd feel pretty emasculated unless tall girls were his type... You are always exuberantly happy, which drives me crazy, but I guess it can be a good feature... Overall... I guess you be a good catch."

Shiroki continued walking beside Kagami taking in his thoughts, as calculating as she could.

Kagami just let out a sigh, can't believing he just said all that. _I'm definitely going to make this brat pay..._

"I see... ja Kagami-kun, if you were a girl, how'd you think you'd fair?" Kagami just looked at Shiroki with even more horror.

"Why.. Why the hell would I want to be a girl!" Kagami's face burned bright as he looked like a tomato. Shiroki just sighed, "It was a hypothetical question! Well anyways we're almost home, but do you want to play some basketball?" Kagami shook his head.

"Nah I'm already exhausted playing against Kise, just where do you get all your energy from?"

"From you of course." Kagami looked at her strangely.

"Hah?!" Shiroki shook her hands up in the air, as if to stop him from misunderstanding. "Ah, what I mean to say is, I really love to play basketball with others, so it's kinda of like I gain energy from them, you know?" Kagami slightly understood, and nodded his head.

"Ah we're here!" They walked up the steps together.

"Well... see you at practice, Kagami-kun!"

"See ya, Shiroki."

Shiroki came inside, but her aunt and uncle weren't at home. She went to the bath, as she settled down in when it was just right.

"Geez, that Shiroki sure is crazy... asking questions like that..." Shiroki released bubbles underneath the water, wondering if she should talk back to let Kagami know she could hear him.

"Gah! What am I doing thinking about him like that! Especially when I'm taking a bath, how weird is that!" She could hear the water splash over, as if Kagami jerked himself too violently. She continued her cleansing wondering how it was strange for another to think of another person while in the bath... _Maybe it's a Japanese thing? Ah sometimes I think I should do research on my own culture... I mean with everyone wanting me to call them kun instead of san... or me having to introduce myself first..._

Shiroki got out of the bath, as she walked over to her towel.

"Calm down Taiga... it's not like you care about Shiroki..." Shiroki turned around, as if thinking she imagined those words herself. But she definitely did hear them. _doesn't care... well not like I asked, but I thought we were at least... friends..._ Shiroki lets out a sigh, trying to will herself into not thinking about such depressing things.

Shiroki flops on her bed, her face falling into the pillow, as she feels sleep overtaking her. _It's all about basketball, right? Oyasumi, Hikaru._

* * *

Shiroki wakes up early, due to some Bakeneko's snoring, as she decides to put her headphones on as she listens to music while doing homework. That's when she realizes that it is a weekend, so she can procrastinate on it later.

_Ah! I can go visit Teppei-kun!_

Shiroki quickly flips her blanket over, smiling brightly at that though. "Time to get up!"

Shiroki quickly slides on her undergarments, as she pulls some stylish loose pants on, slipping her chain wallet on, and then putting on a undershirt and pulling over a t shirt. She quickly runs to the bathroom, to fix her bed hair, to which she had been having recently with her new short hair.

_Geez I can see why Kuroko ran up so quickly... to hide such a bad mess... _

Shiroki chuckles, when she remembered seeing that terrible 'crows nest' of a hair style on Kuroko when they went out to first play basketball.

Shiroki runs past Kagami's place, not even bothering a passing look. Kagami is fighting with himself trying to get more sleep, but he is already awake from that loud yell of Shiroki's...

"Time to get up... I DON'T WANT TO GET UP IT'S ONLY SATURDAY!" But the damage was already done, Kagami is no longer drowsy, but full on awake and he knew that he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon.

"That bastard Shiroki..." He looked out his window, as he saw Shiroki smiling, while jogging down to the entrance way before making a left.

Kagami blinked and then spoke. "I wonder what's got him so happy in the morning..."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Teppei-kun I haven't visited you in forever! When are you getting out of the hospital?" Shiroki sits beside his bedside. He looks fine, but Shiroki knew of his terrible knee accident... and all because of that bastard Hanamiya's fault.

"They may hold me back a couple more weeks, depending on how the healing goes..." Shiroki didn't know if Teppei is just saying that to put her at ease, but she grips his hand, as if to silently comfort him.

"Now now, don't be looking so gloomy, you came here a few minutes ago beaming... what is it you wanted to tell me?" Shiroki smiles, Teppei could always read her, knowing exactly what she is thinking.

"Yesterday, we had a match against Kaijo!"

"Oh Kaijo, I recognize that name, they have Kasamatsu Yukio right? They are a pretty strong team..."

"Exactly! That Kasamatsu is really good with ball handling, and handling his teammates." Shiroki puts on a playful grin, while Teppei laughs at that.

"Anyways, Kaijo had gotten a 'Generation of Miracles' player, Kise Ryouta."

"Oh..." Teppei's face falls, his next thought being that Shiroki is going to tell him Seirin had lost.

"But we won against them! With Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun!" Teppei's face brightens up, but he also looks curious, as to those two new names.

"Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun... I don't think I remember them." Shiroki nods her head as if affirming his statement.

"You wouldn't be able to, they are first years like me." She points to herself, beaming.

"I got to play yesterday, but you should've seen Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun. Kagami-kun came from America, but ah his Japanese is pretty good! Though he's pretty rough, his game play is just destructive! If he actually learned some techniques and stuff he'd be unstoppable. Kuroko-kun... he's so amazing! He may not be able to play well by himself, but he's so invisible... like a ninja! He just pops out of nowhere! His passes are crazy as he uses Misdirection..."

Teppei chuckles, at how excited Shiroki is. He is really happy that Shiroki is enjoying herself at Seirin, after he made such a selfish request for her to play for the team. What worries him, is how excited she is talking about these two new guys who he knew nothing of.

_If these two dare lay their hands on her in the wrong way... I'll definitely make it so they can never play basketball for Seirin_ _again... _

Teppei never shows it, but behind his smile, he is really protective of his friends and family.

"Misdirection what's that?"

Shiroki pauses for a moment, before she regains her train of though.

"Misdirection, is when Kuroko-kun makes you take his attention off of him, and onto something else. He's so good at it! You should see him play sometime, his passes are so cool, it's like as if they are disappearing!" Shiroki smiles, but then realizes that's not the only thing she wanted to talk about.

"Oh, but Kuroko is also part of the Generation of Miracles, he's the phantom man of the group! Or so I'm told..." Teppei nods, already being alerted by Aida about how she had gotten that golden egg.

"But yah Kise Ryouta is amazing too! When we first met him, he instantly copied a move that Kagami had come up with! It's really impressive how he picks up the game." Shiroki takes a moment to catch her breath, her head peers over looking for water. Teppei takes the untouched glass, and puts it in Shiroki's hands.

"Ah thanks." She quickly gulps it down, she wipes her mouth as some water fell off her lips.

"Well it seems the basketball game has become quite exciting with these new players."

Shiroki smiles. "Don't forget me too, Teppei-kun."

Teppei ruffles her hair. "Hai hai. So how'd your mom react to you coming to Japan? I bet she really went off on you about cutting your hair..."

That's when Teppei notices Shiroki fidgeting nervously, as if...

"Hikaru... you did tell your mom, didn't you?"

Shiroki smiles awkwardly as she scratches the back of her head. "Maybe... not?"

Teppei's face plumets into despair. Suddenly his head is bent down, as if he's dead.

"Ah Teppei-kun!"

Kiyoshi looks up, smiling, but his eyes aren't happy, as he grips Shiroki by the collar of her shirt. "So you just came to Japan and enrolled in this obscure highschool, without telling anyone back home?"

Shiroki didn't know which she would prefer first, going up against the Generation of Miracles right now, or facing a furious Kiyoshi Teppei.

_Kami-sama... sa-save... save me!_

* * *

So hope you like the update! More shall be explained on how she got to Japan next chapter! Sorry if there weren't as many 'bonding moment' as you would've liked... but hey this is Kuroko no Basuke, so the whole story can't just revolve around this oc who's really supposed to be a helper...

Bah it's too late now! It's already out and I got to deal with!

Well please leave a review! I am sorry that I'm making these chapters SUPER long... but I hope it makes you guys happy :D Well I'm off to go write the preliminary TRAINING... not the actual games... that will probably come around 4-5th chapter if your wondering... so that's when Midorima will be making his entrance! Aomine will probably be around the 6-8th chapter... Idk depending on the length of the chapter he may just come up as a snippet in the 6th...

Well it's off to a good start... I think, and sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling/reference/title mistakes!

*bows* thank you very much for taking your time to read this!

Well I'm off to go start the new chapter!


	3. Omake Chapter

Just to let you guys know, this is an Omake chapter (bonus or extra chapter)

NONE OF THIS STUFF HAPPENS! -yah I'm mean like that, by giving you this instead of the real stuff- (should've called it the Nisemono chapter)

But yah so this is just filled with bonus things that never happened but I planned on happening, but then I couldn't get it in the story :B and since I had already written it (without editting it mind you) here ya go :B

No reviews are necessary, but they are much appreciated :D

**Omake: Shiroki and Kuroko meet for the first time**

Shiroki quickly runs down the pathyway, already running late with the airplane being delayed. "Man, and I told Teppei I'd be there at 10:00!" She spun her wrist to look at her watch, as it tauntingly ticked to 9:57. As she made a sharp turn she ran into somebody.

"Sumimasen!" She quickly got up and apologized... to nobody?

Ehh where is the person I just ran in to?

"You should be more careful."

Shiroki looked down at the young lad, as his basketball rolled away.

"Ah sorry, here let me help you up." She lifted him up by his shoulders and saw that he was shorter than her. Not that she was unfazed, she was used to being the gigantic freakazoid girl in the class. Usually there was a huge tall guy in her classes as well, so she wasn't the tallest human being, but still being the tallest girl doesn't give you many options for dance partners...

Shiroki went to go get the basketball. Her eyebrows came together in confusion, as the basketball felt like it was brand new: Unused and untouched.

"Ah were you about to go play basketball?" She smiled, wondering if this kid was just beginning to play.

"Not really. I was just walking the ball." Shiroki looked at the boy flabbergasted. Walking the ball?

"Oh, shame really. It's a nice ball. Gotta a real nice feel."

"You think so... I don't really think it does." The boys eyes cast down, but Shiroki couldn't see any change in his facial expression. He was really... stoic is the word?

"Ah so, well when you get into really good game play, you'll be able to feel the basketball. I mean REALLY feel it, and it's an amazing feeling."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. To me, basketball used to be all about winning... but now I don't know." Shiroki turned back to what seemed like a confused boy... Well since she was already running late, why not play a tad bit of basketball!

"Oh, shounen. Your name?"

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"My name is Shiroki Hikaru. I'll show the REAL meaning of basketball."

Shiroki grabbed Kuroko by the arm, as he protested he just wanted to walk his ball.

"This ball doesn't want to be walked, Kuroko-san. It wants to be played with, and we shall surely give it a game worth playing. Now to find a basketball court..."

Owari (=w=) funny how this is how I wanted to start it... BLAGH, I still like the other beginning, but maybe just because it was longer...

* * *

**Omake: If the Characters knew about the poll...**

* * *

Shiroki stared incredulously at the poll.

"Seriously Kagami or Kise?! You guys trying to ruin my life!"

Kagami glared at Shiroki, "What you think I'm up for this too! I'd rather die than be paired up with you!" The two start to having a glaring contest, that is until the door opens up.

Kise walked in the door, "Oh there you are."

Kise swung an arm around Shiroki. He turned his head towards Shiroki's face and gave her a flirty smile.

"So, how 'bout we go on a date, Shirokicchi... or should I say Hikarucchi?" Shiroki blushed madly from embrassement. She quickly pulled away and grabs Kuroko. She pulled him closer as she whispers in his ear.

"What is up with the Kiseki no Sedai?! First it's this flirty copy-cat and then a guy who's all about 'oh I'm fated to defeat you because Oha-Asa says so'... Are they all eccentric idiots?"

Kuroko was slightly blushing at the distance between them, and just gave a nod with his head.

Kise plopped in between them, "Hey Shiroki, no stealing Kurokocchi."

"I wasn't stealing him, what a preposterous accusation!"

"Ah! Testuya-kun there you are!" Quickly Kuroko was tackled down by a pink haired girl. And as soon as she appeared was as quickly as she took Kuroko away.

"Ah he did get end up stolen..."

"Ja, then I shall steal you away." Kise dragged Shiroki away.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Kagami just shook his head. "I'll just pretend this never happened and continue practicing basketball..."

Owari Well that was fun to write :D lol sorry if I give the wrong interpretation of Kise, but hey I was thinking he's a model who's probably had to woo some girls around to get them to work well in a photo shoot... :B maybe he's got them flirtatious moves... you never know!

* * *

**Omake: If Shiroki and Kise hung out for another day... while Kise knew she was a girl**

* * *

"I'm happy that you came out on a date with me today." Kise smiles at Shiroki. She backs up 3 feet as she can feel a chill up her spine.

"I didn't say that I was out here on a date with you, it's because you were practically begging me, Kagami, and Kuroko to go out and help you buy new basketball shoes." _Speaking of which, where are those two!?_

"Aww you're so cute when your trying to deny your feelings for me, Shirokicchi." Shiroki just shakes her head as she enters the sports store, as Kise holds the door open for her.

"I already told you, I don't have any feelings for you..." Shiroki mutters under her breath, "and if I did have feelings I would have probably murdered them with all my might by now..."

Kise pulls Shiroki closer to him by her shoulder as he points at sweat bands.

"Hey, how 'bout we buy matching ones."

_Dear Kami-sama... make those two show up now!_

Owari :B

* * *

**Omake: Fans = Characters**

* * *

"Author-san, you should stop procrastinating and seriously start working on the next piece in the story." Said author jumped from her chair, as the keyboard went flying. Her philosophy essay had now stopped writing itself, as author slowly got up.

"But... But Kuroko... I don't have time for college and fanfiction."

Kagami burst in through the door, already livid with anger.

"THEN MAKE TIME!"

"But Kagami... then I wouldn't get any sleep. If ya took a look at the amount of errors I already make, times it by a googol and that's me trying to type without sleep!"

The author's eyes were already sagging, and starting to look raccoon-ish from lack of sleep for days, working hard at her college classes.

"Here's some coffee, author-san."

The author gratefully took the cup from Shiroki's hands. She gave her thanks.

"Thank you, Shiroki. GEEZ, can't you two be as kind as she!" The author quickly shot a glare at Kagami, as Shiroki looked worriedly between the two.

"Ch, she ain't kind at all..." Kagami turned his head and let out a scowl.

Shiroki just murmured under her breath. "Not to someone who's shoving cheeseburgers down my throat!"

"If you two don't settle down, I'm never passing to you guys again." Kuroko stepped in between the two as he got back to the topic at hand.

"Author-san, if you don't deliver in two days, Akashi's wrath will be upon you... is the message he wanted to deliver to you."

The author paled with a fright... _TWO DAYS! BUT IN TWO DAYS TIME THAT'S WHEN MY ESSAY IS DUE!_

Kagami just looked at Kuroko confused, "Who's Akashi?"

"In due time you will know about him Kagami... in due time..."

The trio left, as the author quickly went back to work... working on her KnB fanfictions...

Owari :B Welp... I'm ALMOST done... if that makes up for anything T-T Now I must get back to work, before Akashi kills me... or worse 0.0


	4. Chapter 3

herpaderp was working on this and then my mom unplugged my computer :B sorry for the long wait (I lost 5 hours of work... you don't know how sad I was)

But it's okay I got back on it and worked on it for even longer! (8 hours of my life man...)

Person in lead with most votes to obtain Hikaru's heart (forcefully): Aomine Daiki

O.o I didn't know so many Aomine fans actually read this... lol an Aries and Virgo, even Momoi's horoscope has a better chance than Aomine's *cough cough* hers is Tauras if you didn't know *cough cough*

So I hope you peeps are going to enjoy this... Hope it isn't confusing .

And lastly I deeply apologize for the longest wait... ever...

* * *

**Last time on Kuroko no Basuke (Kiyoshi's Bribe Style!) **

_"Kagami-kun, your eyes seem even worse than usually..."_

_"Kurokocchi!~ Ever since you turned me down so easily... I've been crying myself to sleep every night, geez..."_

_He stares at his right hand curiously, as he still feels his hand gripped around something. He jumps in shock, as he sees the basketball rim in his hand._

_Kuroko raises his head, "Since we can't play this way... Can we use the full court?"_

_"Because he has a weakness..." Kasamatsu and the Seirin team all listen up, as Kise and Kuroko are about to explain their fellow ex-teammates weak point._

_"Kurokocchi won't be able to use his misdirection after 40 minutes..."_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT EARLIER!"_

_"What if you don't see it? Then you can't copy it..." Kagami grabs Kuroko by the top of his head. "so it's this guy that's your weakness!"_

_"Come Takao, it's about time we leave this place."_

_"Ah! I forgot to contact Coach..."_

_"I'm so-" but before Kuroko could his apology out, Coach Aida is already making him sprawl against the floor in her famous 'Boston Crab Hold'._

_Kuroko's mom playfully hits Tetsuya. "Ah Shiroki-kun is always so polite and nice. He'd be perfect for you as a girlfriend if he was a girl."_

_Do I really lack that many womanly features or characteristics that I'm forever mistaken as a guy..._

_Shiroki didn't know which she would prefer first, going up against the Generation of Miracles right now, or facing a furious Kiyoshi Teppei._

* * *

Shiroki was sweating bullets, as Kiyoshi pulled her closer. Their eyes made contact, as Shiroki could feel the tension in Kiyoshi's eyes.

"L-Le-Let m-me ex-ex-explain f-fir-first... p-pl-please?"

Kiyoshi let go of her collar, but pulled her wheeled chair closer. Shiroki avoided eye contact. She wavered her eyes, preferring to look at the ground.

"So, you were going to explain?"

Shiroki looked up, and as her eyes made contact with his dark eyes, chills started to run down her spine.

"I-I did tell an-aniki..."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

Shiroki audibly gulped the saliva that was building up in her throat. She twiddled with her fingers behind her back, as she smiled a scared smile at Kiyoshi.

"Aniki approved, s-saying he would explain it to m-mo-mother, immediately after I left on the plane. H-He's the one who gave me my haircut."

Shiroki took more calming breathes, as Kiyoshi's eyes looked less furious, but there was still a chilling sensation down her spine when he looked at her with those dark embers.

"Besides mother is away on a foreign business trip, trying to establish a new trading post in America, she said she wouldn't be back maybe for 2 years. Surely I could stay here and then go back?"

Kiyoshi let out a sigh of regret, "I guess it can't be helped, but I don't want you getting in trouble. I want you to _at least_ try contacting your mother and telling her. You promise me?"

Shiroki held up her right hand, "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

Kiyoshi smiled, "Good. Now I heard you are staying with Uncle Yamamoto, how is that going."

Shiroki's eyes strayed to a wall, Kiyoshi could see a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"It is okay, except for the neighbor..."

"Neighbor? What's wrong with the neighbor?"

"It's Kagami-kun, he lives right next door."

"Oh does he now? His parents with him?"

"No. He lives alone."

Shiroki couldn't understand Kiyoshi's reaction as he processed this information. _Is he disappointed, angry, or worried? Ah! I can't understand his reaction!_

"So how is school going? Made any new friends?"

"Yup, I'm friends with Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun. School is going fine, it is actually a lot easier than school back in Hong Kong."

"I see, any other friends?"

Shiroki smiled awkwardly, as Kiyoshi seemed to be giving off an annoyed aura. "Umm, not really I guess. I know the names of my classmates, but other than that, I don't really have any other friends."

"I see. Well, hopefully you will be able to make more friends."

Shiroki smiled, "Yup yup, hopefully you'll be out of the hospital early too."

The nurse walked in, pushing the cart that had Kiyoshi's breakfast.

"Ah, well breakfast is here... I guess we will talk again another time?"

Shiroki got up from her chair and brushed the seat clean.

"Sure, hope you enjoy your meal, I'm off to go practice basketball."

Shiroki waved goodbye, as she walked back home. _Hopefully Kiyoshi will be able to come back soon... then basketball will really be fun!_ Shiroki smiled to herself, as she started skipping, ready for school to come around again.

* * *

Shiroki woke up, Monday morning, to once again the listless snoring of Kagami. She really considered sleeping on the tile of the bathroom, but passed that up as she decided to go practice at the courts. She put on some sweat pants, t shirt, and a jacket to fight the cold air. As she walked down to the courts, she looked around at her environment, seeing it in a different light than usual.

It was not as eerie as she might have thought it would be. The street lights created a beautiful walk way of light, as the shadows intermingled and separated as she walked across the sidewalk. The court caught her eye, fenced and caged, but the freedom of the court is what she saw, as it lie vacant. Unfortunately the door was chained up, so she moved the ball into her right hand, getting ready to toss it over.

"What are you doing, Shiroki-kun?"

She jumped with a fright at the sound of Kuroko's voice. She spun around, noticing little puffs of air coming from Kuroko's mouth, as if he was panting from running. He was in the school's uniform for winter pe clothing, a white jacket outlined in blue, with white sweats and blue streaks down the middle side length of the pants. Shiroki fidgeted with the ball in her hands.

"I... Well... what are you doing here anyways?"

"For my training regime." Kuroko pulled out a piece of paper. Shiroki could see the scribbles of Aida's writing. _15 stretches before bed time, 4km jog everyday, stretching for 15 minutes before bath time, 65 squats everyday... Geez Kuroko's got a lot on his hands..._

"Ah so..." Shiroki looked around, as she waited for Kuroko to go back to his morning jog.

"Are you ignoring my question like last time, Shiroki-kun?" She flinched at his words.

"I-I... It's hard to explain, but I-I... I was trying to get in to play basketball, so..." Kuroko glanced to her and then the caged court.

"I see."

Shiroki was getting ready to leave, but Kuroko spoke up.

"Seeing as you can't play basketball, would you like to jog with me? I just got started, I still have 3.8 km to go." Shiroki broke out in a smile.

"Sure thing."

Kuroko and Shiroki started their jog around the neighborhood, Kuroko just jogging normally and Shiroki dribbling the ball right beside him.

"Ne, Kuroko, what made you fall in love with basketball?"

Kuroko stared straight ahead, as he pondered on what to say. "I watched it on television when I was younger, and the way the players moved and scored points, I thought 'Wow, that's so cool'. So from then on I wanted to play."

Shiroki smiled, thinking that Kuroko must really love basketball. Kuroko peered over at Shiroki from his peripheral vision.

"How about you?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you come to love basketball?"

Shiroki contemplated on what the real reason why she joined basketball, not the money portion of why she came to play basketball in japan. She did a crossover, as the reason popped into her head.

"I guess... When I was younger I didn't really have any friends, well I had some... but they weren't close, it was like we were only friends in the classroom. So when Teppei-kun introduced me to basketball, it allowed me to share a closer bond with him outside of school, which made me really happy because I wasn't so alone. Teppei-kun was just my cousin before that, but afterwards we grew really close, I'd practically call him my best friend and brother. I guess I fell in love with basketball, because of the teamwork and friendships that you can make."

Kuroko slightly smiled. Shiroki was too caught up reminiscing about her first basketball game, ignoring Kuroko completely and what he was saying. Kuroko rolled his eyes. He reached towards Shiroki and stole the ball from Shiroki, and added a glare too.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shiroki pouted as Kuroko tucked the ball under his arm as they continued jogging.

Shiroki tried stealing it back, but Kuroko stopped running.

"This is my limit."

Shiroki sweatdropped, seeing how a normal teenager could easily run 4 km if they were fit, and they had barely run for 2.5 km.

"Ah so, then should we walk home then?"

Kuroko nodded, while he placed the basketball under his arm.

"Since I wasn't able to complete my 4 km, would you like to go jogging with me after practice to finish it off?"

Shiroki swung an arm around Kuroko.

"Of course, that's what friends are for right?" Kuroko gave back Shiroki's ball, as they started to discuss class homework.

"Shiroki-kun, I never see you in class. It is not good to skip."

"I am in class, you and Kagami sit in the far left corner. In fact, I'm there with you guys, I sit next to Kagami."

"That's impossible Shiroki-kun, a girl sits next to Kagami."

Shiroki clenched a fist, while she muttered under her breath, "I am a girl..."

Before Kuroko could hear her, they seperated. Shiroki ran up the steps to her door, her stomach growled fiercely. She sprinted a little faster, maybe a little too fast as she ran straight into a door.

Shiroki rolled back a bit as she fell on her bum. She lightly rubbed her forehead as a new red spot started to form on her forehead.

"Owowowow..."

"You should watch where you are going, Shiroki." Shiroki looked up, as she looked at Kagami, who stared down at her idiotically.

"Ah so, I'm sorry for running into your door."

"Just hurry up and stand up." Kagami grabbed her by the shoulders and set her on her feet.

"Ah, thanks." Shiroki smiled, as she goes over to her door. She reached into her pocket for her key. _Ah the key... the key... THE KEY ISN'T HERE!_

Shiroki's face becomes panicked, as she rings the doorbell furiously. She knocked loudly on the door several times, but no one came to answer. _Are you serious!?_

Kagami chuckled in the background. "So you locked yourself out... School starts in 30 minutes you know."

Shiroki turned back around to Kagami, her eyes started to well up with tears. Kagami's face flinched, as he did not want Shiroki crying right in front of him on his doorstep.

"I know that! Ugh, what am I going to do..." Shiroki hugged her knees, as she fell against the door. Kagami's face at first looked relieved that Shiroki wasn't going to cry, then annoyed at how she just gave up, but sullened a bit as he felt sorry for her, just a _tad_ bit. He rubbed the back of his head as he let out a sigh. _Why do I always have to be around to help this guy_ _out?_

"You could try contacting the landlord, maybe they can come and open the door for you?"

Shiroki shook her head. "I don't have my cellphone."

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Hai..." Shiroki let out a defeated sigh.

Suddenly Shiroki's head lifted up, as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ah Kagami! The window, I left the sliding backdoor open! May I go through your apartment and climb into mine, please?" Shiroki was on her knees in seconds. She was in front of Kagami, her hands clapped together in a merciful position.

"Hah?! Of course not! What if you fall, huh? What will you do then?!"

"I won't, I'm very good at these types of things!"

"I don't think you should be good at 'breaking and entering'..."

"Please Kagami!" She bowed her head, as she looked up at him through one eye.

Kagami could not believe he was going to allow himself to do this, as he pulled his key out of his pocket.

"Fine, BUT you have to cut the amount of money I owe you in half!"

"Deal!" Before Kagami knew it, Shiroki rushed into his room.

"O-oi! Ch, the bastard's already gone." Kagami rushed to the balcony, where Shiroki was already climbing over to her side. He can see Shiroki as she dangled precariously between the two railings.

"Be careful! You're going to fall over!" Shiroki jumped at Kagami's shouting, as she lost her concentration, and started to slip.

"Ah!"

Kagami sprinted forward, his face panicked as he quickly gripped Shiroki by her collar.

"You idiot, what would you do if you fell and got hurt?!"

"Thanks again Kagami, but can you toss me to the other side?"

Kagami gritted his teeth, and tossed Shiroki to the other side. She pulled herself into the balcony, as she slid the door open.

"I'm so going to kill you, when you come out that door."

Shiroki smiled, "At least give me a 5 second head start, okay?"

Kagami closed up all the windows and doors, making sure they are locked. As he came out front, he looked for Shiroki... to be in a girl's uniform!

"HAH?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THAT?!"

"What? It's my uniform."

"B-BUT..." Kagami's face started to turn red, "THAT'S A GIRL'S UNIFORM!"

Shiroki quickly reached into her bag and took out her wallet. She revealed her school I.D. card. She pointed at the gender mark, which sure enough was pink and the female sign.

"I'm not breaking the rules if that's what you mean, it IS my proper uniform." Kagami immediately stormed off, while Shiroki was left confused.

"Heh? I thought he said he was going to kill me? Mah, whatever, keeps things better for me."

Shiroki flipped out her phone, as she checked the time.

"AH I'M GOING TO BE LATE, NO WONDER KAGAMI-KUN WAS SPRINTING!"

* * *

Shiroki was panting like crazy as the class stared back at the door. The bell barely rang as she was making her way to her seat. The class rose to do the formal rise and bow to the teacher. The teacher's eyes lay on Shiroki for a second, before speaking.

"Sit!" Shiroki quickly fell back into her seat, as she looked on over at Kagami and Kuroko.

"Ohayo!" Shiroki gave a big grin. Kagami looked to his right, with a fright.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Kagami muttered under his breath. Kuroko looked between the girl and Kagami, curious as to what was going on between the two of them. That's when Kuroko realized it, this girl was very similar to Shiroki... the light bulb went off in his head.

"Ah you weren't lying this morning, when you said you sit next to Kagami-kun, Shiroki."

Shiroki turned back to Kuroko, "Of course I wouldn't, why would I need to." A chalk flew through the air and pelted her forehead as she was turning back in her seat.

"Hikaru-san, I think you should pay more attention to the board than to the window." Shiroki quickly turned her head toward the board, as the teacher chided her that she was here in school to learn, not to be gossiping in class.

"Hai, Suzuki-sensei..."

* * *

"Oi coach!" Aida literally almost fell out of her seat from Kagami's yelling. Her eye twitched as she saw the sight of Kagami dragging Shiroki in by the collar of her shirt, as he stood in the doorway of the classroom.

"I wasn't aware that this was mixed basketball..."

Kuroko appeared out of nowhere from the left side of her desk. Aida's heart gave out for a second. _When will I ever get used to this ghost...?_

"Ah, Shiroki is allowed to play, because we have very few players. As this is a new school and all, we barely got 5 for last year... and with the accident with Kiyoshi, we went to the administration and they allowed for Shiroki to play. With her and Kagami from different countries, we also didn't surpass the amount of foreign exchange students, although _**technically**_ they don't count because they have Japan citizenship..."

Shiroki shook Kagami off, as she stood up straight. "Geez, is it that much of an issue that I'm a girl?"

Kagami retorted back, "This is man's basketball, and both you and I know there is a difference between the NBA and WNBA..."

Shiroki looked at him confused. "NBA and WNBA?"

Kagami facepalmed, as he remembered that these people didn't watch American basketball like he did.

"What I'm trying to say is Coach Aida how could you let a girl on the team, knowing she'd hold us back! I ain't playing basketball to lose you know!"

Shiroki grabbed Kagami by the collar, pulling him closer. She fiercely glared in into his eyes. "You saying I'm worthless?"

Her tone was very malicious, and Kagami thought he could feel a slight chill down his spine.

"That's n-not what I'm s-saying at all... I'm just pointing out the facts that you aren't cut out to play basketball with us."

Aida whacked Kagami on the back of his head with a paper fan. "And who are you to say that when you've played her! Is she really holding the team back?"

Kagami rubbed the back of his head. "Well... no, but sooner or later she won't be able to keep up! Kuroko back me up!"

"I don't mind playing basketball with Shiroki."

"Kuroko! Stop making me look like the bad guy!

"Fine if I start holding the team back, I'll stop playing. But I highly doubt that will happen..." Shiroki held out her hand, as Kagami shook it, each stared at each other with sparks flying between their eyes.

* * *

The days passed by quickly, as school and basketball practice weighed heavily on the Seirin team. Kagami was unnerved for a few days by Shiroki's secret (though she wasn't trying real hard to keep it secret...), but after some time things became normal again. No one else on the Seirin team (besides Izuki) seemed to notice Shiroki was female, they just thought Kagami was getting antsy about their next few games.

The 27th of the month was approaching, and Aida was really excited for when that would happen, to yet again test the limits of the team again. Sooner than anyone thought, that day came to pass, and that day was today.

* * *

Aida was standing with the regulars behind her, as the new freshman group stood in front of her. They were wondering what they are about to do, since Aida had called up a 'mandatory meeting', and whenever one of those happened... well they knew it wasn't going to be any ordinary thing they were going to do. A few outbursts of surprise resounded, as some club members saw Shiroki in a girl's uniform for the first time.

"Y-Your a girl?!"

"..."

"I know Mitobe, I would have never suspected it!"

"She's just as flat as Aida... no maybe even flatter..."

Aida just sighs in frustration before pelting everybody in the head to get over it.

"Okay now that THAT is over with, today is the 27th of the month, and Seirin's cafeteria sells a very special bread today, said to give anyone good luck in anything, ranging from success in love to clubs... ANYTHING! Today I want you to buy lunch for the 2nd years, here's an envelope filled with enough money, now go to the cafeteria, because it's a popular lunch and it'll run out soon!"

Kuroko took the envelope, as everyone walked to down to the cafeteria. Some of the 2nd years were worried for the freshman, but they had confidence in their team... to survive the chaos ahead of them that is.

* * *

When the freshman team arrived, they recognized almost everything, except... it was a lot more packed than most of them remembered!

"What are all these people doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, we can just push past them."

"Kagami take another look..."

There in the crowd were all sorts of people, line backers from the American football club, regular players from the sumo wrestling club, upper classman from the judo club, and other 'massively-non-regular-highschooler-height' and 'bulky-too-much-muscle-weight' people in there, who were blocking them from the lunch ladies.

Kagami smirked, "There's nothing good like a hard challenge... We'll just have to push through!"

Kagami and the other three freshman repeatedly ran in, as Shiroki and Kuroko had mysteriously disappeared. But even with all their combined strength, they could not get past the crowd of people. Kagami started to get mid-way in the crowd, but unfortunately he was abruptly halted and shoved back violently. Kagami stared back at the crowd with shock.

**"THIS IS JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH!"**

"Kagami, speak in Japanese please..."

"How are we going to get that special bread...?"

Kagami turned to Kawahara, before picking him up by his collar. "I'm sorry about this!"

Kawahara didn't have time to ask what Kagami apologized for, as he starts to scream as he was thrown over the crowd of people. Kagami jumped on top of Kawahara as he started to body surf him to the lunch ladies.

They were almost to the front, but they started to move back away from their destination, and as Kawahara ran out of bodies to hover over, he fell back to the ground, along with Kagami.

The 4 freshman stand on the outskirts of the crowd, beaten and bashed up. They pondered on how in the world they were going to get one of those 'special breads'... until Kuroko appeared out of nowhere with a sandwich in his hand?!

"H-how did you get that?!" Kagami pointed at Kuroko, a fierce look in his eyes, enraged that Kuroko was able to get one, when he had been working his butt off this whole time to get one.

"The flow of the crowd pushed me forward to the counter. I reached the counter, and nobody seemed to notice me, so I took one and left the correct amount of money behind." Kuroko placed the sandwich in Kagami's hand. "Here."

Kagami's left eye was twitching with anger, as the other three freshman let out a disappointing sigh.

"And you only bought one!" Kagami picked up Kuroko by the collar of his shirt.

Shiroki appeared out of nowhere, as she held a whole mess of special breads in her hands.

"It's cool I got the rest!" Shiroki shined a smile to the her other teammates, as the others looked at her astounded.

"How did YOU get them?"

"Oh me... I just crawled underneath everyone, as I slipped up all the way to the counter."

Kagami facepalmed, having had enough of this fiasco.

"Let's just go deliver them already..."

Everyone nodded and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Aida was sitting on the roof with other 2nd years. Izuki, Hyuga, and Koganei were currently betting on how much longer it would take the freshman to get the 'special bread'.

Hyuga was betting they would come with it in 10, while Izuki was betting they'd bring it within the last 5 minutes of lunch, while Koganei said they would be bringing it any minute now.

The door swung open, as Kagami is holding all of them.

"Here we got you your oh-so-precious-special-bread." Aida giggled a bit, at the disheveled appearance of some of the freshman team.

"You guys go ahead and eat them, we already ate." The freshman team looked surprised, but the 2nd years were all smiles, waiting for them to dig in.

"Then, Kuroko should go first."

Kuroko unwrapped the tasty treat, as he took his first bite. The camera pans behind Kuroko's head, as sparkles of happiness appear around him, and everyone saw Kuroko's 'smiling face' for the very first time. (A/N: I'm still waiting for when we'll see Kuroko's 'happy' expression in the manga/anime...)

"Ehhh I had no idea Kuroko could smile?!"

"So that's what it looks like..."

Shiroki proceeded to eat one next. The mesmerizing texture and taste send her taste buds to a delicious heaven. Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda all started to eat, their faces exploded with happiness at the sheer flavors that ran over their tongues.

"Ah Kagami do you want one?"

"Don't need it, as long as it's big I'll eat it." He chows down on the famous BLT sandwich in his hand, the massive 1 meter long sandwich that the cafeteria was also famous for making, which so far the only one who could actually eat ALL of it was Kagami.

"Ah so..."

"Well, remember we have practice later on today, see ya then."

The 2nd years left, as the other three freshman are also started to take their leave, leaving Kagami, Kuroko, and Shiroki.

"I will be taking my leave as well, ja ne Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun."

"See you in practice, Shiroki."

"Ossu."

Shiroki took one more look at the two, before smiling as she left. _Those two sure do get along pretty well for being opposites..._

* * *

The roof door closed, as Kuroko stared at Kagami, as he ate his sandwich happily. Kagami looked back, as Kuroko's face is delighted while eating the fantastic bread.

"Is it really that delicious?"

"Yes. You should really try one Kagami, though there is only one left."

Kuroko held the sandwich in his hand.

"Then I'll take it."

Kuroko hesitated in giving it to Kagami. Kagami gave Kuroko a peculiar glare, as he reached for it once more, but Kuroko moved the sandwich at the last second.

"What's the deal, Kuroko? You just offered me a sandwich... what gives in holding it back from me?"

"I just remembered, this is one Shiroki purchased without using the club funds... so it's technically Shiroki's..."

"So who gives a care if it is her sandwich." Kagami got up to grab it from Kuroko, but Kuroko jerked back and placed it in the plastic bag. Kagami glared at Kuroko's reaction.

"Shiroki would give it to me anyways, you know how she is, always treating us out. Not like she'd mind if I ate a sandwich of hers. I could practically go over to her house and ask her for one."

"Ah that's right, you live right next to her..." Kagami thought he could see Kuroko glaring at him, but quickly pushed the thought out of his head, as Kuroko's face seemingly remained expressionless.

"Kuroko just hand it over, since you won't be eating it, and it'll be better off in my stomach so I can train today."

Kuroko opened his mouth to argue back, but Kagami swiftly grabbed the plastic bag, as he popped the sandwich into his mouth.

"Oh this stuff is pretty good, though they could make bigger portions of it." Kuroko let out a sigh.

"You never listen to anyone do you?"

"Well, not unless I'm in the wrong. But I'm always right with my reasoning."

The bell chimed, signalling everyone to start getting to class.

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't be so selfish. You were wrong to voice your opinion of criticizing Coach's choice in allowing Shiroki on the team. You've been holding this inkling grudge against Shiroki ever since you first met her, I don't think it's right of you to be so hardheaded."

Kagami scowled as Kuroko left to go to class.

"Jeez, when that guy runs his mouth off I just don't like what he says... because whatever he says is always right."

_Maybe I shouldn't have run off my mouth like that... I mean I was TAUGHT by a woman. Ah I should apologize... _Kagami kicked the door open as he left the roof and let the door fall back into place as it made a loud smack from the doorframe.

* * *

Hyuga gave out the papers to everyone, revealing the charts of fate that show who they are going to be up against in the pre-tournament season.

"The Inter-High preliminaries start off as a tournament. If we lose, we're out. We can't let our guards down at any game. Tokyo has blocks A through D. The winner of each block will go on to play in the championship league. The top three teams from the championship league will be chosen to play in the Inter-High league."

"I sort of get the picture, but you are wrong about one thing... They aren't chosen, they win it... sir."

Everyone grinned at Kagami's statement, as hell training is about to begin for their next games as they prepare for the Inter-High preliminaries.

Hyuga cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"We'll be facing a lot of tough schools, so we always have to stay on guard. Our biggest concern is Shutoku, they are always one of the top eight in the Inter-High preliminaries. Also, just like Kaijou, they have one of the generation of miracles join their team. If we can't beat them, we won't make it to nationals."

Tsuchida looks around, wondering where Coach Aida is.

"Captain, do you know where Coach is?"

"Ah, she went to observe our first opponent's practice game.

The door to the gym opens, as everyone turns to see Coach Aida walking on over.

"Ah, speak of the devil..."

"I'm back..."

Hyuga looks at her questioningly. "You seem unhappy. Are they good?"

"We shouldn't be worrying about Shutoku, while our first match isn't looking so good."

Everyone's heads turn, their expression and minds on mad alert now... another harsh game right after Kaijou! Just on earth who are they going to go up against now!?

"What do you mean?" Hyuga and the other look towards Aida for an explanation.

"It's not the team I'm worried about... it's their new player from Senegal..."

"Senegal, where in the world is that?"

"It is in Africa, near the West Coast."

"Shiroki, why do you know that?"

"I'm really good at memorizing things, so I did pretty well in elementary geography since I memorized over 150 countries across the 7 continents."

"I think you take school too seriously..."

"Here take a look at this video of him..."

Coach Aida hands the cellphone to the captain, as everyone crowds around Hyuga.

"Ah... that's cute..."

Everyone stares at a cute orange kitten, as its white, soft underbelly is showing and it looks like it is pouting with its massive, green, cute, cuddly eyes.

"Ah wrong one sorry, click one more to the left."

Hyuga changes the screen, as everyone stares at the screen in amazement.

"Ah he's huge!"

"He looks taller than Kagami!"

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall, weighs 87 kg."

"Papa M- what?"

"He's just big." Kagami is unfazed by the threat, while the regulars are panicking over the 2 meter monster.

"This Papa Mybaye... What was it?"

"Papanpa?

"It's Papa Try-Hard." (but prounounced in Japan it's quite cute)

Everyone starts giggling/chuckling/laughing, as Aida just lets out a sigh.

Aida crosses her arms in frustration. "We're not getting anywhere... Kuroko give him a nickname."

"How bout 'Otosan', then?"

"Where's your naming sense?"

"Otosan! Dad's company is a dud..."

The team continued to giggle after Izuki's last pun, as Aida stood there not amused.

"Hey! Listen!" Everyone stood at attention, as Aida commanded all of their attention.

"He's not just tall, even his arms and legs are long. More and more schools are inviting abroad students to help strengthen their teams. Shinkyo High School has changed in strength with this new abroad player, nobody can defend him because he's just too big."

Kagami speaks up, "But we can't just do nothing!"

Aida looks happily expectant, "Who ever said that? Starting tomorrow Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun you two will have your own regime and practice in the 2nd gym with Mitobe and Hyuga. Shiroki and the others will practice with Izuki, Koganei, and Tsuchida. The preliminaries start on May 16th, and it's only April 27th, you won't have any time to complain with our training!"

The whole team sounded back with a unanimous 'Oh!'. Things we're going to be exhausting for Seirin, but the challenges had yet to even begin.

* * *

After a week's worth of training, Shiroki could feel her muscles tense in pain from the soreness that the team had been put through. She laid flat against her desk, as she turned to Kuroko and Kagami, who looked to be in worse shape than she.

Kagami was already snoozing like no tomorrow, and Kuroko's eyes were listlessly falling and opening, as he barely tried to stay awake. Shiroki had to admit, practice had become a bit less fun without them, since they were practicing in different gyms, but even Fukada, Furihata, and Kawahara made practice enjoyable, as they had come up with little antics when the 2nd years weren't looking.

The bell chimed, but neither of the two seemed to move to even get lunch. _Guess I'll have to treat them... again..._

Shiroki was walking to the cafeteria when she saw Furihata.

"Yo! You headed to the cafeteria?"

Shiroki nodded her head as she smiled and walked beside him. "You ready for today's hardcore-die regime again?"

Furihata furiously shook his head, "I even forgot to stretch last night before going to bed, so my muscles hurt even more..."

"Ah is that so, maybe you can ask coach for one of her 'healing massages'..."

"And risk getting 3 times the amount of foot work... I think I'll pass."

Both of them laughed as they went to the cafeteria.

"I'll have 5 BLT sandwiches, 2 tuna sandwiches, and 1 melon pan... Oh and may I also get 2 waters and one milk, please?"

Furihata looked at Shiroki with surprise at her huge order. Shiroki payed the lady, and looks back at Furihata.

"Oh not all of this is for me, it's also for Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, since they are dead tired to come and get lunch."

"Oh I see, yah I'm also ordering for Fukuda and Kawahara. I lost the jankenpon."

Shiroki picked up her food, as she waved good bye to Furihata. As she entered the classroom, she can already see Kuroko yawning (oh so cutely), as Kagami was snoring his head off.

Kuroko rubbed his head, as he looked at the clock, but his expression didn't change. Kuroko started to jab at Kagami, as Kagami turned around glaring at him.

"What do you want?!"

"The cafeteria closes in 5 minutes, it was your turn to buy today."

Kagami quickly stands up, but his legs hit the underside of his desk, as he falls back down cussing in English.

Shiroki comes over and puts the food and drinks on their tables.

"My treat, since you guys seem to be working so hard."

Kuroko thanks her, before kicking Kagami, who had already started to eat the massive sandwich. Kuroko kicked him again, before Kagami put his sandwich down.

"Thanks... and also I'm sorry bout... saying you'd hold back the team."

Shiroki was surprised, because that had been days ago, she had already forgotten about it.

"Don't worry about it, I had already forgotten about it." _Besides, if I was really holding back the team, I would want to be told... I don't want to be a burden..._

They continued to chow down on their lunch, as Kagami once again made fun of Shiroki drinking milk like some little elementary kid.

* * *

Shiroki was done with practice, but Kagami and Kuroko were still at school. She decided to leave ahead of them, wanting to go exploring around the town.

She passed by a few stores, before glancing at a peculiar item through the glass of an old pawn shop. There was an item that resembled a ferret, a painted wood carving that seemed so realistic. She stared deeply into its ruby eyes. _Uwah... so pretty..._

Shiroki checks her wallet, seeing that it's filled with enough yen to purchase the item. She enters the store, as a gentle chime of a bell sounds. The owner comes out to the counter, seeing who's come in.

"Ah a new face. Welcome."

Shiroki nods, lightly bowing. "Umm, the ferret item in the window..."

The owner smiles, "Ah that, is a very old carving. It is of the black-foot ferret, a very endangered species. A legend goes behind that carving, it was the savior to a small agriculture village tortured by rabbits, gophers, and other small furry beasts. that would ruin their crops. Suddenly, the black-footed ferrets descended from the hills, killing and driving out all the vermin. That small carving was done by a man who lived in that village, as a thanks to the little creatures for saving their village. It is said to be inhabited by a spirit of a ferret that was domesticated by the village."

Shiroki stood there in amazement at the story, wanting to buy the carving all the more. "That's so... amazing." She stares back at the figure in wonderment. "Um, I wish to buy it, if you don't mind?"

The owner laughs, "You seem like you will give it a decent home, of course you may buy it." Shiroki smiles as the old man walks closer to the front of the store, going to go fetch the product.

Suddenly the door yanks open, causing the bell to viciously chime.

"Excuse me, but I wish to buy the ferret in your window." Shiroki turned to see a green haired boy and green eyes, with black framed glasses, followed by another shorter fellow with black hair and eyes with a silvery blue hue.

"Ah, I'm sorry this customer has already expressed an interest to buy-"

"I'll double the money." Shiroki looks strangely at this boy... doubling the money, seriously?

Takao nervously laughs, "Oi, Shin-chan, is it really important that you get that... thing?"

"It is of absolute necessary, Takao. It is Oha-Asa's lucky item for tomorrow, a ferret carving."

The owner frowns, "I'm sorry young man, but I wish to sell it to this customer." Shiroki turned to the owner, surprised by his words. Midorima and Takao are also shocked by the old man's words.

Midorima's eyes narrow, as he stares at his 'competition' for the lucky item. "You..."

Midorima faintly remembers Shiroki, as one from Seirin who was walking out of Kaijo's gym on the day he went to see their game.

"Eh, you know that guy, Shin-chan?" Takao looks between the two, swearing that through all the time he has spent with Midorima, never once did he see this guy.

The owner comes back, and wraps up the carving giving it to Shiroki, as she exchanges the money. Shiroki bows, taking the wrapped package, "Thank you very much!"

The owner smiles back, "Come back any time."

The bell faintly chimes as she walks out, but she can hear the other two footsteps treading behind her.

"Hey you, you are from Seirin, aren't you?" Shiroki turns around to meet Midorima.

"Umm, yes?" Shiroki is confused at what to do in this situation. _I don't even know these two, what should I do... Ah, maybe if I introduce myself..._

"I'm Shiroki Hikaru, you two are?"

Takao smiles in a friendly way, as he wraps his arm around Midorima's shoulders. "Name's Takao, Takao Kazunari. This guy, he's Midorima Shintaro. He's a tsundere."

Midorima shoves Takao's arm off. He proceeds to give him a harsh glare.

"Don't be telling strangers my name, Takao."

Takao puts his hands up, as if he is surrendering.

"Mah mah, don't get so mad Midorima, the guy did introduce himself."

Midorima turns back to Shiroki, focusing at the situation at hand. "You, I'll pay whatever you want for that wood carving." Shiroki's eyes look bewildered, wondering why this guy is so adamant about having the carving.

"Why do you want it so badly?" Shiroki questions.

"It is Oha-Asa's lucky item for tomorrow, I always carry the lucky item with me every day." His eyes narrow angrily, Shiroki can feel a tingling sensation going down her spine, and not the good kind of tingling sensation, more like a bad chill.

"Then you only need it for tomorrow, right?" Midorima raises an eyebrow suspiciously, wondering at what Shiroki is getting at.

"Yes, I suppose..." Shiroki smiles, handing the package to Midorima. Midorima looks at Shiroki confused.

"You can borrow it for the day then, just return it to me later, next time we meet."

Shiroki continues walking, as Takao looks at Midorima, who just stands there staring at Shiroki's back as she leaves.

"Oi, Shin-chan, you got your lucky item, shouldn't we go off to practice now? Or was that cutie's smile that mesmerizing?"

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima unwraps the gift, and then holds it in his taped, left hand. Takao smirks, as they go off to Shutoku's basketball practice.

* * *

"Well, the gang's all here." Aida closed her phone as she checked the time.

Kagami's eyes were bloodshot red again, as Kuroko chided Kagami for acting like the elementary kid. Shiroki just giggled, as they walked on over to the school's gym.

Inside they could already here the other team warming up, shoes squeaking against the floor, balls dribbling against the wood, and the sounds of the net meeting ball in a beautiful swish.

Shiroki looked around, not seeing the one player that Seirin had to worry about.

"I wonder where Otosan is?"

"He'll show up, eventually."

Aida and Hyuga had already gone on over to the other coach and their respective captain, as they also talked with the referees.

"Ah... Ouch." A bang sounded from the door, as everyone turned to the person who was speaking like a foreigner.

"Everything in Japan is so short." Shiroki paled as she saw the size of this guy. Being huge in a picture is one thing, but when you see it in real life, where half of his face was above the doorframe, that was a different story.

the other team's coach started to chide the man for being late, as he said "Sorry I'm late" fluently.

Shiroki had dropped the ball, as it rolled to other team's warm up area. _Ah shit!_ Hyuga noticed and started to go after it, but it had already hit Shinkyo's captian's foot.

"Ah I'm sorry."

The captain of Shinkyo eyes Seirin, from left to right, his eyes landing on Shiroki and Kuroko with interest.

"Did you guys really beat Kaijo?"

"Well, it was a practice game."

"Hmph, the Kiseki no Sedai must be really weak then to lose to you guys."

Everyone on Seirin tensed with anger.

Otosan questioned about the Kiseki no Sedai losing, but then continued to make his way to the bench, before he bumped into something.

"What?" He looks down and sees Kuroko. "No, little boy. Children shouldn't be on the court." But Kuroko's shirt wavers a bit, as his jersey is revealed. "A.. player?" Otosan looks infuriated before taking a look at Shiroki.

"The Kiseki no Sedai lost to a child... I was brought here to defeat them... They are so weak." Seirin was now in attack mode, as once again they will have to go against another arrogant, pompous team.

"Honestly, I'm starting to become irritated." Kuroko slightly glared at Papa. Kagami just grinned, as he and the other regulars pulled off their shirts, revealing their jerseys.

"Well, I guess we'll have to show Otosan what these 'kids' can do!"

* * *

The referee blows the whistle, as the ball slowly goes up into the air. Kagami and Papa both reach for the ball, but Papa gets the ball first, with his longer reach.

"Damn it..."

"Don't mind, Kagami. Just get back on defense."

Tsuchida, Koganei, Shiroki, and the others are on the bench cheering on Seirin for defense, as Shinkyo sets up their offensive play. Kagami continues to guard Papa, but Papa still gets the pass. Papa goes for the shot and Kagami jumps for the block, but Papa's reach is too high and the ball falls through the basket. Kagami's eyes widen as he looks at the score. Kuroko can see his fists clench in anger, and the way his aura is starting to turn a bit dark.

Shiroki just rolls her eyes._ He really is like a Bakeneko... it's like he's practically summoning his power when he has that look in his eyes..._

Seirin gets the ball down the court, as Hyuuga prepares for a 3 pointer. He gets the pass as he goes for the shot, but Papa jumps up and still blocks it.

"EH! He can block the shot mid way..." Shiroki's eyes widen with shock. She looks down the bench and can see the other 3 freshman starting to look sullen.

"This is ridicilous."

"Having a foreign student really isn't fair."

She could understand there feelings, but frowns at what they say.

"Hey, you should have more faith in our team." All of the freshman turn to Aida, as she continues looking at the court.

"Our team is filled with monsters like Otosan... believe in them."

Shiroki smiles, as they go back to cheering for them on defense.

Mitobe stares at Kagami, as he flinches under his glare.

"I'll be fine... I'll make sure he won't score."

Kagami runs off to guard Otosan, as everyone sets up in zone. Shinkyo works their offense, passing to Papa, but Kagami is guarding him ruthlessly.

Papa grits his teeth in irritation. "What's with this guy... being so serious."

Shot after shot, Papa's shots aren't making in it.

"Eh? What's going on?" _It's like Papa's accuracy just declined by a lot..._

"This is what Mitobe was teaching Kagami... how to defend a player taller than you. Just because you can't block them, doesn't mean you can't make them miss their shot. Everyone has a comfortable area of shooting, if you mess up their pattern and space, they'll be forced to shoot in an unusual way that they are not used to."

"I get it, so you just don't let him do what he wants."

"Exactly, and he will most likely miss."

Pkayers from the upper stands are starting to get dissppointed in the foreign player's play, as he constantly misses. The score is starting to become tied, but Shinkyo is still in the lead.

Kagami grins, as he feels like furthering riling up Otosan.

As Seirin goes on offense, Kagami steps up to high post. There he stands next to Papa, as he guards him lightly.

"First off, there are two things I want to let you know. The first is that I'm going to block one of your shots in this game..."

"There's no way that you can do that..." Papa glares back at Kagami, as Kagami still has a feral grin and glint in his eyes. "I won't lose to a team that has a kid on its team."

"Second is that..." Kagami runs down, as Mitobe passes a pass to wear Kagami was before. Papa sees it as an opportune moment to steal. _Ah lucky!_

But Kuroko comes in, redirecting the pass to Kagami, as he dunks it in.

"This kid might give you trouble." Kuroko just narrows his eyes.

"Would you please stop referring to me as a kid."

* * *

Yusuke Tanimura, captain of the Shinkyo, is in disbelief. _We bring in this foreign student to score and defend for us, and he just let's that number 11 dunk right in front of him!_

Yusuke gets the pass inbounds, as he dribbles up the court towards their basket. He throws a pass, but suddenly number 10 appears out of nowhere! _He... He wasn't there before!_

Kuroko bounces the ball against the gym floor, as Kagami dunks it in once again.

Seirin runs back on defense, as Kagami catches up with Hyugga.

"Wow, are you that mad being called a kid?"

Kagami answers for Kuroko, "Of course. It's like we're saying, 'Don't underestimate the Kiseki no Sedai weak until you've played them'."

The referee blows the whistle, as the second quarter is over.

"Okay we're going to take out Kuroko-kun, to reserve his energy. So our power and defense will fall a bit, but we have a point gap. Just don't let them overtake the gap and we'll be fine. I'm counting on you, Kagami, to keep guarding Otosan. Otosan is there only dangerous player, so it just comes down to you, Kagami. "

"Just leave it to me."

Coach Aida let the other four go as she pulled Shiroki in close.

"Now Shiroki you will replace Kuroko-kun, and I want you to guard number 4."

"The point guard?"

"Yah, he's the team captain of the team. I think you can learn a couple things by playing with him."

"Hai!"

Shiroki runs onto the court, at the same time the referee blows his whistle signaling for all the players to reassemble. Shiroki guards Yusuke closely, as Shinkyo brings in the ball. Shiroki stops at the top of the key, as Seirin conserves its energy in a zone to zone defense, save for Kagami guarding Papa. Yusuke controls the ball, as he looks at the heavy zone defense, as Kagami ferociously guards Papa.

"Ch, don't underestimate us!"

Shiroki's eyes widen, as she sees Yusuke go for a 3-pointer. _Eh! But you still have a lot of time on the shot clock! Why would you go for the shot?_

The ball swishes through. Shiroki turns back to Shinkyo's captain, as he has a smirk on his face. _Whoa, what amazing quick shot... is this what Coach Aida wanted to me to learn from.__  
_

Shiroki runs across the court on offense. Kagami takes up high post, as Mitobe stands near the basket. Izuki dribbles the ball up, with Hyugga jogging down the sideline, just in case Shinkyo thought of holding up a half-court trap.

Izuki passes to Hyuuga, while Shiroki comes up and sets a screen on Papa. Kagami runs towards the basket, as Mitobe comes up to the opposite High Post that Shiroki has already kept open with her screen. Hyugga passes to Mitobe. Mitobe looks towards the basket, but Shinkyo's defense is already on him, 2 players are blocking him from the front and back. With Mitobe's height, he just lightly passes the ball to Kagami, as he once again dunks it in.

"Nice one!" Mitobe and Shiroki high-five one another, as they run back to defense. Shiroki smiles at Hyugga, as he gives a curt nod. Kagami is back and already guarding Papa.

Yusuke is gritting his teeth as the second quarter's time is teetering away, and Seirin doesn't have their starting 5 out on the floor. He quickly passes to Papa, telling him to score already. Papa is also getting quite mad. _I will not lose to a team with a child!_

He goes for a jump shot, and Kagami follows suit, jumping to block him. Kagami's eyes widen, as Papa jumps and has a higher height than him. Kagami starts to fall back to the ground, as Papa shoots and the shot goes in. Shiroki stands there astounded. _Wow... Otosan is really an amazing player with his build... He can even jump over Kagami..._

"Ch, damn it!" Seirin turns to Kagami, as his fists clench and his teeth grind against each other, his aura growing ever darker. Papa looks at Kagami seriously.

"I'm serious now! I will not lose!" Shiroki looks awkwardly at Papa, for his weird usage of Japanese, but turns her gaze at Kagami.

Kagami smirks, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I'm starting to get excited, Otosan!"

* * *

Seirin goes on the offense, as Hyugga can't see an inside pass, he decides to take a quick shot. Unfortunately, everyone on the Seirin team can see the look in Hyugga's eyes that the shot isn't going to go in. Kagami boxes out* Papa, as he jumps and gets the rebound, shooting it back into the basket.

"Nice shot, Kagami." Shiroki holds up a fist, but Kagami just ruffles her hair. "The game isn't over yet, don't lose focus."

Shiroki looks dejected, but gets back on defense. "Hai hai..."

Shinkyo's only offensive seems to just rely on passing it to Papa, as Shiroki heavily guards Yusuke, preventing him from getting an opportunistic 3 pointer. Kagami is guarding Papa so well, that Aida is getting a little worried. _Isn't he trying too hard... I mean his jumps are incredible, but can they last at this point in the game? We're only in the 2nd quarter._

Kuroko watches the game, as his mind starts to reminisce on Kise's words.

_"...When he reaches his full potential, you don't think that he won't start to distance himself from the team, as the levels between him and the team grow ever wider, you don't think he will change."_

Kuroko's eyes seem to sullen, but nobody notices as he continues to watch Kagami guarding Papa with monstrous, powerful jumps.

Shinkyo makes a quick 3 pointer, making the game 51 to 60, in favor of Seirin. Aida doesn't like the proximity of scores, so she puts Kuroko in for the last 5 minutes of the game.

"Hey Shiroki come sit over here for a sec." Shiroki walks up the bench, as she sits right next to Aida, while everyone else continues cheering for Seirin as they continue like they did in the first half of the game.

"So did you learn anything?" Shiroki's face melted into confusion, as she realizes that she did nothing but focus on guarding and offense. _I totally forgot to study my opponent!_

"Ah it's okay, I guess you can learn over the course of the next games before Inter-High comes around."

"Hai, I'm sorry that I had forgotten the reason you had put me in the game..."

As the last few minutes of the game play out, Kuroko easily makes passes to everyone, as the score gap increases dramatically. Shinkyo's captain gets a steal and quickly goes on offense, with Papa and Kagami already down the court. He passes to Papa, as Papa jumps for the shot, but when he releases it, Kagami jumps and blocks it. Papa's eyes widen in disbelief. _That's... That's impossible! I'm taller than him, but how can he jump so high!_

The ball rolls away, and the game buzzer goes off as the game is over, with a score of 79 to 67, Seirin's win.

A slight glare hits Shiroki's eye, as she squints looking up at the second floor balcony. She sees a familar head of green, with black-framed glasses. _Ah... that guy is from Shutoku... his name was... _

Shiroki's train of thought is stopped as Kuroko strides up behind her, scaring her wits. _I don't think I'll ever get used to him..._

Kuroko reaches over packing up his bad, and putting on his jacket and pants. Shiroki does like wise, as Kagami jogs up and does the same. Shiroki and Kuroko stand side by side waiting for Kagami, until Papa walks up in front of him.

"I lost. Please play hard for me in your next game."

"Huh? Uh, sure."

"I meant you are an idiot, an idiot!" But quickly Shinkyo's captain comes around, dragging Otosan away by his collar. "You moron, I won't lose next time!"

Kagami's eye twitches, as Kuroko stares on and Shiroki is trying to hold back her fits of laughter.

* * *

The next game was against Jituzen High, and Coach Aida was able to keep Kuroko benched the whole time, while subbing out some of the regulars for the others to get some game time experience. The game after was against Kinga High, which Kuroko and Kagami played first half and Tsuchida and Shiroki played 2nd half, they were in the top 16 teams last year with good balance of offensive and defense, but were defeated by Seirin no less. During the times Kuroko was benched, Aida could feel Kuroko's spirit to play the game, especially with all his twitching.

Aida was confused about the 4th round, the game against Meijo, because the opponents always acted like they were terrified the whole time Kuroko, Kagami, and Shiroki were out on the court. The only comment Shiroki left behind was 'those guys are easy to beat... especially after a steak buffet.'

"Ah we're moving up so well in the tournament."

"Maybe it won't be so bad when the championship comes around."

The other 3 freshman had gotten most of the playing time against Meijo, as their spirits were high and mighty as the final score was 104 to 41.

"Oh how nice it is to be young and naive..." Everyone turned to the second years.

"In the pre-league tournament, there are 3 schools that have always moved up for the past 10 years; The King of the East: Shutoku, The King of the West: Senshinkan, and The King of the North: Seiho. They are all evenly matched, so the top team changes from year to year, but they never let anyone else get any place other than fourth. They are the three immobile kings of Tokyo. After our fifth match will be semi-finals and then finals. In the finals we will most likely come up against Shutoku."

"Didn't Shutoku gain a Kiseki no Sedai as well?"

"Yes, they obtained Midorima Shintarou."

"But you guys went to the championships last year, right?"

"That's true, but we didn't stand a chance."

Shiroki glanced at Kagami and Kuroko's reaction. Kuroko was expressionless as ever, but Kagami's face took on more of serious tone. Shiroki turned back at the team, she felt kinda anxious with everyone being so serious...

"But our seniors definitely aren't weak! Look how far we have come. And you guys DID make it to the championship, and we also got some new strong players." Shiroki bumped Kagami, who in effect also bumped Kuroko. "I mean we still have to train and stuff... but it won't be just you guys alone, you have us too!" Shiroki smiled, as the team brightened up a bit, until Aida looked at the gym door.

"Look. They're here. First years, prepare yourselves for you are about to see something amazing today." Shiroki recognized Kazunari Takao and Midorima Shintaro. She cringed a bit, when she met the eyes of the tallest player. _He's kind of intimidating..._ She cast her gaze back at Midorima and saw him holding a little teddy bear that was dressed in a karate uniform with bandaged hands. Suddenly banners flew down on the balcony, as Seirin could hear the other players of Shutoku cheering them on as they walked in.

Kagami smirked. "I'm going to go say hi." Shiroki misinterpreted Kagami's intent as an actual greeting to make friends. "I'll go with ya." Kuroko sat back as he watched the two walk off the bench.

Hyugga just nodded his head, "Sure... Eh what?!" Hyugga got up, but it was too late, number 11 and number 22 were already making their way on over to the brightly orange uniformed team.

Midorima Shintaro turned towards Kagami, as Shiroki hung loosely behind him.

"Hey, you're Midorima Shintaro, right?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

Takao chuckled from behind Midorima. _You know exactly who he is... You've been to their past games... Why are you acting so high and mighty?_

Kagami just held out his hand in response. "You want to shake hands?" Midorima questioned him.

Kagami only answered with a sly smile, as Midorima continued to stare at him, hesitating before putting his lucky item in his right hand, and going to shake with his taped left hand. As he reached out his hand, Kagami grabbed it, and wrote on it 'Seirin Number 10 Kagami Taiga'.

Midorima gaped at what he had done, while Takao and Shiroki were holding in their fits of laughter at Midorima's reaction.

"You'd look like the kinda guy who'd claim he doesn't remember me if I introduced myself normally. I want the guy who I'm about to get revenge on for my seniors to remember me."

"Revenge?" Midorima shifted his glasses on his face with his taped hand. "You're rather reckless, aren't you?"

Takao came up to join the conversation. "You're from Seirin aren't you? Didn't your seniors tell you that we beat them last year and our score was triple theirs..."

Shiroki's and Kagami's eyes widened. _Triple... Triple the score!_

Takao continued, "Say what you want, but the difference in strength is evident enough." Shiroki turned back and could see the burning gaze of her senpais, and she knew... it was because Kiyoshi had been injured and couldn't play, that their backbone of their team had crippled out.

Shiroki clenched her teeth and fists. _All because of Hanamiya Makoto!_

"Even if you make it to the championships, history will only repeat itself."

"No. It won't." The four turned toward Kuroko. The Seirin team was in shock, wondering when Kuroko had gotten there. "You can only speculate on the past, but the present has changed. You won't know for sure until we play, Midorima-kun."

Midorima's gaze wavered to Kuroko. "I don't like you, Kuroko. I can't tell what you're thinking, especially from your eyes. There is plenty that I would like to say to you, but telling you now would be meaningless. Join us in the finals first."

"We definitely will." Midorima's sight laid upon Shiroki, as she uttered those words. He could see her serious, yet playful gaze. "You will definitely have the time to say everything you want to Kuroko, when we are waiting on the sideline for you to finish up your game." Takao smirks, while Midorima just scoffs at the notion.

Takao then turns back to Kuroko as he swings an arm around him.

"Hey, you're one of those right? A Kiseki no Sedai? You went to the same middleschool as him... but don't let what he said bother you. He's just a tsundere. He's actually really interested in you, he even went to see your game against Kaijo and your first preliminary game."

"You shouldn't make up stories Takao..."

"Eh... but I did see you up on the balcony of Shinkyo's gym at the end of the game, Midorima-san."

Midorima blushed a little, as he was caught in his lie. He just shifted his glasses as he stared at Shiroki. He quickly unzipped his bag and produced the ferret carving.

"Here, I've been carrying this with me for too long."

Takao released his hold on Kuroko as he peered at Shiroki.

"Ah, your the one that we met at that shop. I told ya Shin-chan that he played for Seirin. Shin-chan's also interested you, but for different reasons..."

"Huh? What sort of reasons?"

Takao chuckled. "He's been carrying that darn thing like fate was going to make you meet up again any day. It was really lame... this one time he even walked out past that store a couple times wondering if you'd ever come back... mfff."

Midorima had quickly covered Takao's mouth, as he dragged him over to the bench as Shutoku got ready for their game.

Midorima turned back and looked at Kuroko. "I will show you in this game how naive your thinking really is."

"What was he going on about?" Shiroki looked up at Kagami, as he had this unsatisfied look on his face, him being curious about the end of the conversation.

"My curiosity has been peaked too, Shiroki. What was he talking about?"

"Ah I just let Midorima borrow this." Shiroki held up the carving. "Isn't it pretty! But yah Midorima desperately needed it for... Oha-Asa's lucky item that day, so I let him borrow it, and since I knew he was from Shutoku, we'd have to meet him sometime or later..."

Kagami gave her a quizzical look, as Kuroko walked behind her as they went to go sit up on the balcony and watch Shutoku's game.

* * *

"You want to start? Didn't you ramble on earlier about how your fortune was bad for today so you didn't want to play..."

Takao smiled slyly and pointed at Midorima, "I bet it's because you got excited seeing an old friend... or maybe it's because you want to show off your skills to your lover-boy Hikaru..."

Midorima turned back and glared at Takao, "I've had enough of your wild speculations. I just wanted to test out my shooting."

The captain stared at Midorima for a second, giving a nice dramatic pause before talking seriously.

"Sure, but don't forget the coach is only willing allowing you to get away with whatever you want 3 times per day. Two more times, and I'll be pissed."

The atmosphere got dreadfully dark, and Midorima silently nodded his head.

"As long as you make your shots, I'll have no problem with it. Using your poor fortune as an excuse won't cover you for shit. Got it, Midorima."

Midorima started to untape his fingers. _I cannot miss. Today's lucky item is a stuffed bear. I have already compensated for my bad luck..._

* * *

Shiroki flinched as everyone in the stands started to cheer loudly for Shutoku, as banners waved from the Shutoku-supporting-side of the court. She turned to Kawahara, Furihata, Fukuda. She heard them overtalking about Shutoku's starters.

"Eh, Midorima is going to start?!" She turned her head, and could see Midorima arguing with the tallest player on their team

"Ano, do you guys know who he is." Shiroki gestured towards number 4.

"Ah him, He's the captain of Shutoku I think, Taisuke Otsubo."

Shiroki turned back to the game as the teams bowed to one another.

"Well the games about to start."

* * *

_Holy Moly Father of Charizards..._ Shiroki is not believing her eyes as she watches the true abilities of Shutoku.

Number 10, Kazunari Takao easily dribbles past two defenders, before passing it to Otsubo. He easily jumps above the defenders and dunks it in.

"How do they make it look so easy?" Shutoku is already 30 points in the lead, only 16 minutes into the game.

Aida's eyes turn her stern gaze back at Shutoku. "It's because they don't make mistakes. By practicing the solid basics of passing, handling, and running with the ball, they make it look easy. In basketball the ball is always moving back and forth, and with their solid basics they make it look easy."

Hyugga narrows his eyes. "But it's not only that... they have an infallible scorer."

Otsubo gets a pass, as he jumps with the ball getting prepared to dunk. Two defenders are on him, but he still pushes through and scores. The two defenders fall to the ground. Otsubo apologizes and lends a hand to help them up.

Shiroki ponders at his action. _Eh he's actually a nice guy... maybe he isn't as evil as he looks..._ Shiroki rubs her sleeve, wondering if it suddenly got cold in the gym. _Am I getting chills just from watching this game?_

"A strong inside scorer and a normal outside offense was Shutoku's game last year. Even this year Otsubo has gotten stronger."

Kagami looks on at Midorima's game play. "Hmpf, looks like Midorima plays okay, nothing to dangerous."

"Really?" Kuroko looks at Kagami expressionless as ever.

"Aren't you supposed to know Kuroko?!"

"Well, I've never seen Midorima miss a shot."

Kagami's face contorts in confusion, but he stares back at the game. _Never missed... Even players when they first start out miss... But Kuroko wouldn't joke about something like this..._

Takao passed out to Midorima, as he was edged out on the 3 point line. The other team was focused on guarding the middle to prevent Otsubo from getting a pass or a chance to score on the inside.

Midorima gets prepared to shoot, "Leaving people unguarded just because there is a little edge... That is why you cannot win." Midorima shoots, as the ball reaches almost towards the ceiling with it's high arc.

Everyone on Seirin's team is surprised by the shot, save for Kuroko. Hyugga's eyes widen as his face breaks out in surprise. _Seriously?! What's with that high arc on the ball, nobody could tell if that'll go in or not!_

"Let's head back Takao, we're on defense." Takao begrudginly walks behind Midorima.

"Captain will get mad at us if it misses."

"I already compensated for my bad luck. Also, I never miss a shot."

Shiroki stands there shaking, as Midorima's shot falls in, with Midorima already headed down the court. _Wow... I didn't know the Kiseki no Sedai could be capable of this! No wonder Kise mentioned he wasn't the strongest of the Kiseki no Sedai... How are you supposed to stop a shot that is so high!_

Midorima looks up at the Seirin team, smiling at their shocked faces. He frowns when meets Kuroko's eyes. Takao looks at Midorima and then to Seirin.

"Disappointed you couldn't surprise your old teammate?" Midorima just glares at Takao.

"Oh looks like Hikaru is impressed." Midorima looks at Takao confused, before looking up at Seirin again, save for this time Shiroki isn't surprised, but actually smiling. _What's with this guy?_

Shiroki nudges Kagami. "Hey, wouldn't it be really cool to block that guy's shot!" Kagami smiles at the thought. "I'll definitely do it when we see him in the finals."

Shiroki nods her head, as she continues to watch the Shutoku game. _It's just getting more exciting isn't it! Wow Teppei, why didn't you tell me that guy's basketball was so much more intense!_

* * *

The game ended with a score of 153 to 21. Shiroki was all pumped up for their last game of the day. Unfortunately Bakagami thought that they were able to go home which ended with Aida in a bad mood, thus she was currently punished the freshman team.

"5 more laps!" Shiroki ran behind Kagami, as everyone else lagged behind.

"Coach Aida, are you trying to kill us from exhaustion? We already played two games today!"

"You best be wise with your mouth, Hikaru!" Shiroki sweatdropped, Aida had never referred to her by her first name, was this the Angry Coach Aida that Kiyoshi had been warning her about. "If you want to add 15 more laps to your regime, then keep on talking!"

Shiroki gulped as she and the rest of the team finished their 5 laps.

"So what did we learn today?"

"Not to get Kagami-germs?"

"Don't let Bakagami speak?"

"Kagami shouldn't be allowed to say he has a brain?"

"NO! We should all stay informed! That's teamwork, and somewhere in the freshman team someone forgot to remind your most idiotic teammate that we were going to play two games today, and that our semi-finals and finals were on the same day as well!"

Everyone just turned to Kagami, who flinched underneath their stares and some glares.

"Okay you all can go home."

* * *

Shiroki lowered herself into the nice soothing warm bath. Stretching before she entered the water, her muscles twitch and relaxed under the heated water. She tilted her head back, as little black hairs on the nape of her neck connected with the cool rim of the bathtub.

Her fingers lightly touched the surface of the water, as they bobbed up and down. She took a look at her hands, as the water had softened her calluses on her palms. She poked them as she giggled at the sensitive touch.

"Ah today was a good day. I really can't wait to play our next game... against Seiho?"

Shiroki finished up washing, as she walked out of the steaming bath room, she turned out the lights and shut the door. She did her final stretches of the day before going to sleep.

"Ah I almost forgot." She quickly stuffed some icy-hots in her bag, as she also stuffed bengay and other ointments in her bag for when she would feel sore for tomorrow. "Oyasumi Hikaru."

* * *

The next day at school was grueling. Staying awake was already 5 times harder than usual, Kuroko's listless eyes blinked heavily, Kagami was already knocked out, and Shiroki had her book turned up right so the teacher couldn't see her snoozing.

As lunch rolled by, Shiroki had already gone through a half her icy-hots, one whole bottle of bengay, and other heatrub medications. She curiously picked up one bottle, as Kagami and Kuroko were discussing there lunch portions. In Shiroki's opinion Kagami ate WAY too much, and Kuroko was eating so little the day after 2 games. She looked back at her lunch, easily balanced out just like how the internet taught her.

"Hey Kagami, are you sore?"

"Yah like hell... why?"

"Here you should try some of this stuff, got it imported from Singapore."

Kagami and Kuroko both looked at it, before Kuroko put his hand over his mouth and let out a tiny, singular chuckle. Kagami's left eye twitched as he read the title.

"Tiger Balm?"

"Fits ya just perfect doesn't it." Shiroki smiled, honestly not thinking she was making fun of him. Kagami continued staring at the bottle and then back at Shiroki.

"You don't know how to put it on?"

"Of course..."

"Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun! Shiroki-chan! Can you help me out for a second?" All 3 turned to see Aida from the doorway, she was carrying a couple boxes and bags.

The four walked down the hallway, as the three freshman's muscles began to ache more from the unnecessary exercise.

"Why are we carrying these again?"

"Because it's your jobs as boys, how could you let a poor maiden such as myself carry them."

Shiroki's forehead twitched. "Then why am I carrying the boxes, and those two get the light bags."

"Because we played 2 games yesterday, we're already sore."

"I also played 2 games!" Shiroki and Kagami eyes released electricity as clouds and lightning strike in the background.

Kuroko pushed on through between the two, "You two are taking too long, hurry up." Shiroki and Kagami took a gander at what's inside the boxes and bags, wondering why they were filled with dvds.

"Exactly what are these?"

"Last year's and this year's games recorded and stored in the club room. The club room didn't have much space so we are moving them. Also over-analyzing our next two opponents isn't such a bad thing, since they are Seiho and Shutoku."

Shiroki nodded, while Kagami just rolled his eyes. Another reason why he wouldn't be able to get sleep was to study his opponenet, great...

* * *

The sun began to set, while Shiroki took a couple dvd's that were labeled Seiho's game.

She jogged on over to the hospital that Kiyoshi was staying at, wanting to get his advice. She had left Kuroko with Kagami, so things should be fine between the shadow and light.

"Hey Teppei-kun!" Kiyoshi turned, smiled at his cousin.

"Ah, Hikaru-chan welcome back." She quickly, but lightly smacked the top of his head with the dvd case.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that..." She pouted, but quickly turned and waved the dvd case in the air. "How 'bout we watch some Seiho games."

Kiyoshi just chuckled, reaching over for the remote as he turned on the tv and dvd player.

* * *

Else where Takao and Midorima were still at school, as Takao tried to convince Midorima to stay after school to watch dvd's with him.

"Dvd?"

"Yeah, it's of Seiho. We're only freshman, so we don't know anything about their playing style."

"I'm not interested."

Come on, don't be like that just because Kuroko and Hikaru aren't on it. Besides we have the day off, not like you have anything better to do."

Midorima glared at Takao. " No..."

"It's decided then!"

"Hey..."

Takao opened up the door, as he slid the dvd into the dvd player, and then proceeded to turn on the tv.

* * *

Kuroko and Kagami were already sitting down next to each other, with ample room in between them. The sound of squeaky shoes and the dribbling of a ball echoed off the speakers of the television.

"Their defense is good, but they move a bit weird, don't you think?"

"Mmm."

The television glare started to cast itself on their eyes, as the sun was just about ready to fully be submersed into the city, not to be seen again 'til morning.

* * *

"I can see why they are considered one of the kings. Their defense is superb, although the movements aren't quite right."

Takao peered on over to Midorima as he critiqued them.

"I forgot to mention, Shin-chan, that this school holds special practices." Midorima's form flinched from anger at the nickname, but he continued to watch the video.

"I don't know how they do it, but their mobility is exceptional."

* * *

"Seiho is known to run the best defense in Tokyo."

"Sugoi..." Shiroki's eyes were glued to the tv, just as Kiyoshi had predicted she'd be like when analyzing.

Kiyoshi rewinded the dvd a bit, already knowing Shiroki wanted to rewatch the scene over and over, trying to figure out the egging question in her mind. _Where have I seen this before...?_

* * *

"This bald guy's defense is especially tough."

"I know him."

"Huh?"

"I played against him in middleschool. We had only just started, but he stopped Kise-kun."

"Eh?!" Kagami looked baffled. _This bald guy could stop Kise?_

* * *

"To be honest, I don't want to go against him. He has a rather odd way of defending and enjoys making people upset."

"But you're the only one who can go against him, Shin-chan. Their defense is on a national level."

The buzzer bursted through the speakers.

"Maybe even Seirin won't be able to overcome them. Sorry, but we're going to have to play these guys in the finals instead of your two interesting Seirin pals. Keep that in mind."

"I know."

Midorima just glared at the screen, as the final score gleamed 71 to 12.

* * *

Couple days before the semi-finals, the whole team is in the club room all the way 'til Midnight. Everyone has brought sleep arrangments and since it was a Friday, an allnighter was perfectly fine.

The Dvd player had busted itself, as Hyugga walked in with a new one.

"Finally found the replacement, so shall we continue watching Seiho."

Aida nodded her head as everyone continued watching the videos. Aida peered on over as she saw Shiroki taking notes in a book.

"Ah what are you drawing?"

"Oh this, this is just a sketch of Midorima's shot. I had taken the liberty of watching some of Kuroko's old games from his middle school. I was trying to figure out his shot, and it's basically a parabola of this function. Of course I could be off by a percent margin, but I haven't figured that out yet."

Aida was already in confusion at all the math formulas scribbled all over the paper, as if some evil genius had come down and scratched it all out on the piece of paper, the symbols were making her remember her calculus class.

"I see... Exactly what math are you in?"

"Same as Kagami and Kuroko."

Aida looked on over at the other two.

"She tutors us."

"It's the only reason why Kagami-kun is passing."

"Oi! Kuroko!" Kagami grabbed the top of Kuroko's head.

"Focus! We won't get to play Shutoku if we don't even beat Seiho!" Hyugga yelled over the top of his shoulder.

Shiroki flipped through a couple pages, as she started jotting down bullet notes. Aida started to read them.

"Martial arts?"

"Eh, it was only a speculation that I came up with Teppei-kun." There were another few on the list.

"Synchronized mind links?"

"It's something that I read in a book, and I have seen programs for this type of training. I only came to this conclusion when Teppei-kun told me about Seiho's special training program.

Aida just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know it's not the most logical conclusion, but it would still be illogical to not include it. I mean if there is a possibility of it happening it could happen. For instance, if we were playing a very hard team, and during the 2nd half break a meteor came crashing down on them and their bench, killing all of them, wouldn't we be given the automatic win. The chances of that happening are not even close to flukes, but it's still a possibility that it could happen, not that I'd be willing to put my bets with it though."

Aida just shook her head. "How is this list even ordered?" As she read down the ideas just became more and more ridiculous.

"From greatest to least; based on the percentage of the respective idea being plausible."

Aida headed for the door, but stopped when she heard Hyugga's voice?

"Where are you going, Coach?"

"To do some research on ancient martial arts."

Hyugga just looked on as she left, and then turned back to the tv as the team continued watching Seiho's games.

* * *

The gym was filled with the top 4 teams of Tokyo. The stadium started to fill up, as people poured in. Seirin was warming up on the court, just before their game with Seiho.

Kagami dunked the ball in as Kuroko stood near the free-throw line, with his own ball. Kagami picked up his rebound as he stared at Midorima. Midorima felt his glance and stared back as well.

"You're looking at the wrong opponent, Bakagami." Hyugga turned Kagami's head to look at Seiho, as they were doing their own warm-up.

"No matter how much you glare at him, if we lose this next game you'll look like a idiot."

"I was just looking! I'm focused on our next game." Kagami turned his head as Seiho was performing some lay-up routines.

Fukuda, Furihata, Kawahara, and Shiroki looked on over at Seiho.

"They seem pretty normal compared to Shutoku. They don't have seem to have any overwhelming or tall players."

Aida looked down back at her clipboard.

"I guess, their tallest player is their captain, Tsutomu Iwamura."

"He's around Mitobe-senpai's height."

"But he's really wide!"

Aida nodded in agreement.

"Then there is their playmaker, Ryuhei Kasuga. Those two third years are the core of the team."

Shiroki dribbled the ball with her left as she stared on over at them. She quickly went back to lay-up routines as she made the left handed lay-up. _Come on Hikaru, focus! If you don't win this game, there's no way I could look Midorima-san in the eye after speaking off to him like that the other week!_

Shiroki flinched as she heard a loud voice near their side of the court. She saw a Seiho player, a tad bit taller than she was, and had a bald cut. _Who's this guy?_

"You, you're Kagami-kun aren't you?! Eh, your hair is really red! Scary!"

"What?"

"Captain! This is the guy right?! Seirin's really weak, but they have one strong guy!"

Aida was going into demon mode, her back scrunched over, her face contorted in anger, and her hands prepared to choke the living life out of this brat.

"You've done it now, you little shit." Though her voice was angered, it dare not raise past a maiden's voice level.

"Ow!" The bald guy was quickly knocked on the head by Seiho's team captain.

"Stop messing around, you idiot. Sorry 'bout that. This guy just can't read social situations and says whatever is on his mind."

Hyugga glared at the bald kid and then turned his gaze back to Imawura.

"It's fine. We're going to win anyways. If you look down on us like last year, you'll end up in tears."

"It won't happen. Besides, we weren't looking down on you last year. It's just that you guys were too weak. "

Seiho's captain and top defense guard turned around and headed back to their side of the court.

"Captain... You weren't mincing your words either."

"You idiot, I just don't sugar-coat my words."

* * *

Kise and Kasamatsu were making their way towards the gym, as Kise checked his cellphone.

"Kise, what are you looking at?"

"A record of this morning's Oha Asa. When this thing's good, Midorimacchi's good."

"Ah that guy from Teiko... what's his sign?"

"Cancer. Kurokocchi's an Aquarius."

"I didn't ask."

Kise stuck his headphones in as he listened to Oha Asa's reading of the day.

_-First place to Cancer! Congratulations! You'll have no complaints today. Last place goes to Aquarius. Play it quiet today. _

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

Kise turned back to Kasamatsu, a disappointed look on his face.

"This is terrible."

* * *

Back in the dressing room for Seiho, Iwamura was trying to tie up his shoelaces.

"Hey, Kasuga, what was your impression of them?"

"The players from last year have gotten stronger. We should probably keep on eye on that Kagami-kun."

"Since you're both first years, Tsugawa you'll be on him. You should be able to shut down anyone."

"Yeah! All right, this is starting to get fun!"

"There it is... the Tsugawa smile."

"You must be the only guy who smiles while playing defense."

* * *

In Seirin's locker room, everything was silent. Shiroki was just doing her stretches, with Aida sitting on her back as she laid almost nearly flat against the floor. Aida let out a sigh, as the clock ticked ever so slowly.

"I'm done, Coach." Aida got up, as Shiroki easily stretched back to her 'normal' stature. Aida looked at Shiroki in disbelief. _Exactly how flexible is this girl? Does she have double joints? Is she secretly a contortionist?_

Aida looked around as everyone was super tense.

"Hey everyone, lighten up. I've thought of a reward to cheer you up."

Immediately Aida's maiden form popped up. "If you guys win the next game, I will give each of you a kiss on the cheek. What do you say?"

Everyone slightly gagged within the recess's of their mind.

Izuki deadpanned, "Why did she laugh?""

Koganei looked at Coach with all intent of being shocked, "You can't be serious."

Aida fell to her knees in embarrassment as she glared at the floor. Everyone flinched at her reaction. Hyugga immediately started to lecture all of them.

"YOU IDIOTS! Pretend to be happy if you have to!"

Shiroki just glanced at a nearby locker, "Why would I be happy to be kissed on the cheek by another girl..."

Aida then started to laugh from where she was, freaking everyone out on the Seirin team.

"GET IT TOGETHER YOU IDIOTS!" She turned around, her cheeks emblazed with red, tears welling up in her eyes, but not yet spilling over.

"Don't you want to pay them back for last year?! It's got to be a lot, filled with a year's worth of interest!"

"Sorry sorry, we know." Hyuuga cleared his throat as he turned to give his pep talk.

"Alright! Before we start, I'll tell you again. I'm sure you'll feel it as soon as the game starts, but first years, prepare yourselves for the worst. Seiho is strong. After last year's massive defeat, we hated basketball so much we nearly quit."

Shiroki was shocked by their words, and turns to the other freshman. The other freshman also look at one another, save for Kuroko who continues to look at Hyugga, his gaze unwavering. _Eh... Kuroko... Don't tell me, you understand him do you?_

The freshman team started to look down, as Hyuuga could see he was depressing the team.

"Don't get so gloomy! We got over it. We're better now. If anything, we're happy. This won't be the same as last year. I'm confident we've become strong enough to be sure of that. Now we just have to win! Let's go!"

"Oh!"

Everyone exited the locker room, as Shiroki trailed out last. She bumped into Kuroko as he just stood there.

"Ah sorry Kuroko..." She looked at Kuroko, but he seemed to be in a haze.

Kagami turned back at the two.

"Oi, is something wrong?"

"Kagami-kun, have you ever hated basketball?"

"What?" But Kagami didn't stop there, seeing the serious look on Kuroko's face as ever. "No, I haven't."

"I have." Both Kagami and Shiroki perked up when they heard Kuroko admit this. "I believe my reason was different, but I know the feeling. They're cheerful now, but hating something you love is a painful feeling. When I spoke with Midorima-kun, I told him that the past and future aren't the same, but they are not completely separate either. I think this game is important for our senpai's to get over their past."

Shiroki smiled, "Then I guess we gotta a game to win."

Kagami smirked. "_Will_ win you mean, right?"

* * *

The bright lights of the gym started to shine brighter as Seiho and Seirin entered the gym. The announcer's voice can be heard in the background, doing it's formalities of introducing the teams.

The five starters of each team stood out on the court, getting ready for the toss up. Shiroki bit her lip, as the Seirin bench was filled with tension. _Hyuuga senpai looks like he definitely doesn't want to lose today... neither do any of the other senpais. _Shiroki looked out to Kagami and Kuroko as they stood on the court. She knew the strategy was to keep them for the game against Shutoku so they would only play for a little while, but she still had a bad inkling itching under her skin._  
_

* * *

Footsteps scattered along the corridor, as Kise and Kasamatsu made their way to the benches.

"Geez Kise, you were taking so long in buying your drink that the game's already started..." Kasamatsu added a punishing kick to his back.

The two entered the gymnasium, taking a gander at the score.

It was already 12 to 0, in favor of Seiho.

"Huh? Kurokoicchi's team is losing?"

"Whoa, seriously?"

Seiho's defense was no joke. Shiroki was at the edge of her seat, biting her lip as Seirin desperately tried to break through and score. _Damn it... if only Kiyoshi were here..._ Shiroki immediately shook the thought out of her head, Seirin didn't solely depend on her cousin. They would definitely find some way to break through.

Kuroko passed to Kagami on the inside, as he jumped for a dunk, but was immediately blocked by the captain of Seiho.

Shiroki's jaw dropped, as did the other freshman in Seirin did. _I've never seen Kagami get block but by Kise! _

* * *

Seiho gets the rebound as they get ready for a run and gun play. Kasuga drives the ball up as he passes Mitobe, who was Seirin's last line of defense. He scores a lay up as the score gap widens.

Izuki picks up the inbound as he dribbles down the court and passes to Kagami.

Kagami turns to drive in, but the bald headed kid is in his way. He fakes left and right, but Tsugawa stays on him.

_Bastard. This guy's defense is just as hard as Kise's!_

"Kagami you're holding onto the ball for too long! Pass it!"

Izuki runs around Kagami, as he cuts short as his shoulder nearly clicks with Kagami's. Kasuga is 'screened' by Kagami. Shiroki grins, as Izuki's smart play leaves him open to run a lay up.

Izuki runs towards the basket. _I got..._

Suddenly Iwamura knocks the ball out of Izuki's hands as he brings the ball up. Seiho retrieves the ball and goes on offense.

_He suddenly came out of nowhere. I thought I was wide open..._

Iwamura stares down at Izuki.

"How naive. To think that your level of offense could crush our level of defense."

Seiho shoots a quick 2 pointer, as Seirin still has yet to score.

* * *

"What are they doing? Kise looked on bewildered at Seirin's scoreboard, not even paying attention to Midorima's game.

Kasamatsu rested his head against his hand. "I thought so when we played them, but Seirin's a slow starter."

Kise turned to his senpai as he explained.

"Kagami's usually the one to put his foot on the gas, but without that they can't hit their usual stride."

* * *

"Tsugawa it's fine if you're excited, but don't wear yourself out before the second half."

Tsugawa just grins back at his teammate, "It's fine. They're not as good as I thought they were so it will be easy."

"What did you say?!" Kagami's anger peaks, as he charges through Tsugawa, slightly hitting him.

"Foul! White 10! Charging!"

Aida just throws a fit on the bench, "Just how easily does that Bakagami get angry!"

Shiroki tries to calm down coach, "That's only two fouls..."

"Two! It's not even the second quarter yet!"

_Note to self Hikaru: You can't comfort girls..._

Kuroko walks up to Kagami, "Kagami-kun you already have two fouls. If you get five, you'll be out of the game."

"I know! Somehow their weird movements are just really hard to get by."

"That still doesn't mean you can charge into people, Kagami-kun."

"I get it! No more fouling!"

The game continues as Seiho gets the ball.

Kuroko is able to get a steal as he passes to Izuki, as they run down the court to set up their offense.

Izuki passes it back to Kuroko, but as Kuroko tries to use misdirection, he can't see an open pass lane.

"Eh... Why isn't Kurokocchi passing?" Kise watches as the ball gets easily taken away from Kuroko and the ball is once again in Seiho's possession.

"Seiho's defense is man-to-man, but this isn't ordinary man-to-man."

Kise looks at Kasamatsu, as he continues the conversation.

"They create a huge amount of pressure by staying on their guys the whole entire duration of the game. No matter how good you are at passing, if no one is free, then your power only relies on what you can do as an individual."

Kise looks back to the game. "Their defense is strong, but they'll never last to the end of the game by playing like that."

"They will..." Kasamatsu grins, "because of their secret training."

"Secret training? Eh do you know what it is exactly they train in?"

"Yah, and it looks like Seirin's coach just found out."

Kise looks back as Aida calls a time out.

* * *

"It's just as Shiroki and Kiyoshi had suspected... they use old martial arts techniques in their basketball."

"Martial arts? Like this?" Kagami pretends to be a street fighter from an Asian fighting movie."

"That's not martial arts... to be precise, they incorporate movements from old martial arts."

The whole team crowds in as Aida explains.

"The night you guys were watching the dvds of Seiho, I went to go do some research on old martial arts. One of the techniques Seiho uses is 'namba running'. Usually we run with our opposite arm and leg, but in namba running you use the same side arm and leg at the same time to reduce strain and save your stamina. Also at a stand still, they point their feet in the direction that want to run in, so they can sprint faster without using as much energy. With these basic movements and other techniques they reduce the strain on their muscles and that's why they can last the whole game using man-to-man defense."

Hyugga then spoke up, "And knowing this will help us how?"

"Because they are human just like you, and all of Seiho has undergone this type of training. If we can just trick them and recognize their patterns of their techniques, it will help us. We just have to play smart."

"Go, Seirin fight!"

"Oh!"

* * *

"Izuki-senpai, can you pass me the ball... please?"

"Huh? You gotta a plan against that bald-headed kid?"

"Not really, but I think I recognize his movements and patterns. Plus he's only human, I just have to be faster than him, right?"

"Ah... I guess."

Kagami runs off to set up for the play, but as Izuki turns to go retrieve the ball, Kuroko is directly behind him.

"Ah!"

"Sorry, Izuki-senpai."

"It's fine, I'm just worried about Kagami."

"It'll be fine, Kagami does what he has to do."

Izuki nods as he gets the inbound. He passes to Kagami.

Kagami faces off against Tsugawa once again, as the 1st quarter is almost coming to a close. Kagami fakes left, then right, but blows past Tsugawa on his left as he sprints for the basket. He jumps for the dunk, but Iwamura is too late to react and Kagami puts the ball through the hoop.

The bell rings as the first quarter comes to an end, with the score being 20 to 2.

The Seirin bench lights up, as Shiroki and Aida are jumping up and down in joy, everyone else cheering as the players on the court head back to the bench with smiles. Shiroki gives a high-five to both Kagami and Izuki.

Kasuga walks on over to Tsugawa, "That's the first time I've seen someone get past you..." Kasuga picks up his waterbottle and takes a drink from it.

Tsugawa quietly chuckles to himself. "The pain and fun is just getting started."

* * *

"Wow, Midorima has already made 3 shots in a row!"

"Awesome, so this is the power of the number one shooter of the Kiseki no Sedai!"

Midorima pushes his glasses up as he turns to Otsubo, "Captain?"

"Huh? You're going out already?"

"Yes. I already have a feel for the ball."

"Fine." Otsubo signals to the captain.

Kise peers on over at Midorima's match, and sees that Shutoku is doing just fine on the scoreboard.

"They only gave Midorima five minutes of gameplay?"

"Well it makes sense to save up your best players if your having two matches in one day."

"Eh? What about Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi?"

Kise and Kasamatsu look on back to the game between Seiho and Seirin. The scoreboard now shines with 22 to 8.

"Guess it can't be helped."

"Jeez, and I thought Seirin would've caught up by now..."

"Well they don't call Seiho a king for nothing you know."

* * *

Seiho quickly passes the ball, as Seirin tries to keep with their defense. Kagami grits his teeth as his eyes follow the ball. _Damn it, they so keen on passing the ball that it's flying around too fast!_

Kasuga passes it to Tsugawa as he goes up for the shot. Kagami jumps to block, but Tsugawa doesn't let go of the ball. Instead he raises his arm as it collides with Kagami's, before releasing the ball.

"Foul! White 10! Two shots for Seiho!"

Aida throws a fit, "That's Kagami's third foul and it isn't even the second half!"

She turns back as she looks at the bench. Without Kagami, she worries about how the team will score without their ace, but it would be an even bigger problem if Kagami got a fourth foul and had to play it safe!

"Shiroki, sub in for Kagami!"

"Eh? Me? Why?"

"I can't have Kagami getting another foul, I'll need to hold him back for the rest of the game if we're in a dire pinch."

"Hai!" _But aren't we already kinda in a dire pinch? No! I made a promise with Kiyoshi I'd play for this team, I won't let Seirin lose!_

Shirok walks to the table, as the table people buzz her in.

"Kagami, Coach wants you on the bench."

"Eh! I promise not to foul anymore! Wait!"

"Sorry, Coach's orders." They tap hands, as Shiroki goes in.

* * *

"Eh! They are putting Kagami out!"

"I would've put you out too Kise, if you had 3 fouls in only the 2nd quarter."

"Damn it Kagamicchi! What am I going to do if I don't get to watch Kurokocchi and Midorimacchi play!"

"Calm down, you big baby!" Kasamatsu gives a swift kick to Kise's shin. "We're out in public, you don't need to make a scene. Otherwise next time I'm going out to see a game, I ain't gonna let you in on it."

"Hai, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise just pouted, as he nursed his injured leg tenderly.

* * *

Seirin is on the offense, and Shiroki could see why they are having such a hard time scoring. _Geez theses guys aren't the kings for nothing, their defense is top-notch._

Shiroki is currently facing Tsugawa, as Izuki brings up the ball.

"Geez and I was having such a fun time guarding Kagami, but now I have to guard you... oi are you a girl?"

Shiroki glares at Tsugawa, "You know you sure do talk a lot for a basketball game. You should be focused on defending me right?"

"Why, your not as strong as I thought you'd guys be. Even Kasuga thought your senpais had improved, but we're still leading. The only thing I'm dissappointed is that I wanted to make the gap bigger this year than last years." Shiroki sees Seirin is starting to get mad at this guy's loud mouth. _Well I guess I better shut him up, before my team goes crazy._

"Izuki-senpai, pass!"

Seiho thinks it is crazy of number 22 to ask for a pass, especially with Tsugawa on her. Izuki nods, and passes it Shiroki. Tsugawa smiles as he gets ready for the steal. He can't see Shiroki already going between his legs, as she pops up behind him. His eyes widen, as Shiroki blows past him with a lay up as the score gap decreases once more.

"You should keep a closer eye on me, Number 10." Shiroki runs back to get on zone defense, as she bro-fists Izuki-senpai and the Seirin team smirks at Seiho.

"Oi oi, Tsugawa you doing okay? That's twice you've been passed by."

Tsugawa just grins malevolently, "Don't worry senpai, I'll make sure that number 22 can't walk by the end of the 3rd quarter."

Seiho goes back on offense, as Kasuga gets ready to make the play, but his view isn't of Izuki who's guarding him, it's that number 22. He dribbles the ball with his right hand, as he fakes right and crosses over to his left. Shiroki smiles, as she steals the ball right under him and dribbles down the court. _Yosh! And then Iwamura will be right behind me waiting to block..._

As she stops she can already see his shadow looming over her. She looks back and sees Hyugga at the the three point. Shiroki pulls up for a shot, but fakes and then passes it back to Hyugga, with Iwamura mid air ready to knock the ball away. He looks back at Hyugga who is wide open and takes the shot.

The score rises 26 to 20 in favor of Seiho still. Tsugawa grits his teeth as he glares at number 22. Seiho and Seirin exchange blows at each other, as the score continues to rise, but the gap doesn't ever increase. Hyugga's clutch time couldn't have kicked in at any better time, and finally Kuroko has been able to get some passes in.

Izuki passes to Kuroko as he looks around, and already Shiroki is rolling in between Tsugawa's legs and headed for a drive. He passes to her, but she can already see Iwamura abandoning Mitobe. She fakes a shot and passes to him as he lays it up into the basket. Shiroki fists bumps Mitobe and then Kuroko.

"Good job, number 1 expert at misdirection." Kuroko slightly smiles.

"Shiroki, didn't I tell you to call me Kuroko-kun."

"Sorry Sorry, Kuroko-sama."

Kuroko lightly jabs her arm as she laughs. Tsugawa glares at number 22, but his mouth is still smiling.

The 2nd quarter ends, and both teams exit the gym to their respective locker rooms. The crowd goes off for intermission.

* * *

"Shirokicchi was so cool rolling between the defense like that. I wish I could copy that."

"Why isn't you can't, Kise?"

"I can barely touch my toes, I don't get how he is so flexible when he's taller than Kurokocchi."

Back in the locker rooms, Aida goes over some plays that they can maybe use, and tells Kuroko the good work he's doing on getting those passes.

"Passing is really important, but most imporantly..." Aida turns back to Kagami. "You musn't get anymore fouls when you go back in!"

"Hai..." Kagami just sulks as she sits there and gets lectured about the fouls he's been making. Shiroki feels bad for him, as she knows how scary Tsugawa's defense is. _I'm just lucky I can avoid him...__ If I ever had to drive by him... I think I'd be stuck for an eternity..._

* * *

"Coach, is it okay if I go and buy a drink?"

"Sure, just make sure to come back quickly before the 3rd quarter starts." Shiroki nodded her head as she left.

As she opened the doors, she jogged down the hallway. _Turn the corner here, and then this hallway will lead to the main lobby. Then a right to the vending machines._

Shiroki could feel her energy rising as she can feel the drive to sprint. _I guess I may not play the rest of the game, might as well warm up to sit on the_ _bench!_

Shiroki sprinted around the corner but ran straight into someone.

"Itai..." She could feel someone underneath her, and as she looked down she can see Kasamatsu Yukio?

"Get off will you!"

"Sorry!" She quickly climbed off and backed up into someone.

"Ah sorry!" Shiroki quickly bowed, and as she looked up she saw Kise Ryouta.

"Ah are you two here together?" Shiroki exchanged looks between them, with Kise being happy about being recognized with his senpai, but the feeling not shared by the other party.

"Yes!" Kise smiled, as he helped Kasamatsu up. Shiroki once again apologized to Kasamatsu as he seemed a bit mad.

"Umm, I'm going to buy drinks, I wouldn't mind buying one for you both, since I've been rude and wasn't looking where I was going."

"What made you go on into a full sprint anyways?" Kasamatsu questioned the Seirin player.

"I felt like it?" Shiroki just smiled and shamely scratched the back of her head.

"Say Shirokicchi can you buy me just water." Kise replied.

"He didn't knock you over!" Kasamatsu retorted at his kouhai, and gave him a swift kick in the back.

"Ah it's cool Kasamatsu-san..." Shiroki really didn't want any bad feelings between the Kaijo players and herself.

"Don't call me that." Kasamatsu seemed to give her a glare as if it was forbidden name.

"Ah hai... Kasamatsu-?" She was unsure what title to give him.

"Senpai."

_Eh Senpai? Why senpai of all titles? And what's with everyone in japan not wanting to be calledb by the title -san... _

"Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"What?" Kasamatsu seemed to just throw that word at Shiroki, and she was wondering if he was still mad at her.

"About my question earlier?"

"Oh that... green tea is just fine."

Shiroki nodded her head as she headed right to go the vending machine.

"Um Shirokicchi, where are you going?"

"To the vending machine." Kise just chuckled and then pointed to the opposite direction she was headed.

"The vending machine is this way."

Shiroki blushed up from embrassement.

"Ah sorry, not only do I interrupt your guy's time, but I also have to have you guy's lead me to the vending machine."

Kasamatsu just scoffed, "Nothing wrong about interrupting us two, he's the one that dragged me down here anyway."

"Really?"

"I was supposed to be doing research on our next opponent like a responsible captain, but with this blubbering idiot constantly calling me to go with him to the game because no one else would, I couldn't get any work done!" Kasamatsu glared at Kise, as Kise just brushed it off.

"Not like you didn't want to see the games. Plus Kurokocchi's team could face us off in the semi-finals."

"We have to make it to the semi-finals first, Kise."

Shiroki was busying inserting money as she first bought the one water bottle and green tea for the Kaijou pair. She then bought a calpis drink for herself, since she's always liked that and calpico. She pondered on what to get Kagami and Kuroko, and decided for an ionized electrolyte drink for Kagami. She was about to insert the money when Kise interrupted her.

"Were you thinking about buying a drink for Kurokocchi?"

"Hai, how did you know I was?"

"You two just seemed close, since I saw you two striding out last time out of our gym. He likes Pocari."

"Ah I see, thanks." So she bought pocari for Kuroko and the other drink for Kagami."

"I think I can make it back to my locker room." She started to walk down one direction, but then Kise held her by the shoulder.

"It's the opposite direction..." Kise was trying to stifle his laughter, as Kasamatsu was chuckling too. "I never would've guessed you would..."

"Have no sense of direction?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way-ssu."

Shiroki just smiled, "I know, and I get that a lot. Apparently it runs in my family. It's how I met Kuroko my first day in japan."

"Huh? Your not from japan?" Kise looked confused.

"Well I am. I just spent most of my time in China."

"I would've thought so, I haven't seen you play in my middle school or high school days, same for Kagami." Kasamatsu took another sip from his tea.

"Yah, but I've never played officially like this."

"Eh really! This is your first time!" Kasamatsu seemed astounded.

"Yah I used to just go on the street courts and play with whoever was there." Kise's eyes seemed to gleam, but then turn a sad nostalgic. Shiroki could hear him mumble under his breath, "Just like Aominecchi..."

"Kiyoshi was the one to first introduce me to basketball."

"Ah, I remember him from Seirin last year." Kasamatsu stopped walking and so did Kise.

"Eh, why did you guys stop."

"This is the hallway you popped out of, don't you remember?" Kasamatsu really couldn't believe this Shiroki kid was really that bad with directions.

"How do you get home, Shirokicchi?"

"Oh I just follow Kagami-kun, because he lives right next to me. I should be headed back to my team now."

"Wait." Shiroki stopped midstep, as Kasamatsu walked in front of her."

"Your the south side locker room right?"

"Hai."

"We might as well walk you all the way there, don't want you to get lost and then have them call off the game because one player couldn't be found."

"Sorry to be a burden..."

Kise just patted Shiroki's head.

"It's cool, plus you did buy us some drinks."

"Hurry up, I don't want to have to spend my whole time being your escort, although it is relaxing to have someone else to talk to besides this guy."

"How mean, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"You two seem to have a good relationship."

"Eh how so!?" Kasamatsu shouted.

"Because fights show how close you guys are, if you really fought all the time like that slowly you'd lose interest in hanging out. But you guys still stick together like glue."

Kise's eyes shined, "Shirokicchi! So what your basically saying is Kasamatsu-senpai doesn't really hate me! He's just pretending to because we're so close! Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Oi idiot, don't come an closer! What did I tell you about hanging off of people, and especially about random hugs!"

"That isn't exactly what I said..." but Shiroki's words were lost on deaf ears as she looked back the Kaijou pair.

The door to the locker room swung open as Kagami and Kuroko came out.

"Ah there you are Shiroki, what took you so long..." Kagami and Kuroko looked at Kasamatsu as Kise hung on his shoulders.

"What are you two doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah Shiroki-chan is out there! Where have you been young lady, I thought you got kidnapped. Seriously I said come back by the beginning of 3rd quarter, but your cutting it quite close. If anything happened to you, Kiyoshi would never forgive..." But as Aida stepped out of the locker room and saw the Kaijou pair she immediately shut up.

Kise and Kasamatsu looked at each with confusion before looking at Shiroki.

"Wait... did your coach just call you... a young lady?"

"Hai, it isn't a lie that I'm a girl..." Immediately she could feel hands dragging her into the locker room as Kagami and Kuroko rushed her in. Aida immediately closed the door on them as Kasamatsu blushed uncontrollably. Kise walked up to Aida.

"Is it true!? Shiroki Hikaru is a girl!?"

"Eh... about that... well... she..."

"So Shirokicchi is a girl!"

Aida just hit her face with the palm of her hand as another whole new set of worries were on her mind.

Meanwhile inside the locker room, Shiroki had already given the drinks to Kuroko and Kagami, but the whole team did not seem pleased.

"So what were you doing with Kaijou?"

"I just ran into them one the way to the vending machines!"

The team just continued waiting for Aida from within the locker room. They could hear muffled shouting by Kise, but couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Anyways we're supposed to be focused on the game, right!"

"I guess I'll have to do the pep talk without her... Yosh Seirin! After this we're going to push through Seiho's defense. With Kuroko and Kagami it's not going to be like last year! This time we'll be the ones who walk away the winners! Seirin fight!"

"Oh!"

The bell buzzed, as the teams made their way to the gym and the crowd back to their seats.

* * *

"Can you believe it Kasamatsu-senpai, Shirokicchi would be the first girl you can talk to without blushing up and stammering."

Kasamatsu was still silent from the encounter with Aida.

"Wow, now that I think about it... I've invited Shirokicchi to come back and play for us and she rejected me! That would make her the first girl out of my family to reject my wishes!"

"Oi Kise, just because you're a model doesn't make all the girls bow down to your will."

"It's a big deal Kasamatsu-senpai, think about it if you were on a basketball team filled with girls." Kasamatsu face turned a flaming tomato.

"Both of us know you wouldn't be able to focus. I'd admit if I was on a team with girls I'd probably have a hard time focusing. But Shiroki has perfectly blending in with her team, we didn't even notice the difference... Now I'm even more curious about her..."

Kasamatsu's face still burned on his cheeks, but he wasn't a bright red tomato. "Just shut up Kise. Let's just focus on the game."

"Hai, Kasamatsu-senpai."

* * *

Seirin's starters headed onto the court as Shiroki was currently being lectured at Aida. Seiho's team looked at the bench, mostly Tsugawa and Kasuga.

"Seems like they put number 22 on the bench."

"Not what coach predicted... aren't you lucky Tsugawa that you get back to guarding Kagami."

"Tsugawa smiled, "I'm happy that I get to guard Kagami, but he just doesn't compare to that other guy. Kagami is just all about strength, but that other guy... his technique is not normal."

"I bet a lot of guys can't stop him."

Tsugawa turned to Kasuga, "Don't say that... then that makes me want to be the first one to stop him."

"Oh is our Tsugawa developing a crush."

"Shut up, you would only know if you loved to defend like I do."

Seiho went on offense with possession of the ball. Kasuga dribbles down the court, as Izuki defends him, he fakes a lob, but drives under Izuki and pulls up for a shot. Izuki looks at Kasuga. _Shit, he blew right past me! There's no way I'll catch up to him!_

As Kasuga pulls up for the shot, Kagami blocks him from behind, as Kasuga's eyes widen in surprise. _When did he get here?_

The bench cheers, as Seirin gets the rebound and Izuki brings it back, passing to Mitobe who shoots it in.

Kuroko also gets more steals and inside misdirection passes. The score rises as it reaches 34 to 30, in favor of Seirin. Aida looks on at Shutoku's bench. Shiroki looks on over and see Midorima sitting on the bench.

"Ch... Shiroki and Koganei go in for Kagami and Kuroko."

"Eh?" But Koganei is already heading over to the table, as Shiroki looks at Coach questioningly.

"Shutoku is reserving Midorima's strength, and I've already talked it over with Hyugga, and we want to reserve Kagami's and Kuroko's strength as well. Look at them, they are sweating much more than they should be for a regular game."

Shiroki did look on over. "That is true... I understand." The ref blows the whistle as Aida called a time out to switch Kagami and Kuroko out.

"Coach I don't understand? Why are you putting us out?! We've been scoring and I haven't fouled!"

"Bakagami!" Kuroko took a seat as did Kagami.

"Look even Shutoku has Midorima benched, because they are saving their strength for next game. If we spend all your energy out on this game, how are we to have a fighting chance against Shutoku."

"I understand Coach, but if we can even think of going against Midorima, we have to win this game!"

"Don't you have faith in your own teammates!"

Kagami couldn't retort back. His thoughts ponder back to when he had shown his own doubt about Shiroki's ability to play. Kuroko looked on over at Kagami.

"It'll be fine. even our senpai's can play. They made it to last years semi-finals, they can do it again."

Kagami just turns his gaze back to the game, as Aida looks at the bench.

"Well these guys do have skills you don't know of. Hyugga has polished his 'clutch time'."

"Clutch time?"

"Yes, when he enters it he can make all his shots, and Mitobe has his hook shot!"

The team on the bench watched as Shiroki passed to Mitobe, and he shot his 'trump card' hook shot.

"And Koganei can shoot from any range!"

Shiroki steals the ball and passes it to Izuki. Izuki passes to Koganei who shot from the three point, but Shiroki's eyes were alarmed. The shot bounced off the rim, and Shiroki ran for the rebound.

"He just has average chances of making it in."

Kagami's eye twitched with anger, "Then doesn't that make him an ordinary shooter." Shiroki drives to the basket, but Tsugawa defends the corner of the key, right where a lay up is finished. _Fine then I'll show you something I learned from playing with Kiyoshi!_ She bounces the ball behind her back, doing a crossover from behind, and goes underneath the basket shooting the ball up behind her. She smiles as it lands in the hoop.

Aida stands up shocked, "Eh! I didn't know Shiroki could do a reverse lay up!"

Mitobe and Izuki give her high fives as they go back on defense. Seiho calls a time out, as the gap of 4 points irks the old man's nerves.

"Seems they can see through our 'special training'. You guys will just have to fight hard to win." Captain Iwamura nods as he looks back on his team, who all give him their attention.

"Let's go give them hell!"

"Ossu!"

Back at the Seirin team, Aida talks to the Seirin team. "Okay don't let the gap fall, if we can keep this up, we will win this game!"

"Oh!"

"Oh Shiroki, come over here for a second."

"Hai!"

"So why didn't you tell me you could do a reverse lay up..." Aida's mode slowly transformed into demon mode, as a slitherly snake like tongue slipped our of her mouth, and her eyes narrowed.

"Eh? Oh sorry! I guess... umm... Well Kiyoshi has seen all my moves..."

"Oh then why don't I know about them."

"Well I guess you can say Kiyoshi is kinda like... the light who brings out the best in me." Shiroki smiled.

"Hah?"

"Well when Kiyoshi gets back, we'll show you what we can do."

The ref's whistle blows through the air with it's high pitched sound scratching at the ears of Shiroki and Aida. Shiroki walks back onto the court as only 3 minutes are left.

Seirin gets the possession of the ball but as Izuki drives the ball down, Kasuga steals it. Shiroki runs to help but he quickly passes it off to Iwamura, who is behind them. Shiroki stands to guard Iwamura as he drives to the basket, but he doesn't slow down. Shiroki's eyes become alarmed. _Don't tell me... HE'S WILLING TO GET A CHARGE FOUL! _

Shiroki stands to block Iwamura as he charges into her, her whole body hits the floor and slides.

"Foul! Black 4, charging!"

Shiroki gets back up, but with the help of Koganei.

"Oi you okay?" The rest of the team on the court runs on over to her.

Shiroki smiles to not let everyone worry, "I'm fine!" But as she walks she can feel a sharp pain run from her anklet to hip. Shiroki looks around to see if anyone noticed her hesitiation.

"You sure your okay? You didn't get a concussion and forget where you are did you?"

"No I'm fine Koganei-senpai... I know where I am at and what's going on." Shiroki took a breath as she continued walking. _Maybe I sprained my ankle, it's not broken or fractured because can definitely walk on it... but why does my hip hurt as well.._

"Sorry, I thought that you might've moved out of the way. It wasn't my intention to hurt you." Iwamura stretches his hand out, and Shiroki shakes it.

"It's cool, for a second there I was thinking about running, but this is a revenge game for my senpai's. I can't be backing down now." Iwamura looks surprised at the statement but just nods curtly at number 22.

"I think I hold a higher respect for that number 22, not only gets past Tsugawa, but doesn't fear Captain's charge." Iwamura looks back at Kasuga.

"Well then I guess it's my turn to give him hell next."

* * *

"Wah... Shirokicchi is still able to get up after that..."

"Shiroki isn't weak. You've played her you should know."

Kise smirked. He then remembered how he had been knocked over by her. Kise's face started to turn red at the memory of Shiroki under him.

"Ah I even cried in front of her like a girl!"

"Shut up idiot, your making a scene."

"But what if Shirokicchi loses respect of my manliness!"

"I said shut up!"

Kise gave a swift punch in his gut, as Kise bowed in pain.

"Just pay attention to the game."

* * *

Kasuga came dribbling the ball, as Shiroki came over to guard him. He noticed that number 22 was leaning more to left. _Oh so it seems like you didn't get up unscathed by Captain's charge..._ He faked left and then drove right, Shiroki in turn shifting her weight to her right leg.

_Shit!_ Shiroki closes one eye in reaction to her nerves, as the pain spikes up her leg and hip. _I can't let him get past me!_ Shiroki pushes on to at least get a tip back, but Kasuga crosses over.

He smirks, but Izuki steals the ball. Seirin runs a quick run and gun play. Shiroki leans on her left foot, before standing there. Hyugga notices she hasn't moved around much.

"Oi, you okay Shiroki? You didn't even move up the court?"

"Sorry, I'll try my best!"

"You better, I don't want to lose because one freshman was lazy!"

_Ah there goes Hyugga-senpai into his clutch time mode._ Shiroki lightly jogged up the court. _This pain... is probably nothing compared to Kiyoshi's rehabilitation pain... and he wants to play basketball so_ bad.

The games seconds slowly ticked on, as Shiroki frequently kept checking how much time they had left.

"Remember this game can still go either way! Don't slack off yet!"

"Oh!"

Izuki dribbles the ball up and passes to Koganei, but he fails to catch it. Koganei runs after it, crashing into the bench before passing it back to Mitobe.

"Eh Koganei! Koganei! You okay!"

But the swirls in his eyes confirm he won't be able to play...

"Quick go in Tsuchida."

"Oi Coach, I can go in!"

"No you can't Kagami!"

"Hyugga-senpai."

"The ref has called a time out, for Koganei. We're your senpais, even we feel bad if we constantly depend on you for help. Besides this is our revenge game. Just shut up and watch!"

"H-hai..."

Seirin re-approached the court as did Seiho. Shiroki receives a pass from Izuki, she goes to drive, but Tsugawa runs in front of her. She can't see a pass to anyone, so she prepares to do a jump shot. But as she puts pressure on her leg she doesn't jump very far, and lands back down.

"Traveling! Seiho's ball."

"Sorry, everyone."

"It's fine, that bald-headed kid is a hard defender."

She was expecting them to look at her with confusion, but the only one who is doing that is Tsugawa. He grits his teeth as he takes the ball and goes of offense.

Shiroki guards him, as Izuki takes on Kasuga. He drives, but Shiroki isn't quick enough to react as he goes by her right side. He makes the lay up, but the score is still in Seirin's favor.

The rest of the teams get ready to go to the other side of the court, but Tsugawa grabs Shiroki's arm. Her eyes widen in alarm. _What does he think he's doing? He could get called for a foul!_

Aida is about to yell at the ref, but Tsugawa lets go of her arm. "You... You are looking down on us aren't you!" Shiroki just waves her hand in disagreement.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You don't even completely do a jump shot when I'm guarding you, and you just let me drive by you!"

"It's not that! My leg..." But Shiroki quickly shuts her mouth. Tsugawa just looks at Shiroki, waiting for her to continue.

"I am trying my best, I'm sorry that it doesn't meet your standards." Shiroki jogs back on defense, but Tsugawa finally notices the slight limp she jogs on.

"Oi, you..."

"Come on Tsugawa we have to get back on defense."

"But that guy... he's injured!"

"Just let him do as he likes, besides with the score as it is anyways, we've already run out of time to catch up, let's just play our best like he is."

"Hai, Kasuga-senpai."

* * *

The final buzzer finally rang, signaling Seirin's win. Both teams approached mid-court and bowed to each other. Shiroki almost thought she wouldn't be able to get back up after bowing.

Shiroki was the first one to take a seat.

"Well our next game will be against Shutoku! Kagami and Kuroko, you guys all refreshed to go!"

"Yes!" They both replied. The losing teams head to the crowds, to continue watching the next game: Seirin vs Shutoku.

The winning teams head back to their respective locker rooms.

* * *

Everyone on Shutoku immediately hushed themselves as their coach entered the locker room.

"I have an announcement to make. I want the player who is going to mark number 22 on the Seirin team to be extra harsh on defense. 'Go all out' as you youngsters might say."

The team was confused at their coach's wish. Otsubo got up, "Coach, I'm sorry to be doubtful in your decision, but why is that?"

"Because Seirin this year has a special player on their team, and that player is Shiroki Hikaru, number 22."

"Special?"

"Eh, really, he seems normal."

Midorima stood up, with a ball in between his hands.

"What exactly is special about him?"

"Shiroki Hikaru is an exception to the rules, because Seirin is fairly new and had trouble recruiting last year. To make up for that Coach Aida Riko had asked for an extra player, Shiroki Hikaru. Number 22 is a not your average High School MALE student."

Takao's eyebrows scrunched in disbelief, as he was the only one that got the reference towards Shiroki's gender.

"So coach, what you're trying to tell us, is that Hikaru is a girl?"

"Precisely."

Midorima dropped the ball, as everyone just stood there in shock.

NEXT TIME ON KUROKO NO BASUKE: KIYOSHI STYLE

"What do you mean your leg hurts?"

"I don't know what Shiroki said, but I don't want you getting close with Shiroki, Midorima-kun."

"Takao? What are you doing here?"

"Midorima's a cancer?

* * *

OH HOT DAM! THIS IS NOT MY JAM!

welp seems like Midorima and Kise know she's a girl... :p bout time right.

Merp if it makes you all happy this is the longest chapter I've written so far :B

* * *

*boxes out/boxing out = a term in basketball where if you are guarding someone in the key at the basket (either basket the one you shoot at or defend for), you try and push them out with your butt out of the key ('the box') so you have an advantageous spot to get the defensive/offensive rebound. Hope that made sense :B

* * *

So I finally figured out why I'm having problems with past and present... It's because I play basketball so I know what it's like to be IN the game, and due to this I write in present tense because I've been IN THE MOMENT so I can write what it twas like IN THE MOMENT...

So here's I shall try combatting it, I shall write -gameplay- in present tense and try and keep everything in past tense... since past tense is like the heavenly way of story telling (because if you try present tense you are kinda limited... and if you tried future tense... WHAT KIND OF STORY ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL! A difficult one that only a few audiences can understand...)


End file.
